The Messed Up Mission
by c0dy88
Summary: Jiriaya sends Naruto on a mission to Mohora academy at the request of the school dean. Zaniness ensue as Naruto meets people he was supposed to know, and Konoha finds itself in deep trouble with a group that make their current problems look small.NarxYue This story is now K.I.A.
1. New 'girl' on campus

I Don't own Naruto or Negima. This is a fanfiction, nothing more.

This is the new Beta'd version of Chapter One

"Talking"

'Thinking'

written stuff

(Small Notes)

BREAK.

Story Start.

Naruto Uzumaki looked around the train as he rode it to someplace called Mahora Academy, or rather Naruko Kazamaki looked around. The part of Mahora that Naruto was going to be working in (Infiltrating) was the girls middle school section, and Jiraiya had thought that it would be a good test of his newly improved chakra control by seeing how long he could hold the sexy jutsu.

Plus the old pervert thought of it as the perfect training for his successor in all thing perverted.

Naruto looked accrossed the train car into the window to see his reflection. His Naruko form had undergone some major changes scence he had left Konoha with the pervert. Gone was the blond sex toy that had vanquished many pervs, though he could still pull her out if he really needed too, it was no longer his primary form. In its place was a slightly shorter redhead with an athletic form and firm C-cup breasts. Naruko was wearing the standard girls uniform of a maroon blazer over a white button up shirt with a red ribbon tied around the callor, a plaid pleated miniskirt, black knee socks and brown street shoes. Naruko had added a belt that was slightly longer then needed from which she had hung her phone holster along with a pair of pouches. one pouch held ALL of his/her belongings sealed into fifty six cards that had been disguised as a poker deck with four jokers along with an identical REAL poker deck incase someone wanted a game. The second larger pouch held blank cards and Naruko's prized calligraphy set. She had found that she had a real knack for seals about six months ago and had devoured all the old perverts books on sealing to the point that Jiraiya now only gave her a new book if she made progress in some other area of training.

The train pulled into the stop that Naruko had been waiting for and the doors opened to release a torrent of girls all sprinting to get to class on time. Naruko took a slightly slower pace as she made her way towards the dean's office. Along the way she made sure to pay attention to what the people around her were saying and doing. This led her to learning some very interesting rumors about the teacher of class 3-A apparently being a ten year old genius along with the class being known as 'The Madhouse' by their fellow students.

Naruko arrived at the dean's office shortly after class started and knocked on the door.

"Enter" and older voice called from inside. Naruko pushed the door open and entered the office. It was massive, easily able to hold a hundred people at once. At the end of the room behind an oak desk sat the school dean, and older man with a long white beard and ponytail along with massive eyebrows in white clothes. He seemed to chuckle as he watched Naruko walk up to his desk.

"Hohoho! What can I do for you missy?" he asked.

"Sir, I'm Naruko Kazamaki. Lord Jiraiya sent me because you needed some help with something" Naruko said as she handed over a scoll from the old pervert to the dean. The man chuckled as he read the letter that Jiraiya had sent him before he moved his hand over one praticular section and unsealed a copy of the latest Icha Icha books. After he had admired the book afew seconds he turned back to Naruko, to find her contemplating the murder of Jiraiya for being used to deliver porn.

"Hohoho, don't mind that, I actually do in fact have a mission for you" Naruko straightened up when the old man became serious. "I'm Dean Konoe, did Jiraiya inform you of the hidden world when he sent you on this mission?" at Naruko's blank look the dean let out an exasperated sigh, Jiraiya never did know when to inform people of things, "Ok you know what magic is right" nod "well the Hidden World is a group of mages and other magic users that use their abilities to secretly make life better for the masses"

"So their kind of like ninjas then?" Naruko asked as she entered the Uzumaki thinking pose.

"Yes and no. Most mages try to save life, unlike ninjas who tend to take it." the dean said with another sigh. "Look all I need you to do is keep an eye on one of my new teachers and his class for awhile, you'll even have some help as the class is full of other magic users and I've already hired some other leaf ninja's to help you out"

Naruko didn't like being called a murderer but she had a mission to proform, so she just blow it off for later. Instead she concentrated on finding out who these leaf nin's were.

"Who are these ninja Dean-sama?" she asked as she tried to keep from squirming. Naruko never could standstill for very long, no matter what gender she was. The dean gave one of his annoying laughts as he handed Naruko four vinilla folders. The first was of a girl named Negase Kaede, a girl from an unnalined ninja clan who was a member of the class. It seemed that she only had limited ninja training, though she was able to make chuunin.

The next three though worried Naruko. Haruno Sakura, Yamanka Ino and Hyuuga Hinata had been in the same class as Naruto, and they all knew about his Naruko tranformation. When they found out about this there would be hell to pay, and they would fined out because Hinata had always been able to see through Naruto's tranformations. Stupid bloodline of hers!.

"Is something wrong?" the old dean asked as he watched the red head infront of him seemed to be nerves about something, judging by the amount of sweat that was pouring off of her. Naruko quickly stashed the files with a laugh and a big cheesy grin while rubing the back of her head nervously.

"NO Sir! no problem at all" 'I'M GOING TO DIE!' "So ah? when to I meet the class?"

"In a few minutes, but first there is one final question that must be resolved" the dean said with a smile before he speared Naruko with an angry glare. The red head almost backpedalled at the amount of kill intent directed at her, she didn't know that she had done to piss him off but she felt that she was about to find out.

"When I contacted Jiriaya to request ninja support, I asked for one very specific ninja with whom I have buisness. Buisness straight from the Forth Hokage. But every time I try to get ahold of this ninja I'm told that he is 'unavailable' or out on 'missions'. Then I find out that he has been assigned to Jiriaya as an apprentise and left the training mission I thought that I might finally be able to get into contact with him. But instead I get you." The old man seemed to relax alittle after he got most of the rant of his chest.

"So tell me, how can I get ahold of Naruto Uzumaki?".

BREAK.

In a distant village a blond haired woman sitting at a desk drinking saki felt a horrible shiver run down her spine. somewhere in the world something horrible had just happened that would destroy everything she was working to save, and she had a feeling that Naruto was invalved.

The woman called for her assisstant, she had to check on her adopted little brother.

BREAK.

Naruko was doing some fast thinking as she tried to figure out a way to find out just what this old man wanted with her/him.

"Sir what do you want to discuss with Naruto nii-san? I swear that if its something important then I'll tell him about it no matter what" the dean chuckled as he reached into his desk and pulled out a file. He flipped through a few pages before he found what he wanted and handed the pages to Naruko. Naruko only hand to read the first line of the first page before the entire academy was shaken to its fondation by the resulting scream.

"WHY THE HELL AM I ENGAGED!"

BREAK.

Back in the village far away the blond lady had the most ominus feeling she had ever felt pour through her, along with a shiver that sent her cup of saki flying. Something REALLY bad for the village had just accured and she had to find out what NOW!.

"SHIZUNE! send the fastest carrier hawk we have to Jiriaya. I have the worst feeling that something has happened to Naruto" she said to her brown haired assistant, who had learned long ago that when her master thought something was wrong, then it probably was.

"Yes my lady, right away" Shizune shouted as she ran from the room.

BREAK.

In another small town slightly closer to Mahora a perverted old man lay in a drunken stupor and never felt the doom coming for him from every angle.

BREAK.

Back in the office of Mahora Academy's dean Naruko stood trembling as she read an articul that to her ended her life forever.

Official Unbrakeable Magical Engagement and Marriage contract for:

Namikaze, Naruto and Ayase, Yue

Version 4-8 mod 5a

We the guardians of Namikaze, Naruto and Ayase, Yue do here by enter them into an unbrakeable magical engagement and marriage contract on this the twenty third day of August Nineteen eighty eight.

In accordance with (long stretch of legalize that I am to frack'n laxy to write that outlines the tirms of the contract and what each side gets.)

Guardians of Namikaze, Naruto:

Namikaze, Minato. Father

Namikaze, Kushina nee Uzimaki. Mother

Guardian of Ayase, Yue:

Ayase, Kazuma. Father

Ayase, Kikki nee Kazichi. Mother

Witnesses:

Ayase, Taizo. Grandfather of Ayase, Yue

Sarutobi, Hiruzen. Third Hokage of Konohagakure

Arbiter:

Amneko, Tenzo. atterney of law

Dated August 23, 1988

The end of the page had several important looking seals on it, including both the third and forth hokage's personal stamps, making this both VERY real and VERY binding. Naruko could only stand there and shake as she thought of all the choices that had just been taken away from her.

"Well now that you have a clue as to whats going on here could you please drop the transformation Naruto" Naruko snapped her head up and gave the ageing dean a shocked look. The dean just laught as he tapped a finger to one of his cheeks.

"You can't hide the marks of your um affiction Naruto-chan" Naruko just wilted as she realized that she'd been caught. A handsign later and the male Naruto Uzimaki stood in front of the dean's desk in his orange an blue tracksuit.

"So what now Dean-sama?" Naruto asked. Konoemon found the situation very amusing.

"Well I do believe I ow you a mission briefing and then we can decide on where you'll be staying while your here." the dean said then tried not to laugh more at the surprised look on Naruto's face. "Yes Naruto-kun the mission is still on. I didn't just bring you here to tell you of your betrotheds, I do in fact need your help to keep one of my classes safe on the up coming school trip and for the rest of their stay here." Naruto straightened up a bit, this was something he was comfortable with.

"Is there anything in proticular that I need to watch out for sir, or do I just await for the bad to find me?" Naruto asked. The dean though for a moment before answering.

"Lets put it this way Naruto-kun. If most of class Three-A never finds out about you being a ninja by the time they graduate, and you start coming to me for missions to releave the bordom then I'll consider the mission a success" the old man said as he leaned back into his chair.

"And my living arrangements?" dean Konoe thought for a moment, though it was more on who to have live Naruto then where they were going to stay. As he thought his eyes strayed to the marriage contract laying face up on the table. 'That might work the best.' he thought. The dean wrote out two notes before calling for his secratary.

"Well now that thats taken care of, I most remind you to stay in your Naruko-chan form for the majority of the time your here. It wouldn't look good if your new roommate woke up one morning to find a boy in her room now would it. Oh and please don't tell anyone about your abilities" Naruto took on a thinking pose for a moment before responding.

"Does this include my betrotheds as well Dean-sama?, and what should I do if someone does found out about me?" he asked.

"We will discuss your betrotheds after the school trip, along with several other important things"

"Ok" Naruto took a moment to gather the nessusary chakra before he disappeared in a puff of smoke, only for Naruko to take his place just before the dean's secretary arrived. She was a tall, blond woman with glasses and an impressive bust who the dean introduced Shizuna.

Shizuna and Naruko were about to leave the when the dean suddenly remember something. He throw a small scroll to Naruko, telling her that her mother had sent them to him incase she died, cause she didn't trust anyone in the leaf village to carry out her last will the way she wanted them to.

"Now go make Jiriaya-chan prou-" WHAM!CRASH! The dean started but was interupted by a ten pound mallet that left his head imbedded in his crushed desk.

"Naruko!" Shizuna yelled in shock.

"What! the only way I'd make Jiriaya proud would involve running around the school naked while flashing my assets at every man around. No way this side of hell am I duing that!" Shizuna couldn't falt Naruko that as they left the office to find Naruko's new classmates.

BREAK.

Back in the small village, a drunken Jiriaya sat up in his sleep.

"Damn you Naruto, you and your anti-preverted-ness!" He yelled then fell back to sleep.

BREAK.

Finding class 3-A turned out to be pretty easy. All Naruko and Shizuna had to do was follow the racket and it led them straight there. Naruko waited outside as Shizuna entered the 'Madhouse' to calm the students (HAHAHA! ya right!) and announce the new student. A few seconds later she called for Naruko to enter.

Naruko entered the classroom and walked to within a couple of feet of the teachers desk before she turned and bowed to the class.

"Hello, I'm Kazamaki Naruko and I look forward to working with all of you" Naruko said as she straightened back up. The class studied Naruko quietly for a few seconds in a way that made Naruko look around for Jiriaya, before almost half the class gave a shout and tried to tackle her. But Naruko wasn't a ninja for nothing, and just before the first girl (Makie) could get ahold of her Naruko pumped chakra into her legs and jumped straight up. The mob of girls was unbalanced by the loss of their target and ended up tripping over reach other to form a giant dogpile.

"WHAT!" one girl shouted.

"Where'd she go?" another asked as the dogpile unpiled its self and started looking for the new girl.

"Here's her shoes!" a girl with pink hair announced as she held up Naruko's leather shoes.

"But wher-" one started but stopped when a piece of sheetrock bounced off her head. The girl looked at it for a moment before she looked up at the source.

"Ah! there she is!" the girl yelled as she pointed at Naruko, who was hanging from the ceiling by her fingers an toes(alla Ranma) while trembiling like some little forest creature that had just dodged a troubled fate(which she had). Several of the girls who hadn't joined the charge started laughing at the sight of Naruko hanging from the ceiling and a couple applauded her evasive skills in dodging their classmates.

"All right everyone, we've had our fun so please sit down and stop scaring Naruko-san." Shizuna said as she tried(good luck!) to restore order to the class. "Naruko-san can you come back down please"

"Not until they sware that they ain't gonna try to molest me" Naruko said from her safe posistion. A tall blond girl seemed to take offence to that.

"Hey new girl, no one in this class has ever tried or even thought about molesting anyone" she said pompously.

Crickets

Crickets

Crickets

The snickers soon started to flow in from around the room, especially from a red haired girl with bells in her hair. The blond snorted an sat back down when she realized that no one was backing her up on this one. Naruko just stayed were she was.

"That's quite enough class, can everyone please resume their seats so that we can continue with the lesson?" a young, high pitched british voice asked. Naruko looked down at the sound of the voice and was shocked to see a ten year old boy behind the teachers podium on a stool. The boy had red, spiky hair and was waring specticals along with a green suit. The boy looked up at Naruko before giving her a short bow.

"Miss Kazamaki, I'm Negi Springfield and I will be your homeroom teacher while your in class 3-A. If you could please come down and take the seat in back next to miss Hyuuga" Naruko couldn't help but like Negi right off the bat and actually looked forward to being in his class, if for no other reason that she might actually LEARN something from him.

Naruko let go of the ceiling and managed to twist her body around in time to land on her hands and feet, then stood up an dusted herself off. She retrieved her shoes from the Pink haired girl who had picked them up, and made her way back to her seat. Dodging butt pinches, swats, and wedgies the whole way. By the time Naruko made it to her seat she had succeaded in making herself the new top target of the pink haired prankster twins.

Hinata seemed to be waiting for Naruko an pounced on her the second the red head sat down.

"Hi, I'm Hinata Hyuuga, its a pleasure to meet you" Naruko studied the hand that Hinata was holding out to her for a second before taking it while giving the blue haired girl one of her biggest grins.

"Naruko" the sex-shifter said simply. The two girls spent the rest of the class in a companiable silence as they tried to make it through to the end of the day without dieing of laughter when someone in class pulled a prank or Asuna and the class president got into a catfight.

Just before class ended professor Springfield looked at the class and cleared his throat.

"Hem, just a few more thing before we conclude for the day" here the b-professor looked back at Naruko "Kazamaki-san, were you assigned a place to stay?" Negi and the rest of the class watch as Naruko dug through her pockets for a moment before she let out a shout of victory and pulled out a slip of paper.

"Yes Sir! I've been assigned room 02AX on floor 5?" The class all assumed thoughtful expressions when they heard the room number.

"Has anyone ever used that room before?" Asuna asked.

"No, in fact it hasn't been used in years." Kazumi said, being the resident paparazzi it made some scene that she'd have that kind of info.

"It used to be a teacher's apartment back when the female members of staff used to live in the building with the students, back before the staff got their own apartment building." Ayaka finished before she turned to reguard Naruko aguin.

"Hey! new girl!" Naruko had to really restrain the urge to mallet the blond buffon for talking to her that way, "Every member of class 3-A is assigned a roommate as a secerity measure. So which plebian got stuck with you." Oh yes there would be vengance for this blondie.

As Naruko looked back to her slip she missed the looks of disgust that the rest of class 3-A shot Ayaka, but being the blond she was she completely missed the hints to back off, before Naruko found the name she was lookin for.

"According to this I'm staying with Ayesa Yeu?" Naruko looked up to see if anyone recognized then name to find that most of the class was either very confused or laughing their asses off. The only one who wasn't doing either of these was a girl with purple hair that was slit into two bunches that hung down her back to her butt, with two smaller braids that framed her almost emotionless face and just reached her chest, she was also one of the shorter girls.

The girl was currently sucking on a juice box, which was obviously empty is the choking noises it was making were any indication. The reason the girl probably hadn't noticed the fact that her drink was empty was that she was buisy glaring at Naruko with a vein pulsing on her forehead.

A tall green haired girl with glasses stepped up behind Naruko and read the name on the paper over the red head's shoulder. After a few moments the girl's smile became a toothy evil grin as she looked over at the glaring girl.

"I think she means Ayase Yue." at this many of the girls lossed interest and when back to watching the teacher. No one noticed the look of loathing that Yue shot at her soon to be roommate, well almost no one.

"Well then, now that thats been taken careoff," Negi said as he tried to get the class to focus back on him. "Next week is the school trip to Kyoto so if there is anything you need please pick it up over the weekend, class dismissed." Negi then had to dive for cover as most of the class stampeaded out the door. Within a few seconds their were less then a dozon people left in the classroom. After the stampeade was over Negi caustionly stood from behind his desk an dusted himself off as he looked around.

"Well then, lets get you settled in Naruko-san".

BREAK.

Yue Ayase was well known in class 3-A for many things. Her love of books yet hatred for studying, the weird drinks she liked to try, and her ability to sit in the middle of the rowdiest class in Mahora Academy history and not bat an eyelash or show any emotion at all were probably the ones most people thought of when her name was mentioned.

Amongst the Library Exploration Club she acted as the level headed voice of reason when Haruna started plotting, and the boost of confidence that helped push Nodoka forward. She also had one of the best analytical minds of the group, allowing her to quickly anaylize the people around her with a great deal of skill.

Yet for all her skill she just couldn't figure out what made her new roommate tick(Neither can Shikamaru). The girl could be a complete airhead one second, be handing out sage advice the next, and give Haruna a run for the most devious award right after that.

For Naruko figureing out Yue was fairly simple. She just took her friend Shikimaru Nara, made him female and added a love for books and boda bing boda boom she had Ayase Yue. It was just as easy to figure out Yue's friends. One was a total airhead, one was timid and one was evil incarnate and determined to take over the world.

The five girls plus Negi and Asuna climed the stairs that led to the 3-A dorms in relative quiet before turning right at the top instead of left and found themselves outside of an overlooked door with a dusty number plate.

"Is this it?" Haruna asked as Naruko pulled out a neckerchief and wiped off the metal plack, revealing the numbers 02.

"Ya this is it" Naruko pulled out a small key that she'd been given by Shizuna when they met with her after class. The lock gave a satisfying click when the key was turned but the door wouldn't budge when Naruko gave it a push, or when Haruna, Nodoka and Yue joined in. It finally took the addition of Asuna and Negi to pop the door and reveal the room within.

"What a frack'n mess!" Asuna shouted when Haruna hit the lights. The whole room covered in a solid two inches of dust with the light fixtures being so badly covered that they barely gave off any light.

"This'll take days to clear before anyone can even think about living here!" Nodoka was starting to panic slightly at the thought of spending the whole weekend cleaning instead of a dozon odd more relaxing things to due. Naruko though just got an evil smirk on her face as she surveyed the room.

"Anyone care to make a wager?" she asked in a slightly devious voice. Haruna looked up at the sound of that, she was always on the lookout to make some quick change.

"What are the terms?" the mangaki asked just as deviously. Naruko smirked as she started to set her trap.

"How long do you think it will take you guys to get Juice Box's stuff rounded up and moved over here?" Naruko asked innecently.

"Maybe thirty minutes if everyone helps out" Yue supplied as she pulled out another of her drinks.

"Alright I bet that I can, without help, get this room cleaned up in under thirty minutes" every head in the room spun to look at the red head, to find her looking supremely confident.

"Thats impossible!" Nodoka and Haruna shouted togther, Negi and Asuna both started giving Naruko weird looks while Yue did a major spit take. After she got over the though Haruna started to set her own bet-trap, not knowing that she was already close to falling into Naruko's.

"Oh?" Haruna asked with a thoughtful look on her face that was hard to see in the dim light, "and how do you plan to do that magic?" Haruna's laugh was joined by most of the other people in the room.

"But I really can do it" Naruko pretended to poot, the lack of light concealing the vicious smirk that now graced her face.

"Sure you can 'Ruko-chan" Haruna said in a patronizing voice while she patted Naruko on the head, attempting to gall the girl into doing something rash. Never knowing that she was infact the one being minipulated.

"Can too!"

"Cannot!"

"CAN TOO!"

"CANNOT!"

"THAT"S IT!" Naruko shouted as she reached into one of her pockets and pulled out a wud of bills, which she then used to smack the green haired mangaki accrossed the face. "THREE THOUSAND YEN SAYS I CAN!".

Naruko's trap was baited and set.

Haruna did some quick calculations in her head before making her wager.

"Then I bet thirty mealtickets that you can't!" the mangaki said as she pulled out the little paper passes. After that both girls pass their bets to Nodoka for safe keeping while compation takes place.

"Now gir-" Negi started, but quailed when both girl shot him a deathglare for interrupting them.

"Try not to cry when you loss new girl." Haruna said with a wide, evil smile as looked at the shorter redhead. Naruko just smile evilly right back and watched as the girls walked out of the room to start packing Yue's stuff. At the door though Yue stopped and gave Naruko a bland look.

"I hope you know what your getting into." she said.

"What? don't you trust me?" Naruko said while giving Yue her best Puppy eyes no Jutsu. Yue couldn't hold in her smirk and helped the other girls close the door.

In the near total darkness Naruko waited until the chakra signatures of the grils and their teacher started to walk away. When she was sure that they had left Naruko reached into her card pouch and started removing some of her seals and her caligraphy set.

'Time to get to work.'

BREAK.

Down the hall from where Naruko was working Hinata Hyuuga sat down heavily after a very long day of trying not to die of laughter while in class with the girls of 3-A.

She and her friends Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka had been given this mission by the fifth Hokage herself scenes it was for such a high profile client. Not that the client had been happy with who he got. He had wanted Naruto Uzumaki but Naruto was out of the village right now and unavailable for mission.

Though why the dean had wanted a boy for a mission to infiltrate a GIRLS school didn't make sense to Hinata.

After taking a second to clear her mind Hinata sat up straighter and started forming handsigns to activate her families bloodline trait. The veins around her pupiless lavander eyes bludge and soon she could see everything and everyone for a kilometer around her, no matter what might been in the way. Hinata made a quick scan of area around and inside the building to make sure there was noone or nothing trying to get into the in or harm the students inside. After seeing nothing of alarm Hinata decided to engage in her favorite pastime of spying on the girls of 3-A while she did her homework.

It was while Hinata was working on her math problems that she saw the confrontation between Naruko and Haruna. Poor Naruko-chan, letting herself get so easily conned into making a bet with probibly the evilest person in the whole of 3-A, Hinata couldn't help feeling sorry for her.

But there was something about the way Naruko was acting that Hinata just couldn't put her finger on. She didn't act like she'd just been had by someone, she looked like she'd been the one pulling the wool. It reminded Hinata so much of her friend Naruto that she couldn't help but giggle just a bit. Back in Konoha Naruto had made a name for himself as a prankster of the highest order, even her father and the perious Hokage had been on the receiving end of some of Naruto's work.

After Haruna and the others left Naruko seemed to get even eviler as she pulled a tag out of a pouch on her belt and put it on the wall next to the door. Hinata wondered what it was for a moment when Naruko seemed to look at her, not in her direction, actually AT HER! This sent a chill down Hinata's spine, she didn't know how she was going to deal with someone who could detect her bloodline when it was active.

While Hinata was thinking Naruko activated the tag she had placed on the wall. Hinata almost fell over when the room Naruko was in suddenly disappeared from her vision.

'What the hell is going on here? First she can track my Byakugan, then see actually has seals strong enough to back it. Who the hell is that girl?' Hinata took one last look at the now opake room that held Naruko Kazamaki as her shock turned to determination. She was going to get to the bottom of this, and she'd due it before everyone left on the school trip.

BREAK.

"Dang it Yueichi, for someone that dosn't like to study you sure have a lot of books!" Asuna quipped as she walked with the rest of Yue's friend. She had a briefcase in each hand and a rucksack on her back, all filled with Yue's collection of books. Around her the other girls and Negi had split the rest of Yue's stuff between them.

"Why study when I have a good book near?" Yue asked nonchalantly as she walked along with a suitcase the contained her 'personal items'(underwear) and sucked on a new box of some strange juice.

"Less talking more walking!" Haruna order from her place at the head of the prossesion. "The faster you all move, the faster I collect my winnings!" the rest of the group gave Haruna a weird look as the green hair mangaki started to cackle evily.

"Isn't that a little harsh Haruna? the girls only been here a day and your going to probibly take all her money for the trip?" Asuna asked as they continued to walk. Haruna seemed to quiet down for a moment as she actually thought about what she'd done, or at least thats what the rest of the girls hoped was happening.

"Your probably right," Haruna said after a moment "but she DID start this, so if she losses then she can only blame herself" Haruna finished as she reached the door to Yue's new room. she set her load aside so that she could add her shoulder to help open the door. The others joined Haruna in setting their shoulders to the troublesome door (In Konoha a laxy genius sneezed!) and got ready to push.

"On three! one. . .two. . .THREE!" Haruna shouted as she twisted to nob and all assembled gave a great heave . .which was totally unnessary as the door didn't just open, it was flung aside by the force of the push. With the lack of any resistance the pushers overextended themselves and went tumbling into the brightly lit room.

"Owwww! what. . happ. . end?" Asuna was struck momentarily dumb as she gazed around the room. Where before there had been so much dirt that even the dirt was dirty, now it looked like there wasn't a speck of dust anywhere in sight. The lights could now shine properly without the dust getting in the way.

And standing in the middle of it all, smirking like a cat that got the cream many times over was Naruko with her arms crossed behind her head.

"So um, this clean enough for you?" Naruko tried to sound innicent, she really did, but it just didn't stand a chance of sounding anything less then totally evil with the look on her face. Her smirk only got larger as the blood drained from Haruna's face.

"It's . not . . possible?" Haruna whispered to her self before she jumped to her feet and started looking around the room and into some of the other connected rooms as well. She had to see if Naruko had missed anything or she'd loss a bet for the first time in years.

"While she's off wallowing in defeat, would the rest of you like a tour?" with a nod of accent Naruko began to show the rest of Yue's friends around. The first room was fifty by fifteen feet divided into a thirty by fifteen foot common area and a twenty by fifteen foot kitchenette with an equally sized loft above it. To the left of the kitchen was a thirty by twenty foot room that would have been a bedroom when this was a teachers room. To the right of the kitchen were two doors. One led to a small toilet that had a small door connected to the room next to it which held-.

"YOU LUCKY BUMS GET YOUR OWN SUNKEN BATH!" Asuna yelled as her pigtail stood out from the side of her head like some spooked cat. Beside her Negi's eyes were bludging as he looked from the sparkling blue tiled floor to the four individual washstations, but what really dropped everyones jaws was the ten by fifteen foot sunken pool along one side of the room, and that took up half the rooms floor space.

Negi turned to his female students to gauge their reactions, only to backpedal in fright when he saw the drool flowing from the girls mouths. They usually only had this level of reaction when they encountered something of great cuteness or of great personal gain, Negi being the victim of the first alot lately.

"Yueichi-chan! we're your friends right?" all the girls said as they threw their best Puppy Eyes no Jutsu at the purple haired juice drinker, even Nodoka was begging for all she was worth and no one knew when Haruna showed up. Yue was calmly sipping on her newest drink as she tried to ignore the pleading from the girls around her, but the evil grin that had started to appear on her face showed that Yue was already making plans on how to best exploit this god given resource.

"We do need to check the pipes." Yue said to an equally evily grinning Naruko.

"If they help you unpack, then I see no reason that they con't join us for the 'breaking in' of the bath" Naruko said to herself as she entered her thinking pose, or at least she pretened to, the sound of high speed movement confirming that the rest of the people in the room were now moving a very high speed to help Yue do something that would have only taken her five minutes for anyway. The two remaining girl gave each other a bland look.

"SUCKERS!" and soon Yue and Naruko were on the floor laughting their heads off. After a few moments Yue drag herself out of the bath to make sure her stuff was put away correctly, while Naruko started the faucets to start clearing any contamination out of the piles. Both thought that they were coming to enjoy their time togther with Naruko hoping that if Yue ever found out that she was really a boy, that she would suffer the 'Sakura' reaction.

BREAK.

Chapter End.

Thank you for reading my first offical attempt at a Crossover. Please leave your thoughs (Be they good or bad) in a review if you want this story to update. Otherwise I tend to concentrate on one of my more popular stories first.

Also I'm trying to decide if I should, A) have Naruko/to teach his fiance(s) Ninja arts. Or B) Uzumaki learns magic first and make his fiance(s) his ministra.

There will be a poll set up to determain the rest of Naruto's new girlfriends, so please vote. (P.S. Yue is already in.)

**Beta The True One Slacker here saying I searched for and got some if not most of the misspellings if any are still there it is because my spell check doesn't work so I work manually using .**


	2. Godpire

I don't own any part of Naruto or Negima.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Comments)

BREAK.

Story Start.

Naruko felt like she was slowly being pulled towards the land of the living. Her internal clock telling her that it was time to get and do something. The red head tried to resist, she wanted nothing more than to sleep in for once. But a voice in her head that sounded like a mix of Hinata and Sakura started berating her for not taking her responsibilities as a Konoha ninja seriously an that if she even wanted to be considered for the Hokage's chair then she'd better get up right now. Unable to win the argument with the voices Naruko finally started to put some effort into waking up.

But as she began to become aware of her surroundings, she found herself in the enviable (or unenviable) position of being the filling of a girl pie. Naruko's head was firmly planted between Konoka's breasts (and Konoka's top was wide open!), Haruna was snuggling into Naruko's left side with her right arm under Naruko's back. Nodoka was doing the same from the right while Yue had sprawled out on top of all of them with Nodoka and Haruna's remaining arms tossed over her.

'Well this is a new experience.' Naruko thought as she tried to find some way to get out of the pile without disturbing the rest of her new friends. though every time Naruko would try to move her head, Konoka would purr like some giant cat which was very distracting.

Finally Naruko came up with a plan that might work. Very slowly she worked her hands into a position were she could form the necessary handsigns, and a soundless puff later a shadow clone of her silently left to complete her creator's orders. a couple of minutes later the clone returned with Naruko's large beanbag bed, which it set down a few feet from the pile of girls. Naruko began to slowly minipulate her chakra, slowly lifting herself along with Haruna, Yue and Nodoka a few inches into the air. From below Naruko could hear Konoka wimper lightly when she lossed the weight and warmth of her friends. It didn't last long cause at the moment the other four were high enough, the clone used a Substitution Jutsu to switch the beanbag for Konoka with the clone catching the sleeping heiress before the jutsu dropped her.

With phase one out of the way, Naruko started on phase two. With a gentle application of more chakra the red head lifted Yue into the air again, along with Haruna's left arm and Nodoka's right. She then packed them with enough chakra to hold for a little while, even if Naruko suddenly moved. With everthing ready the clone did another substitution, switching Konoka for her creator. There was a moment just after Konoka appeared under Yue were she looked like she was going to wake up. but the airhead just snuggled deeper into the large beanbag before giving off a contented sigh and started trying pull Yue closer to her.

An amused smile appeared on Naruko's face as she gentle cancelled the chakra holding Yue up, allowing the heiress to play her shorter friend into her chest. A quilt to keep them warm and Naruko was almost ready to leave for her morning training, she'd just had to leave her roommate a note. But were to put it so that no one missed it when they woke up?

Naruko's smile suddenly turned evil as she pulled out a pen and a pad of sticky notes. A couple of minutes later Naruko lightly shut the door as she left in a form fit gymsuit with a dufflebag over her shoulder.

Break.

In a cabin in a pine grove several miles from the junior high dorms a young blond girl in a bath robe sat on the edge of her bed, her attention was focused on photograph in her hands.

Now most people wouldn't take Evangeline A.K. McDowell for being the sentimental type, and most of the time they'd be right, but there were times and subjects that could send Eva off on a trip down memory lane. Having the son of one of her second favorite and currently most despised person as her teacher was one such occurrence.

This proticular round of flashbacks was brought on by the arrival of one Kazamaki Naruko, a red haired firecracker that joined the class the day before looked so much like the little blonds foremost favorite person that Eva had hardly been able to concentrate on the teachers and their lessons. It was bugging her so bad that Eva hadn't been able to sleep until she'd gotten to the bottom of this.

The photo in Eva's hand was the starting point, it showed her and her three best friends just before two had died and she'd been seal away in Mahora.

Two of the people were red-heads like the new girl, and the other was a golden blond in a white and orange cloak. The three were gathered around a small blond girl in a frilly white dress that almost reached the ground, on the blond's head was a small doll in a black, gothic style dress with a large cleaver over her shoulder. The girl was a (slightly) younger Evangeline and her combat puppet Chachazero, though you wouldn't think it from the fact that the picture was sixteen plus years old. The reason for the disparity was quite simple really. Eva is a Vampire, a Shinso to be exact the most powerful kind of vampire there is, and was over five hundred years old.

To the left of pictoral Eva was Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage of the ninja village of Konohagakure and one of the most powerful ninja to ever exist. He and Eva, while never close, had developed an understanding during their short acquaintance. Even while they had clashed over many issues of dark vs evil and self vs community.

On Eva's other side was Nagi Springfield, the Thousand Master as most of the magical community thought of him, and Idiot Extraordaniare to those who really knew him. Nagi's white mages cloak was battered and thread worn but that mattered little to him as he stood here grining like a maniac. He had rescued Eva from a mob just before he had meet with his two friends and had allowed her to travel with him for awhile.

And in the middle of the group with her arms around the little vampire and a grin even larger then Nagi's was the one Eva considered her big sister, Kushina Namikaze nee Uzumaki. The red haired woman was waring a long red dress instead of the usual blue jumpsuit and flakjacket that was her uniform when on duty. The picture had been taken just before the Namikaze's were to return to Konoha.

The reason they were heading home was that Kushina was expected to give birth in October, and Eva had acted like a little girl for the first time in centuries. This had greatly amused the red haired Kunoichi and much teasing from the two men when ever they saw it.

A month after the pair had left, letter arrived for Nagi and Eva. In them Kushina and Minato confirmed Eva and Nagi as the Godparents of their son, who was to carry the name Naruto Uzumaki until he was strong enough to survive aguinst Minato's many enemies, then he would be allowed to take the Namikaze name. Or that was the plan if something were to happen to his parents.

And something had happened.

Just before Kushina had gone into labor, she and Minato had sent another letter along with a scoll to the vampire.

Eva-chan.

I hope this finds you well. Naruto is due tomarrow and both Minato and I are really excited. We are also very nerves as the former Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi has come to us with a warning that some of Konoha less savory elements may be planning something to coincide with the birth of our son.

Sarutobi said he was trying to mitigate whatever they're planning, but he dosn't know that where Naruto is concerned we count everyone in Konoha as a possible threat now. He knows that we made you an Nagi Naruto's godparents and has been trying to make us change are minds ever since. If something goes wrong in the next couple of days he may return to being the Hokage and try to keep Naruto here in Konoha.

NO WAY THIS SIDE OF HELL WE"RE ALLOWING THAT!, its hard enough growing up here with people that love you around, If something happens to us Naruto will be coming to Nagi first, and if he's unavailable then you get to care for our son.

I know, scary though that. The son of both the Forth Hokage and the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi raised by the most powerful dark mage to ever exsist. But if the rumors are even half true then Minato and I think its a far better option.

To go along with this plan we have pack everything of value that we own into the sealing scoll that came with this letter. If nothing happens then Minato will come and retreive it, and bring you to meet your godson. But if something does happen then guard that scoll with all your unnatural abilities and try and get our son to safety.

with love

Kushina Namikaze

Kushina fears proved well founded as the Kyuubi had somehow excaped from Kushina's seal and Minato had been forced to reseal it into his newly born son. Then Sarutobi retook the hat, and firmly denied that Minato ever had any children or that Naruto Uzumaki even existed. Nagi had even gone to Konoha in order to find their godson, and been thrown out before he even had a chance to really look.

They had even tried to go through the Daimyo to get around the blocks the Hokage and village council had put up. but their letters never got through.

This left Eva VERY pissed off, and she was seriously thinking of just crushing Konoha and physically finding Naruto that way, but Nagi managed to stop her before she could do it, sighting that in her rampage she might freeze NARUTO! along with the rest of the ingrates. He had then snuck up on her a hit her with the Infernus Scholasticus curse that confined her to Mahora academy grounds and limited her power.

When Eva had demained a reason from the mage, Nagi had said that it would give her a chance to cool her tempor while Nagi used other methods to find Naruto, as well as keep her in a semi safe location that made it harder for Konoha's ninjas to get at her and try to steal Naruto's inheritance from her. He had promised to come release her when he found Naruto or when she graduated, though he had also built in a fail safe just in case something happened to him, which proved fortunate as Nagi had disappeared a year later.

This had left her stuck with no way of trying to get her godson out of that bastards grasp. Was it any wonder that she was cracky most of the time.

When Nagi's son had arrived at the school for his training Eva had thought she had a way to get out of here. But that plan fell through when she tried to take Negi's blood by force (lets face it she still dosn't always think thing through), but at least the boy was going to try and help find a away to remove the curse.

Then the three little leaf kunoichi's had showed up, and it took all a Eva's (limited) self control not to rip the brats into little pieces. In fact the only things that had stopped her was Negi's begging and the Dean's orders not to, they themselves had done nothing to worrent her wrath.

But Naruko's arrival yesterday had thrown Eva into complete dissary. The red head had looked and acted so much like Kushina that Eva was sure that her friend had found a way to cheat death at first. But after a few moments of doing every calming exercise she knew Eva began to spot some differences, the girls hair and eyes were the wrong sides of color for Kushina, and her late friend didn't have whisker marks on her cheeks.

Just as the vampire was about to blow the girl of as another Kushina look alike the girl walked passed her and Eva got a noise full of the girls scent. Like all other vampires Eva had the ability to tell people apart by scent, but as a Shinso she also could tell a persons health, magical power and PARENTAGE from just a wiff of the person scent. And this Naruko Kazamaki smelled like a mix of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

Eva had spent the rest of the day trying to get the girl on her own, where she could use the rest of her vampiric abilities to comfirm what her noise was telling her. But the girl was always surrounded by all or part of the rest of the class, and when Eva had tried to sneak into the girls room dearing the night a barrier around the room had stopped her. The vampire had returned to her cabin to try to get some sleep so she could try again in the morning.

It was morning now so Eva got up and head down stairs to start the day, and hopefully answer the mystery of that girl.

BREAK.

In another of the dormitory's rooms Hinata Hyuuga was getting ready to start the day with her normal morning workout on the roof.

BREAK.

When Eva arrived at the girl's dormitory she followed the new girl's scent to her room, which was still locked and protected by that barrier. But a new scent trail leading away from the door and up the stairs. Eva took the stairs two at a time as she ran up them until they stopped at the door to the roof.

"HAAA!"THUD!' Evangeline paused a moment when she heard the warcry, followed instantly by the sound of flesh hittting fabric and padding. A few silent steps later and Eva found her red-haired quarry making a punching bag regret its existance. Naruko had the power and speed to make many of the fight clubs in Mahora either drool with longing or tremble in fear, though she lack a firm combat form.

"Chachamaru" Eva whispered and the green haired robogirl appear silently from, where ever, to stand next to her master.

"Yes master?"

"We're going to give the new girl a little combat test, physical combat only with minimal injury. Oh and make sure to fill this syringe with some of her blood as well" Eva gave the robot a clear syringe.

"Right away master" Chachamaru said in a monotone before she leap to her task.

BREAK.

Naruko was starting to sweat from her morning training as she stepped away from the poor bag that she'd been whailing on. The red head had always found a morning workout got her fired up for the rest of the day, though she could do without the audiance.

Roof most have been a very popular place in the mornings for the more, combative, members of class 3-A. Ku Fei and Cho Lingshen were several dozen meters away going through forms for what looked like Kung fu. At the other end of the roof Setsuna was swinging away with her sword. Hinata was in the middle practicing her juken.

Oh and Chachamaru was charging her with swords sprouting from both arms. . . What!

Naruko backpedalled as fast as she could to dodge the attacks and still her tracksuit top was nicked, but now she had her full attention on her attacker and was able to clearly dodge the rest of her attacks.

"What the hell!" Naruko yelled as she found an opening to nail Chachamaru with a right snap kick, knocking the robot several meters back. Chachamaru easily reset after she landed, folding away her sword blades as she dropped into a more stable fighting position.

"My master as asked that I give you a light combat test" the robot said in her usual monotone before she charged back and started throwing punch combo at her shorter classmate.

"Oh? OK" replied Naruko as she dodged and deflected the flurry of punches before ducking the last and launching a left leg sweep. Chachamaru easily leap over the sweep and lassed out with an axe kick, which Naruko rolled away from before planting a right hook into Chacha's face.

And so it continued for another ten minutes as each girl tried to pound the other into submission(though Chachamaru wasn't really trying to hard). Each would seem to get the upper hand for a bit, only for the other to find a way to back her momentum and go on a counterattack. Neither girl paid any real attention to the audience that was watching from the sidelines and in a couple of instances cheering for their favorite fighter.

When Chachamaru had what she'd been ordered to get she boosted away from the panting kunoichi to signal the end of the fight.

"That will be enough to fufill my mission, please enjoy the rest of your day" Chachamaru said as she gave a bow to her panting and bleeding opponent, then prepare to walk away.

"Hey Chacha-san, let your 'master' know that they owe me a new suit" naruko yelled after Chachamaru's retreating back. Chacha just gave a wave before she turned a corner and left everyone's view. Naruko sighed as the green haired robot left before turning to pack up punching bag to head back, only to find herself jumped by a pair of excitable chinese fighters that keep gushing about how assume that fight had been, while Hinata was trying to drag Naruko someplace quiet so she could treat the numerous cuts and bruses.

"Later we have fight, yes." Ku Fei said as she helped hull Naruko's bag back down to her room.

"Sure, just give me some time to heal first" Naruko said as she was half carried half dragged down the hall by Hinata. "Hinata-san please slow down. I'm going to be hurt even more at the rate pulling me!" Hinata blushed slightly at the scolding and slowed to a more reasonable rate of travel.

"Sorry, but I just can't stand seeing people I care about injured" Hinata was yanked to a stop when Naruko seemed to freeze in place. When Hinata looked at the newest 3-A recruit, she was surprised to see a worried look on the girls face.

"Sorry" Hinata started aguin "It's just that you reminded me of someone I know for a moment and I just sorta reacted".

"Thats good, 'cause I just don't swing that way" Naruko said with a straight face, which lasted for two seconds as what she'd said slowly penetrated the blue haired girl's skull before Naruko almost fell over laughing as a massive blush covered Hinata's face. Hinata blush soon gave way to a scowl as she contemplated pummeling the laughing girl next to her, who was starting to really remind her of Naruto Uzumaki, her best friend from back home. They even had similar names!

"Knock it off you. . you. . PERVERT!" Hinata yelled, which only made the girl laugh harder.

"Sure thing Ero-nata" Naruko said as she finally managed to get her laughter and started walking aguin, but stopped when she felt a bunch of kill-intent and heard a demonic voice.

"I-"

"-DO NOT-" Naruko spun around in time to see Tyrannis Hinatacis yank the bag of training equipment away from a terrified Ku Fei. Suddenly Naruko felt that makeing a quick exit was a good idea.

"-ALLOW ANYONE BUT NARUTO UZUMAKI TO CALL ME ERO-NATA!" a now demonic looking Hinata shouted as she spun the heavy bag above her head while her body was wrapped in black flames and her eyes glowed with rage. Naruko couldn't help but gulp when she saw Hinata's state, and only two words excaped before she was forced to start ranning.

"OH CRAP!".

BREAK.

Several blocks away from the carnage. Eva strolled along with Chachmaru as she listened to the report the robot had put toghter for her while she looked at the small viel of blood in her hand.

"She definatly has combat skills master, and experience. But her skills seem unpolished, like no one will teach her more then a few moves before leaving her to figure out the rest" the monotone of Chachamaru's voice barely got through her master's distracted state, but she'd been asked to report so she did.

"Did you catch everything master?" the robot asked.

"Of course I did" Eva said testily as she brooded about what she'd just seen. Naruko had obviously been in some fights, and serious ones too. But for someone suspected of being ninja trained, Naruko's fighting just seemed sloppy, like she'd missed more then half her combat training and had only recently started to relearn it. If Naruko really was who Eva wanted her to be, then this was unacceptabled!

"Master?"

"What?" Eva really didn't her brooding to be interupted.

"When I was fighting Naruko you asked me to look for anything unusual. In addition to her unbalanced fighting abilities I noticed that Naruko had two powerful seals place on he-"

"WHAT!"

"One is a highly advanced containment seal, of a type I am unfimiliar with, that restrains a massive amount of demonic power. The second is also highly advanced and probably one of a kind" Chachamaru said, ignoring the interuptions as she always did. Eva though, was both horrified the seals. She probably know what the containment seal was holding but the second worried her.

"The second?" the blond vampiress asked.

"A loyalty seal of extreme power and extreme complexity" there was a moments silence before Eva lossed an enraged cry, and Mahora was suddenly sufficating under the unrestrained kill-intent of a Shinso class vampire who was now majorly PISSED.

Eva now needed every ounce of control she could muster to keep her from either ranning to Negi to demaned his blood to break the seal, or rynning to hug the girl who might just be her godson.

Luckly for everyone, a distraction arrived in the form of the silver haired, cigarette smoking Takahata Takamichi, who had came running the second he felt Eva's bloodlust spike.

"Is everything ok here Eva?" Takamichi asked congenially as he approached the vampire girl with his hands in his suit pocket. You'd think this would mean that Takamichi was completely at ease, but in reality this was his ready stance for combat, and only someone with a death wish would approach a t'd off vampire like Evangeline A.K. McDowell without being ready to fight or run for their lives.

"No, something is very wrong" Eva growled as she looked at her former teacher, "Is the Dean available? I need to speak with him". Takamichi didn't even need to think twice before he answered.

"Yes he is" was all he need to say before Eva started to march of to meet with the Konoe. While they were walking Takahata asked Chachamaru what had sparked Eva off so badly, and a few monotone scentances from the robot was all that was need to make the usually relaxed teacher speed up his walk to parallel the steamed vampire.

BREAK.

Down in the city of Mahora Naruko's head snapped up when she felt the kill-intent wash over her. A quick scan of the people around her showed that the blast of intent had been powerful enough for even untrained people to feel its effects.

"Something wrong?" Yue asked as she and Nodoka stopped slightly in front of the red head. Yue had also felt. something like a chill run up her spine, but she had just blown it off as the wind, until she saw Naruko react the way she had.

"No, just a chill" Naruko responed, her eye told a different story though as she continued to scan her surroundings. The two libairy girls bought it though and soon the three were entering another story to buy supplies that they'd need for the Kyoto trip.

BREAK.

In the School Dean's office things were anything but calm. The knowledge that Jiriaya had sent them a possible bomb had everyone on edge. Not that many people held Naruko responsible for this but the knowledge did mean that some of their plans had to be moved up.

"Chachamaru, can you please show us what this seal looks like?" the Dean asked from behind his desk, while to one side Negi fidgetted next to Takamichi.

"Yes Headmaster" Chachamaru said as she took a piece of paper and started to sketch the seal. It took the robot several minutes to finally complete her task, and when she was done the result didn't exactly go over well with the assembled mages.

"Thats a monster!" proffessor Akashi shouted when he got a good look as the seal.

"It will take us awhile to construct a counter seal" the Dean said as he steepled his fingers while he thought.

"Should we keep Naruto-kun here while the class goes to Kyoto?" Takamichi asked.

"No" the Dean responded, "Naruto was sent here to help protect the class, the seal won't interfer with that and holding him here might lead to awkward questions. No it's best if we let Naruto do his job while we work on the counter seal". The assembled teachers nodded in response while thinking about how to destroy the loyalty seal.

"But that dosn't mean we won't send some insurance." the questioning looks from his staff caused Dean Konoe to bust out laughing for a few moments before he turned to the resident vampire.

"So Eva-chan, how would you like to go to Kyoto?"

BREAK.

Chapter End.

Done! I though you might like to have chapter two to soon, so I tried to hurry as fast as I could while still making it interesting.

Current leaders in the engagement race are,

Konoka/Setsuna

Ayaka?

Keada

Kazumi

Current losers all have pink hair.

Please reveiw.


	3. Curse Breaking and Damsel Saving

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Comments)

BREAK.

Story Start.

"Those jerks!"

Several heads looked out of their doorways in curiosity, only to shake in exasperation when they saw the red head leading the Library Exploration Club up the stairs with several bags in her hands. The girls couldn't keep the smiles off their faces as Naruko riled aguinst the store's prices.

"I swear the shop owners were calling each other after we left so they could jack their prices up!" Naruko growled as she stomped up to her room and shpved her key into the lock. One loud click later and Naruko was pushing her way into her room. Outside the library girls were having a good laugh at their new friend.

"I don't know how your going to get any reading done Yueichi, with that psychopath aroun-" Haruna's quip was interupted by a shopping bag slamming into her head from the open room.

"I heard that!"

"Damn that girl has good ears" Haruna whined quietly as she held her head. That was it for the rest of the library girls, who commenced to roll around on the ground while laughing so hard that Nodoka lost the ability to make sounds for awhile. Haruna tried to give the others an evil glare, but the sight of her holding her lumpy head took any real sting out of it.

"Am I interrupting something?" a calm voice asked. The girls who could looked up to see their former professor walking up to them.

"Just the usual professor" Yue managed to get out between bouts of laughter. Takamichi just smiled as he thought of all the good times that he'd had riding herd on the girls of 3-A.

"If thats all then I'll leave you to it if you tell me where I can find Kazamaki Naruko?" The girls started to quiet down a bit so they could answer, when the girl herself stuck her head out of her door.

"Ya need something Professor?" Naruko asked.

"The Dean sent me to get you, something about some of your paperwork that he wanted to talk to you about." Naruko saw through the calm demeanor of Takahata's, this had something to do with her mission.

"I'll be out in a sec." Naruko said and rushed back into the room the stash her shopping and grab her coat. Yue suddenly found the situation less the funny for some reason and pulled out one of her many juice boxes to hide her nerves. Nodoka saw the reaction and move to put her friends mind at ease.

"Its probably nothing Yueichi" Yue wished her old friend was right, cause the look on Naruko's face said that the red head was taking it very seriously. Yue had never seen Naruko look that serious before, even when they had been talking about serious topics dearing the shopping trip today. The girl's face was set and her gaze became colder then ice as she threw on her smoky gray duster and started following professor Takahata away.

"I'll grab us some takeout for dinner tonight Yue-san" Naruko yelled over her shoulder as she walked away. This got everyones attention since the red head was almost never formal, something major must be afoot.

BREAK.

"So, ah whats up professor?" Naruko asked after they had walked for a little while. Naruko didn't know Professor Takahata that well, so she couldn't get a read on his emotions to judge the situation with. Takamichi couldn't resist giving a chuckle at the obviously confused girl following him.

"Dean Konoe wants to see you as theres been a change of plans for the Kyoto trip." Naruko looked even more confused now and a little worried as well, "Don't worry the trip is still on, we're just going to send along a little more firepower. and we need your help to allow as to us this source of power." Takamichi finished as they stepped into a desserted alley, allowing Takamichi to instant movement them the rest of the way to the Dean's front door.

When Takahata pushed the door open Naruko saw that there were three people waiting for them. One was the green haired robot that had attacked her that morning, along with the old Dean and a little girl in a frilly dress that looked slightly fimiliar. She had long blond hair and held herself in a proud, slightly arrogant way. But the look on her face was one of longing and anticipation, like she'd lossed something and was about to get it back.

"Ah Naruko-chan, so good of you to join us." Dean Konoe said before he inducated the two girls there with him, "I'm sure you recognize Chachamaru-san and Evangeline-san from your class."

"Yes, I had a very interesting 'conversation' with Chacha-san just this morning" Naruko said while giving the green haired robot a bland look, Chachamaru just gave her a nod in return.

"Well now that your here we can begin" Konoemon said as he placed a hand on a seal hidden on his desk, with a small flash Naruko felt the security barriers around the office go up. What ever the Dean wanted to talk about, he wanted it to be private.

"Now then Naruko-chan, at the last teachers meeting we were discussing the upcoming Kyoto trip when we realized that while we may have enough combat personel hidden through out the classes, very few of them have any combat experiance, and the teachers will be spread pretty thinly as well especially on free activity day." The Dean said blandly before he started chuckling, "Then I realized that I had and individual in one of the classes who can boast of have more combat experiance then the entire school put together." Konoe held out a hand to indicate Eva, who was still standing proudly beside his desk.

"Eva-san? how does Eva-san have more experiance then the rest of the school?" Naruko asked.

"Do you know what a Shinso vampire is Naruko-chan?" Naruko just gave the old man a questioning look.

"Do you even know what a Vampire is!" Eva asked incredulously. Naruko gave her a glare before responding.

"A Vampire is a psycopathic, blood sucking, undead freak that will only die after contact with either sunlight, running water or silver." if Naruko had seen the look Eva was giving her then she might have reconcidered the way she'd said that. Eva couldn't believe what she just heard. Sure it was the popular view of vampires, but she thought that her godson would have been taught better then that. Then the vampire remembered that this 'girl' had been raised by people who didn't want him to have anything to do with her.

"Well that's the popular view anyway" Takamichi said, "the reality is slightly different. You see Naruko-chan when someone becomes a vampire they get bombarded by a host of new instincts. Among them are the thirst for human blood, the desire almost need to kill and a whole host of new things that can cause them great pain in the new vampire isn't careful." Naruko nodded her head as she followed along with what was being explained.

"In reality one in ten vampires don't survive the first month or two. Most young vampires stumble into one of the anti-vampiric substances and are destroyed, or else they are hunted down and terminated when they try to quench their thurst. There are even some who just plain refuse to drink blood and starve to death." Takamichi finished before lighting a new cigerette, which was promptly terminated by Chachamaru's eye lazers. The silver haired teacher throw a glare at his former robotic student, which said student blandly ignored.

"You have that remember Naruko-chan that Vampirism IS A CURSE, one of the worst ever created, and that there is no cure" Dean Konoe said as he took over from Takamichi "people don't get up in the morning and what to become vampires, well ninty nine percent of them don't, theres always a few nutjobs out there that do but let not think about them shell we" everyone had a good laugh at the Dean's joke.

"OK then how does this apply to Eva-san?" Naruko asked when she had stopped laughing. Eva desided that this was something that she'd better explain herself.

"I am a vampire Naruko-san" Naruko took an involuntary step back when she heard that "To be exacted I'm a Shinso, a vampire created through magical means, not by being turned by another vampire".

"And how does a 'Shinso' differ from a 'Regular' vampire?"

"Lets put is this way Red" Eva said as she crossed her arms "I go to a 'Day'school, I eat with 'Silver'ware and I love 'Water'parks. Yes Garlic and Onions still arn't on my list of favorite things, but thats mostly 'cause I don't like the taste" Eva said with an evil glint in her eyes that was starting to spook her red-haired classmate.

"In fact the only known way to kill someone like me is to hit me with a super powerful incineration spell, the kind that could destroy an entier city in seconds" Naruko shivered as she thought about the kind of firepower it would take to destroy Eva, and found that she just might have enough power to do that. thou it would require her to let the Kyuubi have complete control and she wouldn't live through that experiance.

"Why are you telling me this anyway?" Naruko asked while giving the four in front of her a questioning look "Are you all trying make it sound like Eva is just misunderstood and not evil?" Eva couldn't hold her laughter back and was soon rolling around on the floor while clutching her sides in hilarity induce agony. This lasted for several minutes before the blond could rein herself in and answer the question.

"Oh I'm evil alright, I'm concidered the most powerful dark mage to ever exist!" Eva boosted, "Anyone would become at least a little bit evil if they spent the last five hundred odd years running for their life." the chibi girl seemed to calm down alittle before she continued.

"You have to realizes Naruko-san, that no matter how much I may look or act like it, is that I am NO LONGER HUMAN!. Do I look human, yes. Do I act like a human, sometimes. Am I a human, Hell No! I haven't been a human for over five hundred years" Eva had moved up right in front of Naruko. The young ninja stood her ground as the vampire girl got within a few inches of her, trying to put on a strong front so that Eva wouldn't think that she was being intimidated. It helped that Evangeline was several inches shorter then Naruto's girl form. Eva was pleased to see Naruko standing her ground and hoped that in the future she could have the relationship with her godson that she'd been hoping for.

"If Eva here is so powerful then why am I needed here? Heck why did you hire ninja's if you've got an indestructable vampire at your disposal?" The red head asked.

"Well Eva-chan can't be everywhere at once now can she" the Dean chuckled before he continued, "Plus theres the small issue of Eva-chan being curse, she can't leave the grounds of Mahora Academy and had her powers sealed away to prevent her using them to escape."

"OKkkk?" now Naruko was really confused.

"Basically it means that Eva is useless to protect the students until we counter her curse."

"And how do I fit into all this?" Naruko asked as she looked from Eva, to the Dean to Takamichi.

"The only way to remove the curse is if Eva-chan willingly makes herself the servent of someone else, so basically she'd be exchanging her cage for a callor and leash." What the Dean didn't say was that it would only work if it was Naruto that Eva submitted to, but that wasn't necessary at the moment.

"What! you what me to basically make Eva-san into my personal slave!" Naruko shouted. After the Chunnin Exam and a couple of long talks with Neji and Hinata Naruko had gotten a healthy dislike of anything which made someone do things aguinst their will.

"If thats how you choose to treat her after the trip then sure thats about it, though I'd expect a Konoha ninja to behave better then that" Dean said, serious for once. Naruko appeared ready to decline when she was suddenly tackled by the little blond vampiress that they'd been talking about jumped onto the red-head and started begging.

"Please accept Naruko-san, anything would be better then being stuck in this school for the rest of my days and I don't even have death to end it!" 'and I'd be able to be with my godson' Eva thought as she gripped onto the front of Naruko's shirt.

"But. . but" Naruko stuttered as she tried to speak. She was trying to find a way to convince Eva that this was a bad idea.

"Listen Naruto" Naruko went stiff as a board when she heard her real name, "I know you probibly think this bad for me, but compare to what I'll likely face when Mahora gets a new Dean this is better by far." Eva gave Naruko her best Puppy Eyes no Jutsus as she looked the sex shifter in the eyes. Naruko tried to resist, she really did!, but soon found that the utter cuteness factor invalved was to great(Eva is cute enough without it).

"Fine! what do I need to do?" Eva was jumping for joy when her godson(?) finally gave in, while the rest of the adults were mildly amused. Naruko just focused on the Dean and repeated her question, which the old man chuckled and motioned for Takamichi to start the arrangements of Eva's new binding.

BREAK.

A knock on the door startled Yue from the book she'd been half heartedly trying to read, not that she'd been making very much progress on it while she worried about her new roommate's meeting with Konoka's grandfather. It had been over an hour sence Naruko had left with Takahata-sensei, well within the expected time tables for such a meeting but Yue still worried.

And this puzzled Yue. Why would she be worried about someone she'd only just meet? The only answer the juice drinking book lover could come up with was that the red head had grown on her, and much quicker then any of the members of the LEC had to boot!

Naruko was like an amalgam of Haruna's devious streak, Asuna's loud, blunt and over-reactiveness with a slight sprinkling of Konoka's navity. Yue couldn't remember the last time she'd laught so much before today, as the red head just seemed to have slap-stick comedy down to an art form, and she seemed to have been keeping an eye on Yue and the rest, 'cause whenever they seemed to be getting to serious Naruko would find the most effective way to get them all laughing again.

Maybe that was why she didn't want Naruko to leave, missed having all this fun, it was almost like when she was younger with her grandfather. He may have been a philosopher but that didn't mean he didn't know how to get a young Yue laughing at the drop of a hat.

Yue was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't notice herself open the door and stand in the doorway, completely spaced out, until an amused voice floated into her ears.

"Yen for your thoughts Jusubokkusu?(hope I got that right?)" Yue jumped slightly as her musings were interupted by the subject of her thoughts. Naruko was standing in the doorway awaiting for the path into the room to clear with an amused expression on her face as she held two plastic bags at her side. Yue blushed slightly as she stepped aside to let the red head through, embarrassed that she'd spaced out so badly.

"How'd the meeting go?" Yue asked as Naruko as the other girl placed the bags on the counter of their kitchenette and pulled out a pair of To Go boxes from a local restaurant.

"Just some annoying details, really not worth the energy to explain." Naruko said as she opened her box. Burbon Chicken, noodles and corn waiting inside to be devoured. They had just lifted their first bites to their mouths when the door was hit with a thunderous knock.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruko shouted as she put her dinner down.

"Haruna! quick hide your food and open the door before she kicks it in!" Yue shouted back as she sprinted to the fridge with her takeout box, Naruko tossed her own dinner in before Yue slammed the fridge door shut and sprinted towards the front door as another bangs resounded through the apartment.

"Just a second I'm coming you green headed Manga-bak!-" Naruko shouted as she laid her hand on the door handle. But before she could open it Haruna gave the door another mega-kick that sent it flying around on its hinges to squash Naruko into the wall, leaving a girl shaped dent behind the door.

"I'M HOME!" Haruna shouted at the top of her lungs as she strode into the room, looking left and right for the red haired target of her lates evil scheme.

"Where's Naruko?" the Mangaka asked after a moment.

"Still in the meeting with the Dean" Yue said quickly as she tried to distract Haruna from the twitching form cratered into the wall.

"Drat! to early yet. Well later then Yueichi!" Haruna yelled as she strode back out the door, slaming it behind her. The force of the second impact was enough to dislodge Naruko from the wall and she tried to stay on her wobbly feet but was still dazed from the crushing she'd just (barely) survived. Yue rushed forward to catch her new friend. But just as she felt the weight land on her there was a puff of smoke and the red head was gone. Yue stumbled forwards when she over excerted for the (now nonexistant) weight and almost crashed into the wall herself.

"Hn?"

BREAK.

A little bit earlier and in a different location.

Naruto stood in a chamber built under the World Tree Plaza that he and Evangeline had been led to by Takamichi. It was a pretty basic setup really but apparently would serve their purpose.

"So why'd we have to come all the to this place?" Naruto asked as he stood with the top of his orange and black tracksuit tied around his waist and his t-shirt an chest armor laying of to the side while Takamichi worked to draw a series of seals onto Naruto's lower left arm and hand.

"In order to be succesful we need to be close to the strongest part of the magical barriers that protect the school. That happens to be the World Tree, and you don't want to do this publically after all." Takamichi said as he finished with the brush and blow lightly on the ink to help it set in.

Naruto couldn't help blushing as he thought of Evangeline in the room next to this one, getting seals applied to most of her body. Ya, definetly not to be done in public, mostly for the peace of mind of the participants.

As Naruto and Takamichi started to walk into the main room for the sealing, Naruto stiffened and stopped.

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Takamichi asked.

"I just got a bunch of new memories, and they're consistant with the clone I sent back to my dorm room. If I'm right then Yue-san saw my clone destabillze!" Naruto said in a panic. Takamichi could see how this could be bad but now wasn't the time to start trying to fix it.

"Naruto! focus on the sealing. You can deal with Ayase-san later!"

"Right" Naruto said shakely before he restarted the march to the main room. Eva was his main priority right now and he needed to get this done fast.

The main room had a massive sealing array drawn on the floor, walls and even the ceiling. Naruto stepped very carefully as he made his way to the center of the main array, he had to be careful not to damage any part of the chalk array or it may adversely effect the seal that they were trying to make.

"You remember what to do?" Takahata asked, to which Naruto responed with a nod "then good luck." the smoking teacher said as he shut the door. Naruto stood as calmly as he could while he waited for Eva to show up.

Just as the cold floor was starting to get to Naruto's bare feet the second door to the room opened and in walked the little vampire that Naruto had been waiting for. She had her hair braided then rolled into a tight bun on the back of her head to keep it out of the ink that was all over her body.

And if the sealing array was all over her body, then that meant that Eva wasn't wareing a stitch of clothing. Not that there was much of Eva to look at. She was definetly a lolita, which meant basically no breasts and little to no curve in Eva's entier body, which Naruto actually found a bit of a turn off. He need curves and breasts to get his heart pumping.

Eva stopped in front of her soon to be master and turned her back to him, then took a step backwards to press her back into Naruto's chest. Well more his stomach then his chest, as boy Naruto was a good foot an a half taller the Eva, who was short even to a thirteen year old.

"Ready?" Naruto asked.

"I was ready before you could walk brat!" Eva snapped as she stood there, she couldn't do anything more for risk of ruining the array on her body.

"Then lets start this thing!" Naruto said cheerfully as he pulled a kunai from his right leg pouch and used it to make a small cut in left palm. After returning the knife to its place Naruto used his right hand to hold onto Eva bun, the only part of her that offered an ink free grip, and slowly leaned her head back. Naruto bleeding left hand planted its self firmly over Eva's heart(she has one? 'clang' owhhh!). The runes on Eva's body lit up with a soft glow and Eva gave a gasp as she felt the power begin to move around and through her.

Naruto took a deep breath as he mentally prepared himself for the next phase of the operation. It wasn't the first time he'd kissed a girl, heck he didn't have any real first left. But standing in the middle of the sealing array was disconcerting to Naruto, even more so when the magical power started to swirl about.

"Well here goes nothin" Naruto leaned down and gave the dazed vampire the hardest kiss she'd probibly ever had. Eva stiffened as a surge of magic raced through her down into the seals on the floor then up the walls to finally converge on the roof. Bolts of magic then started arcing from around the room and slam into Eva's body. This was both her curse being removed, and her new bond being formed and strengthened.

They only had to endure the sealing for about a minute before the magic dead down and Naruto thought it was safe enough to open his eyes. Eva was cradled in his arms and appeared to be unconscious. She was also now truely naked as she didn't even have the ink from the seals to cover her body.

But she did have the sign of her new bondage around her neck, a white leather collor with a brass plate that had Eva's full name on it, and Naruto's name listed as her 'master'. Below the plate were two oval links of forged iron chain.

Sitting on Eva chest was a black edged card. On it was a picture of a busty, twenty-something Evangeline stepping out of a shadow. she was wareing a black body suit with ninja sandles. Over it was a black laquired breast guard with a back piece and padded belly protecter. In her right hand was a black straight Katana with a matching Ninto held in the vampires left, both swords had three links of black chain attached to the hilts. The left side of Eva's head was covered by a Anbu style porcelin mask, painted nonreflective black with red eyes, white fangs with trails of red blood-like splashes dripping from them. The only other source of color on the picture was Eva face, hair and collor.

His curiousity attack of the day dealt with Naruto gently started to shake Eva's shoulder.

"Eva-chan, time to wake up" the little blond just mumbled something. Naruto tried aguin and got a much grumpier reply, Naruto was starting to get annoyed when an evil smile appeared on the blond ninja's face. His recent training in the femanin arts so that he could be Naruko more convincingly had given him a very good understand on the female psycology.

"Eva-chan, if you don't wake up right now I'm going to do pervy things to you until you do." Eva's reaction was both predictable and entertaining. Eva launch herself several feet the boy, squatted into a seiza position with her arms crossed over her chest.

"MASTER!" Eva quacked in outrage and surprise.

"Nice of you to join us Chibi-chan" Eva couldn't prevent an angry growl from leaving her lips. Naruto found the defiance very amusing but he didn't have time to poke fun at the vampire girl.

"As fun as teasing you is Eva-chan, I need to get going so I'll see you in the morning." Naruto started to head for the door when a shout stopped him.

"Master Please!" Naruto turned around to see Eva still sitting in the same position as when he left and looking slightly alarmed. she was starting to shiver slightly to so Naruto turned around and walked back to the blond.

"What is it Eva-chan?" Eva gave Naruto a pleading look for a moment before speaking in a bland monotone that slightly unnerved Naruto.

"Master, I don't have any orders and until I do I'm stuck in this 'standby' position." Naruto thought about the problem for a moment before he asked how to give her orders. "Either tell me to do something or set my limiter to allow me more independance in my actions."

"Limiter?"

"The watch like thing on your wrist" Naruto check his wrist and sure enough there it was. A silver watch like thing with a nob around the outside, Eva's chibi face in the center with an arm and twelve numerals around the outside. The hand of the watch was currently pointed a ten, Naruto wondered what that meant until it popped into his head. The higher the numeral the more control Naruto had over Evangeline, at ten Eva would be the perfect slave, eleven would stop all higher brain fuction and twelve would instantly kill the vampire.

Naruto twisted the dial until the hand pointed and the numeral six, thought for a moment, then bumped it down to five for good measure. Eva's collar glowed for a moment before the blond jumped to her feet and jump-hugged her new master.

"Thank you Naruto-kun!" Eva said before she turned and sprinted for the door. Naruto couldn't help it, he nearly fell over laughing as he watched Eva skipped way. well now that he had this problem dealt with he needed to hurry home to do damage control.

BREAK.

Back in the apartment Yue was still trying to figure out what had happened just a few minutes before. One second her roommate was being flattened by a Haruna opened door, the next she disappeared in a puff of smoke. The whole event was so proplexing that she never noticed that her drink was empty.

Or the shadowy hand that silently pushed open the window behind her.

BREAK.

Several blocks from the student dorms Naruko felt something penetrate the limited barriers that she'd been able to erect around her room.

This worried the ninja and she pushed herself to even greater speeds as she leaped for rooftop to rooftop. Anyone or anything that could enter a room through a fifth story window would be more then a match for Jusubokkusu-chan.

BREAK.

Yue shivered as a draft sweap over her legs and arms, momentarily distracting her from the disappearing Naruko problem as she turned to shut the window.

And almost ran right into a taller dark figure that was standing right behind her. Yue almost screamed in fright but the figure punched her perfectly in the diaphram, killing her scream before it could even start and leaving her barely conscious. The figure kneeled down next to the gasping girl and round her onto her chest, then it reached down and pulled off the black knee socks that Yue had been wareing around the apartment. One of these it wrapped through the girl's mouth an tied tightly behind her head, then it used the other to bind her hands tightly behind her back.

With its victim now secured gave a scratchy evil chuckle as it hoisted Yue's body onto its shoulder and leap out the window. It had sinced a barrier around the room as it had entered. A barrier that hadn't been erected by the girl it was carrying away, so she must have a roommate that had some form of magical ability. It thought it best to take it's victim away as fast as possible, before someone arrived that could put up a fight.

Little did it know that in it's haste to leave, it itself had been spotted by a third party.

BREAK.

Naruko didn't boother with the stairs when she reached the dorms, she ran straight up the side of the building to her window.

Silently the red head leap through the window, kicked off the floor, inverted in midair and landed on the ceiling. A quick scan of the room showed that it was empty, Naruko then dropped silently to the floor and started looking around the room. She knew that noone was in the room anymore, bit it woldn't help anyone if she just ran off on a chase without trying to figure out what she was up against.

Unfortunately nothing in the room was being any real help, Naruko couldn't even get a lock onto her opponents scent. But Yue had a very stinky deoderant(to a ninja) that Naruko could use to track her down with.

Naruko couldn't help but think this was some kind of oman for the future, and if she was having to rescue classmates(And Fiancee's) on her first full day of a mission, then she didn't want to think of what the future held.

BREAK.

The thing that had broken into Naruko and Yue's room finally stopped running in a grove of trees several miles from the barriers that surrounded Mahora Academy. Here it figured that it would have some peace and quiet to 'deal' with its captive.

Yue had woke up just before the thing had stopped running and was now struggling with all she had, but just as she thought she might be getting somewhere, the thing punched her in the guts. It took everything Yue had not to vomit from the impact and she didn't have anything left the fight with. The thing(YES I'M GOING TO NAME IT SOON!) most have been waiting for this because as soon as she stopped moving from the impact it was on her, it's four(!) arms riping the clothes she'd been wearing to shreds.

With all the nasty tasting fabric now removed from it's prey, the creature leaned in an began to open it's mouth. Yue could only stare in horror as the creature's pale human like face began to stretch, the flesh turned green and began to harden into a dull green exoskeleton while it's teeth turned into two sets of mandibles.

But before the bug could finish tranforming for dinner a pair of shouts rang through the trees, along with a hundred pound rock on a rope which slammed straight into the bugs chest an knocked it off of Baka Black.

Before Yue could even react a pair of hands grabbed her under the arms and soon she was flying through the air on the back of someone as small as she was, a second after that there was a tug on her wrist and her hands were free followed shortly there after by her mouth.

"Thanks!" Yue gasped out as she wrapped her hands around the shoulders of the person carrying her.

"Anytime Baka Leader!"

"Our pleasure!" Yue stiffened as she recognized the voices, even if this was the first time she'd heard them in a serious tone.

"Fuka-san! Fumika-san!" Fuka just giggled as Fumika pulled out her cellphone and hit the speed dial. Neither had any dought about their lack of fight skills and know that this opponent was still beyond their ability to handle effectively.

BREAK.

In a late running teashop two older looking girls were in the middle of their usual evening ritual, of trading barbs.

One was a dark skinned girl with long dark hair in a Miko outfit, though you could see something more modern sticking out from under the collar.

Across from her was a tall girl with most of her hair cut short except for a small tail that hung down to her butt. she was dress in casual clothes in dull colors and her eyes were little more then slits most of the time.

"I'm telling you Mana, your never going to beat me in any competition de gozaru." The tall girl said to her priestess counterpart while she took a sip from her cup of tea.

"Humph! like I'd let win you Kaede." Mana snapped back. Kaede just seemed more amused by Mana then anything else and was about to send another barb when her cellphone started ringing.

"Kaede de gozaru." Mana leaned in slightly as she tried to use hear advanced hearing to listen in on her 'opponents' conversation.

"Kaede nee-sensei, its Fumika. We've just rescued Yue Ayase from an unknown Bug-type demon that was about to eat her, please provide back up!" Kaede's eyes opened slightly as she started to frown. While the twins were diligent in their training, neither had learned anything that would be useful against a demon. Kaede only had to look at Mana for the other girl to nod and pick up her case.

"Where are you?" Kaede asked as the two girls walked out of the tea shop.

"Ten klicks from the dorms on course 285 Degrees. Please hur-Ahhhhh!" Fumika's scream jolted the two more experianced girls, they sprinted out the door and started roof hopping towards the girls last known location. The whole way Kaede was kicking herself for not training the twins better.

If either of the twins was seriously hurt, then Kaede fully intended to squash the bug. No matter what it was.

BREAK.

Yue had thought that they'd been in the clear when they started to cross the clearing in the woods and caught sight of Mahora in the distances. they were only a couple of Ks from the school, and according to the twins, back up.

But just as they reached the center of the field they were rudely reminded that the enemy was much closer.

Fumika had just finish give Keada their location and was asking her to hurry, when an attack flashed in from just behind her. Fumika must have scensed it coming, cause even as she continued to speak on the phone she threw herself forwards to dodge the attack. It still got a piece of her though and the last thing Kaede would hear through the phone was Fumika's scream as the back of her right shoulder was slashed open.

"FUMIKA!" Fuka and Yue both shouted as they dove to the ground as well to avoid the shadow that flashed over them. No sooner did they hit the ground then Yue began to combat crawl to the wounded girl as fast as she could.

When Yue reached the ninja girl she almost losted her dinner. Fumika had a gash in her back. It starting about half way down and a little to the right of her spine and extending up the right side of her back until the slash had left Fumika's body just to the left of her right shoulder joint. The cut wasn't vary deep, but it still exposed bone a few places. Yue was no doctor but she knew that she'd needed to do something about the blood that was flowing from the injury and soaking into Fumika's pink(?) ninja uniform. So Yue searched through the girl's gear, looking for anything she could use to stem the blood flow. She soon came up with Fumika's first aid kit but it only had a pair of scissors, a roll of linen bandages and some medical tape in it.

But no sooner had Yue got started on Fumika then another scream riped through the air. Yue managed to snap her head up just in time to see Fuka slam into the ground just a few feet from her, and judgeing by the amount of red that was soaking it's way through the sleeves on the arms that Fuka had pressed firmly to her belly, she was even more badly injuried then her sister.

Before Yue could even think of a reaction a glint in the darkness caught her eye and Yue froze in fear. Whatever was out there had just seriously injuried to of her classmates, and Yue had the uncomfortable feeling that she was going to be next.

Just then a cloud moved enough for the field to be bathed in moonlight and revealed the form of the monster that had been chasing them. It was a gigantic dark green Mantis that was ten feet tall(even though it was holding its body parallel to the ground) and was thirty feet long with its arms in the retracted position that they were now in. Yue know that this was the end for her now, if that had even half the ability of regular mantises to catch moving targets then there was no way for her to excape.

But Yue wasn't going to just lay down and let this thing eat her, no way on any side of hell. The bibliophile pulled a Kunai knife from its scabbered on Fumika's back and stepped between the twins and the giant killer bug.

If she was about to die then she'd go down fighting!

That was soon proved unnesassary when just as the mantis was about to slash her with it's arm blades a shout rent the air.

"Summoning Jutsu!"

Yue felt a body slam into hers and knock her to the ground, while over her head a pressure wave ruffled the girl's hair. There was a powerful wham, followed by a grunt and the sound to tiring earth as something first blocked the mantis's slash, then pushed the bug away from the girls. Yue wiggled her head around a bit under her protecter to get a look at the action, and soon wish she hadn't. Stand between them and the mantis was an equily large black Toad waring a vest that had the Kanji for 'Toad' and 'Sythe' on the back and weilding a staff with a kama blade on either end.

"You ok Yue-san. . Yue-san! . . YUE-SAN!" Yue slowly turned her head to look at her savior, and was further suprised to see her red haired roommate sitting next to her with a worried look on her face as she panted slightly.

"Na-nar-Naruko-san?" Yue finally managed to stutter out. Naruko couldn't fault the girl for barely being able to speak, she was probibly drowning from information overload right now.

"Whats going on?" Yue asked as she started to rein in her short curciting brain.

"We'll talk about it later, ok? Now is not the time for such things" Naruto said as she stood and made four shadow clones of herself. The clones went to the twins an started to patch their wounds while the real Naruko unsealed a bathrobe an slippers for Yue. before the biblio girl could react one of the clones scoped her up bridel style and started to tree hop back to the dorms, followed closely by the other three clones that were carrying Fuka and Fumika. Naruko watched them go for a moment before turning back to the fight, and just managed to catch the killing blow as his toad summones carved the mantis demon in half at the thorax/abdomen connection.

"Thanks for your help Gamakama" she said.

"Anytime Naruko-kun" the toad said before puffing away with the carcass of the bug, prosumably for dinner.

"Things only seem to get worse around here" Naruko grabbled as she too started to tree hop back to the dorms, never acknowledging the two shadows that stuck to her like glue the whole way.

BREAK.

Chapter End.

I'm going to end this chapter here so that you all can get your fill, and to give my mind a break for a couple of days.

From the time of this chapter post you all have twenty four hour to vote for your Naruto Pairings before I close the survey. So vote now or forever hold your peace.

Leader are-

1st-Konoka/Setsuna-Dah!

2nd-Kaede

3rd-tie-Fuka/Fumika/Anya

4th-Kazumi

Last Place-Sakura

Please leave reviews, they keep me writing.


	4. Ninjas, Medics and a late dinner

I don't own either Naruto or Negima.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Comments)

BREAK.

Chapter Start.

Sakura had just finished her homework for the night and leaned back in her chair while giving her arms a stretch. She'd been working for the last six hours to finish all of this week's assignments and it was now well after midnight.

"Who knew that a ten year old could be such a slave driver" Sakura groaned as her knuckles, elbows and shoulders popped in rapid sequence. Hinata and Ino had finished their's earlier that morning and were now sleeping soundly in their beds. Sakura would have loved to join them but it was her turn to take the night watch, she wouldn't be feeling her nice, soft bed for a least another seven or so hours.

The pinkette was just starting to wonder what she should have for a midnight snack when someone started hammering on the door to her dorm, which made Sakura nearly jump out of her own skin.

Who the hell would be looking for her or her friends at this ungodly hour?

Sakura jumped out of her seat an ran to her front door and looked through the peephole, a split second later the kunoichi nearly riping the door from it's frame in fright.

In the hall stood four identical copies of the new girl in class, Naruko Kazamaki, that just had to be shadow clones(though the original was no where in sight) holding three other members of their class. The two pink-haired Narutaki twins where obviously injury if the red stained bandages and gentle carrying forms were any indication, and then their was Ayase Yue, who was being carried bridel style by a clone and was wrapped in a bathrobe and looking badly shook up.

"Sakur-" Naruko started but was soon cut-off by her friend.

"Get them in here and start prepping them for surgery. You, make more clones to clear the living room and prep the surgical seals, then stand by to lend chakra support." Sakura ordered in a clear yet quiet voice before she turned and sprinted into the side room where Ino an Hinata were sleeping and started to shake them awake.

"Get up! We have a medical emergency!" Sakura shouted as she shook her blond friend. Ino grubmled about 'being woke up at the most ungodly of hours' but still rushed along with the rest, her white silk pajamas waveing as she ran for the living room. Hinata was just ahead of her in a blue nighty and orange shorts.

When the three kunoichi arrived in the living room to find it already set up for surgery and the elder of the twins was laying on a stretcher in the middle of the array. She'd been stripped completely naked with only a pair of towels to preserve her modesty. Around her were several bowls of hot water and trays of surgical tools, while several I.V ports had been inserted into either arm. Around the bed several clones were buisy adding booster and chakra suppliment arrays to the existing surgical array.

"Report" Sakura asked as she finished tieing back her hair and stepped up next to the stretcher, Hinata no far behind her. The clone nearest to the stretcher was the one to answer.

"Ma'am! Miss Fuuka has sustained a Class B wound to the belly approximatly thirty-five minutes ago. Miss Fumika sustained a Class C cut to her back and shoulder of similar duration. Finally Miss Yue has multiple brusies and scraps along with a mild case of kidnapping shock." Sakura nodded as she started to slowly remove the bandages that covered Fuuka's wound while Hinata used her Byakugan to keep an eye out for damaged organs that might react adversely to a change in pressure. Ino had pulled out a scoll and began to unseal I.V bags before hooking the pinkette up, then she grabbed a couple more bags and moved on to her sister.

This was going to take awhile.

BREAK.

Outside Naruko hopped down from the roof tops just short of the dormitory and leaned lightly against a wall while she waited. She really didn't like being stalked, especially after what had just happened, so she was determained to confront her tail before she continued on to the make-shift hospital that had been set-up in Sakura-chan's room.

If there was one thing that was good about being a girl for Naruko, it was the boost to her chakra control that she got, though her stamina took a ten percent hit for it. Not that it would be readily noticeble in the middle of a fight if she only made NINE Hundred clones instead of a thousand.

Naruko pulled a small leather bound book from one of her sealing cards and started to flip through it while she waited for her stalkers to catch up with her. This incident had exposed a serious flaw in her home protection plan and Naruko was determained to fix the problem. It also put her into a less threatening posture for the upcoming comfrintation.

She had just got done read up on her third barrier set-up when she scensed the arrival of her stalkers. They had stopped on a rooftop thirty feet away and forty feet up, a good position to either attack or to ran away from. She let them stew for a few moments before she rather lazily confronted them.

"Ya know I really don't like stalkers" Naruko said loudly without looking up from the book she was reading, "If theres something that you need to talk to me about please come down here and do so, I don't bite, . . . Unless you want me to." Naruko couldn't help adding the last bit, It just felt like something that the girls of 3-A would say. The two shadows stiffened slightly and their energy signitures fluctuated for a bit, almost like they couldn't decide what to do for a moment before both leap from the roof and landed infront off the red haired ninja. Naruko barely looked up from her book when they hit the ground.

"Kaede-san, Mana-san" Naruko greeted cheerfully as she turned a page in her book.

"Naruko-san" Kaede responded while Mana just gave her newest classmate a stiff nodded. The Priestess in training had her hands tucked up her sleeves, and Naruko had no doubt that she had weapons in hand at the moment.

"Can I help ya with somethin'?" Naruko asked, still not taking her eyes off of her book. Before Kaede could say anything Mana stepped forword.

"What did you do to the twins!"

"I didn't do anything to the twins" Naruko turned a page in her book while Mana glared at her and started to pull her hands from her sleeves, but stopped when Kaede placed a hand on her shoulder. The ninja waited until she was sure Mana wasn't going to go ballistic(literally) before turning to her bored looking classmate.

"If you would please tell us what happened we would be grateful. The twins were placed under my protection until their betrothed could be found, and it would NOT be good for my clan if they were killed or maimed before their wedding day." Kaede said as she bowed to Naruko. The red-head lifted her eyes slightly from her reading before lowering them again.

"All I know is that a Mantis type demon broke into my room, kidnapped my roommate, and that the twins got sliced up when they tried to rescue Yue-chan." Naruko said before she snapped the book shut and resealed it into a storage seal. Mana and Kaede took a step back from the red-head as she gave them a baleful glare.

"The twins are in Sakura Haruno's room, probibly in the middle of being stitched back togther right now. Neither is in any shape to answer questions right now so save the intrigation for the morning at least. As for Jusubokkusu, shes my roommate so I'll deal with her." Naruko said while continuing to glare at the two older looking girls. Mana looked ready to shove some hot lead down Naruko's throat, but that would cost money that Mana didn't want to spend. Kaede just put the grouchiness down to Naruko being overprotective of people that she saw as under her protection and let it slide.

"Then we'll just check-in with Sakura-san before we head to bed" Kaede said with a smile. Naruko gave her fellow ninja a tight smile.

"Well now that thats taken care of, I'm outta here!" Naruko shouted before she pumped a hand into the air an snapped her fingers, the sound triggering her body to go up in a burst of smoke. Mana sputtered a bit as she yanked a pair of Desert Eagles from her sleeves and started to looking around wildly. Kaede though, just got a bigger smile on her face.

'Naruko tricked us into believing that we had found her and left a clone here instead. A clone that was such a perfect copy of the girl that neither Mana or I noticed the difference' Kaede thought slighly as she watch Mana panic slightly 'I look forward to the next time I get to see you in action Naruko-san.'

BREAK.

Naruko was about to open the door when the memories of the clone that confronted Mana and Kaede flashed into her mind. She grin as she thought of the shocked faces that had been left behind when her clone went puff and knew that one of them was probably going to hunt her down some time in the next few days. Not that she really cared but it was always nice to know about potential problems in advance.

With a quick shake of her head banished the clone's memories that causing her pig tail to fly about, Naruko grabbed the nob and letting herself in.

The room had calmed down slightly now that the Kunoichis were buisy patching the twins up. They looked almost done, though it would be a few days before either Fuuka or Fumika were ready to do any strenuous activities(like pranking the teacher). If they were lucky the twins would still get to going on the fieldtrip, though Sakura would probably stick to them like superglue, making sure that neither reopened their wounds.

"Naruko-san! You are the real Naruko-san right?" Ino called as she finished closing up the wound in Fumika's back. It wasn't all that hard for Ino to finish with the pinkette's wound quickly, it had been a simple and very clean wound, made by a really sharp blade. The blond stepped away from Fumika when she was done and walked over to her fellow Leaf nin(Not that she knows).

"How are they?" Naruko asked.

"Fumika was only lightly wounded and will be able to go on the fieldtrip. Fuuka is in a more serious condition and may not be able to go tuesday" Ino said as she wiped the blood off her hands with a towel before holding out her hand to the red head. Naruko started to shake the extended hand before yanking Ino towards her and did her best to crush the blond with a hug. Ino was surprised by the familiar greeting but Naruko reminded her so much of her friend Naruto that she just assumed that the girl had the same hyper expressive personality.

"And Yue-chan?" Naruko asked as she released Ino from the hug.

"Just some light scrapes and bruises. I was more worried about the possibility of post tramatic shock, but your clone has done a great job in that department and I think Yue is one of the most shock proof people I've ever met." Ino said as she flipped her thumb towards the couch. Yue was sitting there, tucked as tightly as she could get into the side of one of Naruko's original clones with a box of tea in hand while the clone gave her a one armed hug. The baka ranger looked relaxed as she sucked on her drink, and the clone had dozed off so Naruko wasn't to worried about Yue's mental health.

Naruko walked over to the couch and lightly tapped on Yue's forehead to get her attention. When the shorter girl looked up Naruko gave her a smile and asked if she was feeling better.

"I'm not sure. I'm so confused by the whole situation that I honestly think I'm dreaming." Yue said in her usual monotone, though she felt a little spooked too. Naruko frowned at that before her smile returned and she pulled Yue to her feet.

"Then why don't we head back to the room so we can have a little talk." Naruko pulled the shorter girl to her feet before she flicked the clone on the forehead, causing it to poof away in a cloud of smoke. With a hand on Yue's shoulder Naruko began to stear the girl towards the door.

"We'll call if we need something Ino-san." Naruko called back as they approached the door, an Ino understood from the tone of Naruko's voice the 'something' ment psycological counciling.

"Oh and Kaede and Mana are probibly going to be knocking pretty soon to check on the twins, so be prepared" Naruko said cheerfully as the door clicked shut behind her. Ino paled slightly as she thought of the two scariest girls in class in a fit of overprotectivness coming her way, but then her professional mind took over and she went back it help with Fuuka's surgery.

BREAK.

Yue was rather reluctant to reenter the room she shared with Naruko, after what had happened earlier, But Naruko just steered her in before shuting and locking the door. With her only avenue of escape now blocked Yue forced herself to remain calm and collected as Naruko went about the room, picking up the dropped juice box from when Yue was kidnapped and shutting the window that the monster had used to enter the room. Then the red-head reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a card with a intricate drawing on it.

"Uh? What are you doing?" Yue asked as Naruko sat the card down and started making strange handsigns over it. After about twenty such handsigns Naruko slam her right hand down on the card. A puff of smoke later and a scoll could now be seen in Naruko's hand.

"Ensuring that no one disturbs us for a while" Naruko said as she layed the foot long scoll on the ground near the door and partially unrolled it. Yue became intrigued when she saw a wheel shaped collection of kanji. A think outer ring, then four spokes surrounding a thin inner ring with a large barrier sign in the middle. Yue would have started asking questions but a glare from Naruko showed that it wouldn't appreciated a the moment. The red-head then drove a kunai into each of the spokes of the diagram before spending the next minute blurring through handsigns. When her hands suddenly started to glow blue Naruko pulled her hands apart an slamed them onto the sealing array. The seal glowed white and a soft blue sheen seemed to bubble out of it and spread itself around the apartment, covering every surface before it soaked in.

"Well now that thats taken care of. . ." Naruko trailed off a bit as she look around their still bare living room. They still didn't have any furniture to speak of and Naruko's bean bed wasn't suited for the kind of discussion that she and Yue needed to have. With a sigh Naruko started to dig in her card pouch again.

"Hey Yueichi, could you please get out my takeout box. I haven't eaten since lunch and doing all this sealing and unsealing really works up an appetite." Yue gave her roommate a bland look before she headed for the kitchen. She pulled to food out of the fridge, transfared it to a plate(she didn't want to burn the apartment down) and throw the lot in the mic for a minute on high. When the mic was done Yue used a pair of oven mitts to carry the very warm plate into the living room.

And almost dropped it in shock. The once bare room was now filled with giant beanbags, desks, empty bookshelves and a small shrine on the wall. In the middle of it all was Naruko, kneeling over another of her strange scrolls. There was a large puff of smoke from the scroll, that quickly disolved to reveal a wooden coffee table.

Naruko let out a tired breath as she stood up and turned around, deciding to go see what was taking Yue, and almost fell over laughting at the sight of Yue standing there with her mouth hanging open while one of the shoulders of the bathrobe she was wareing had slid off and was giving Naruko a clear view of Yue's chest over the plate of food she was was holding in her mittened hands.

'Whoops! I think I broke her.' Naruko thought as she walked over to the catatonic girl and fixed her robe before checking the tempature of plate. Finding that it was cool enough to hold Naruko gently pulled the plate from Yue's weakening grasp. Once Naruko had the plate of food firmly in her grasp she reached out with her free hand and closed Yue's mouth before sending a chakra pulse into the purple haired girl's cheek. The resulting zap made Yue jump a good six inches straight up.

"Whos'a? Whats'a? H'n?" Naruko almost dropped her food 'cause she was laughing so hard, but she held it togther long enough to sit the plate on the table before she gave in. Yue felt a vein start to pulse as she watch her roommate laught, and in a few moments she'd had enough of it.

"Finding it funny red?" Yue asked with her arm crossed over her chest.

"Haaa! noooo! haaaa! Its friggin' hilarious! haaaa!" Naruko managed to sputter out between laughs. With that Yue called for vengeance and tackled the laughting girl. The two girls spent the next five minutes rolling around the living room floor while they tried to pin an tickle each other into submission, a task the Yue was finding very difficult as she quick became aware that Naruko was both well versed in the art of tickle fighting AND much stronger then she was. It ended when Naruko managed to hog tie Yue with the belt of her bath robe and started to really work the library girl over.

"Haahaahaa mercy! MERCY!" Yue yelled as Naruko ran her fingers up an down Yue's sides. Naruko smirked as she sat up while still straddling Yue and went into a short rant about her awesomeness, before she got off the hog tied girl and released her. After a few seconds of clothes being straightened the two girls sat down around the coffee table, were Naruko started to inhale her late dinner while Yue sucked on a box of some weird drink.

"So tell me everything you remember when that thing tried to kidnap you earlier." Naruko said after she'd swallowed the last of her food. Yue paled considerably at the request but she still related as much as she could remember, not that she remember very much as she had spent part of it unconscious. While Yue told her story Naruko listened intently and quietly(miracles do happen!) and by the end had come to some worrying conclusions.

"This is most troublesome" Naruko said as she played with one of her calligraphy pens(In Konoha a lazy pineapple head scowled in his sleep). Yue watched as Naruko's face contorted in ways that showed that she was thinking of unpleasant things. Yue waited several seconds before she couldn't stand it any more.

"Um? Whats troublesome Naruko-san?" Yue asked. Naruko glanced at her purple haired roommate before returning to her thoughts.

"Think about it Jusubokkusu. All schools have a security system to protect the students from criminals and such, right." Yue nodded in understand, "Well if the school has to deal with magical threats then it would make sense then to have a magic security system as well" again Yue nodded, "But as far as I can tell the school only has one massive barrier array to protect it. Yes its very powerful and can probibly handle most opponents but once the enemy gets through it thats it, there little to stop or track them after that."

"But why'd it come after me?" Yue asked shakely.

"Best I can come up with right now is that he wasn't targeting you so much as he was passing through and spotted a quick snack" Yue blanched at the thought of being reduced to somethings dinner, but hey it was better then some of the alternatives. Naruko had went back to brooding while Yue felt a need to chug another drink. After a few more minutes of silence Naruko stood up.

"Well I think thats enough for tonight, lets hit the beds so we can get up in the morning and . . . . what did we have planned again?" Naruko looked mildly confused for a few moments before an amused Yue filled her in.

"We were supposed to go get furniture and other essentials tomar-today" Yue corrected after a look at the clock, Naruko nodded in understanding and started walking towards the bedroom.

"Well that make one less thing we need to take care of, I'll handle the furniture and we'll use the time to have a little chat with the dean, and while we're at it we should see Eva-chan as well." Yue's eyebrows shot up to her hairline as she sprinted to catch her red haired roommate.

"Why do we need to see Eva-san?" Naruko thought for a few moments, she needed to find a tackfull way to tell Yue about the new relationship that she had with the class vampire.

"Me and Eva-chan have to discuss some things concerning the fieldtrip and I think she'd be a pretty good choice to get you up to speed on the magical part of the world." Naruko finally answered as she and Yue entered their bedroom. It was still pretty bare but it didn't need very much anyway. a few minutes and a few unsealings latter and each girl now had a dresser for their clothes and a bed. With that done the girls were soon changed and doing their level best to get to sleep. Naruko dropped off right away and was soon snoring loudly, but Yue just keep tossing and turning. every time the bibliophile started to drift off a shadowy figure would torment her until she woke up.

After the third or forth time this happened Yue sat up and admitted to herself that she had a problem, but how to solve it. Yue hadn't had nightmares since she was really small, so she didn't keep something around to cuddle with that made her feel safe. In desperation she turned to the only 'cuddle-worthy' thing in the room.

As silently as she could Yue slipped out of her bed and crossed over to the other bed. Once she found the bed Yue gently lifted the quilt and crawled in. Naruko was laying on her back with her arms and legs sticking out at odd angles. Yue thought about what Konoka had done the night before and wondered if the samething would help here.

But then she thought better of it. If Naruko had caught her doing it she'd have teased Yue nonstop for the rest of the week.

Yue curled up next to Naruko's right side and used the red-head's right arm as a pillow. The feeling of warmth coming from the girl next to her soon lulled the bookworm to sleep. A couple of minutes after Yue finally fell asleep Naruko rolled over and wrapped an arm and leg around the smaller girl and pulled her tightly against her chest. One of Naruko's glacier blue eyes opened slightly as a frown appeared on the red head's face.

'She was rattled worse then I thought.' Naruko thought as she watched the mop of purple hair pressed against her breasts. After a few moments Naruko closed her eye and tightened her grip on Yue, making sure that the smaller girl felt warm and protected, before she allowed herself to drift off.

BREAK.

Back in the kunoichi's room Sakura and Hinata slumped onto their bed completely exhausted from the surgeries that they had to do on the twins. Fuuka's wounds in proticular had been a real headache, but with a little luck the pinkette would still get to join them tuesday for the fieldtrip to Kyoto. Her sister had already woke up for a bit after Ino had finished with her.

Which proved to be a good thing 'cause just as Ino was answering some of Fumika's questions Kaede and Mana decided to kick in the door like a couple of angry mother gorillas. The sight of Fumika up and and talking both calmed the two girls down, and led to the first ever 3-A style interrogation led by Kaede. Once the older looking girls were satisfied that the twins really were ok Mana left to take over the campus patrol from Setsuna, while Kaede stay'd to keep an eye on the twins through the night.

A soft moan from nearby caused Sakura to look accrossed the room, and she couldn't stop the sleepy smile that spread acrossed her face. Apparently a pair of Naruko's clones had followed the sleepy kunoichi's into the room. One had picked up the obviously asleep Hinata while the other quickly throw the covers back, A few quick manauvers later saw Hinata snuggle tucked into her bed and mumbling about ramen-something(honestly the girl was into Naruto too much).

With Hinata taken care of the two clones moved over towards Sakura's bed. The mednin was rapidly lossing the battle to stay awake but still managed to wrap her arms around the clone's neck when it picked her up.

"Thanks." Sakura said through a yawn while the other clone straightened her bed out.

"Our pleasure." the clones replied as they lay'd Sakura back onto her bed and covered her up. They then disappeared in two puffs of smoke.

BREAK.

Chapter End.

Sorry for the delay but I've never been good at writing fluffy chapters, and as much as I hate to admit it this chapter is primarily fluffy to finish off the day before we get back into some action.

To reconfirm the results of the poll will have Naruto contracted to marry Konoka/setsune, Keada, The twins, Anya(but she'll be years off) and Kazumi.

If you have any question please just ask and I'll try to answer.

LATER! P.S. looking for Beta Reader, cause people are starting to complain.


	5. Fox and Sealings

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

BREAK.

Chapter Start.

The next morning dawned bright and clear. Not that anyone in room 02 noticed as they continued to happily snooze way, one from the excitement of the pervious night and one just cause she could.

However not everyone was content to let the room's occupants sleep in. In particular was a certain green haired Mangaka who was standing outside the door tapping her foot. Haruna had knocked twice already without any response and had been standing there for well over an hour, in short her limited reserves of patience were nearly used up.

"Saotome-san? what are you doing here?" Evangeline asked as she and Chachamaru came strolling up the stairs. Haruna looked the approaching lolita over before she went back to glaring at the door.

"Waiting for these two sleepy heads to get up so I can get revenge on Naruko for taking all those meal tickets from me" Haruna started to quietly muttered to herself, interspersed with the occasional evil laugh. Eva just gave the manga nut a pitying look before she walked over to her godson/master's door. She started to lift her hand to knock when she froze.

'The barrier is so much more powerful then last time' Eva thought as she brought her hand up and gently placed it. Even with as little pressure as she putting on it was still enough to trigger the feedback loop and pushed her back alittle. To put something like this up ment that something had really rattled her new master last night, but what could it be. She was pretty sure that it wasn't the sealing, Naruto had acted normally at the end, so what could it be?

Eva turned away from the door and started to walk down the hall, Chachamaru right behind her. Eva's noise had picked up a scent that she was very fimiliar with, the scent of blood spilt in a violent manner. She followed the scent down the hall then up one floor before it led her to a room about midway down the hall.

The door sign said that this room belong to Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka.

It didn't really surprise Eva much to smell blood coming from this room, what with three ninjas living inside it was a wonder that the place wasn't coated in blood. What did surprise her was that the blood didn't belong to any of the ninjas, in fact it smelled like the pink haired terrors of 3-A, the Narutaki twins. But why would their scent be coming for the ninja girl's room. Eva suddenly had a very bad feeling course through her body.

The vampire's knock was answered by 3-A's resident kunoichi, though at the moment Kaede looked like an anorexic kitten could take her down. Her hair was laying flat against her head, Kaede had bags of purple hanging under her eyes and her eyes were actually open. Eva had never seen the other girl so strung out.

"Can I help you Eva-san?" Kaede asked with a slight growl in her voice.

"The stench of blood permeates this building and Naruko's room is currently locked down. As a fellow magic user I'd like to know what the hell is going on!" Kaede most have been really strung out 'cause she just opened the door further and waved the vampire in. Eva and Chachamaru immediatly spotted the bandaged and bedridden twins, both of who'm looked like they'd been sliced up pretty bad.

"A monsterous armoured Mantis managed to sneak into the dorms last night and make off with Ayase Yue. The twins moved to intercepted and managed to recover Yue-dono before she could be fed upon but received serious injuries in their attempted to excape the area. Naruko-dono was apparently aware of the thiefed of her roommate and had been tracking them down as fast as she could. She got to them just in time to defeat the mantis and rush the group here to recieve medical attention" Kaede said after she closed the door.

"What? how'd a monsterous mantis sneak onto academy grounds without Setsuna or Mana riping it apart?" Eva asked.

"Apparently the staff conducted a high level ritual last night that blinded the detection portion of the school barrier for about five minutes. This provided an opening for the mantis to slip in, and once inside it was impossible for lower level mages to even detect it's presents." Kaede answered as she slumped onto a couch. Eva had a pretty good idea just which ritual Kaede was talking about, and it might explain why Naruto had been in such a rush to get back.

"But still Setsuna and Mana are far from more observant then most mages." Evangeline said.

"Setsuna was busy with some other intruders and Mana wasn't on duty yet." Kaede answered with a yawn. That something happening to the twins could make Kaede take the risk of staying up all night on watch intrigued the vampire.

"So why are you training this two as ninjas anyway?" Kaede smiled as they moved onto a subject that the ninja found much more appealling.

"Me and these two are from the same ninja village, A few years ago the village entered into a contract to ally itself with a far more powerful village in the Elemental Countries. As part of this contract our village agreed to marry three of their daughters to the son of the leader of the larger village. The son was apparently the last of two noble clans and as such fell under their C.R.A and would be allowed to take many wives, and his father was using this to gather support for both his village and family." Eva was starting to get nerves the more Kaede spoke. Minato and Kushina were from a major village in the Elemental Countries and had been going around make marrage contracts for their unborn son, who would have be heir to two noble but basically extinct clans.

There was just too many parallels for this too be a coincidence, and Kaede confirmed it a second later.

"I believe his name was to be Uzumoki?" Kaede said, her face scrunched up as she tried to remember a name that she hadn't read in a couple of years.

"Uzumaki?" Kaede bright smile and comfirming nod just made Eva have a headache. How many people was that old monkey trying to shaft here!

"Well when the twins found out that their betrothed was a ninja they just wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to give them some ninja training as well." Eva though that it was probibly a good idea. Cause when she and the dean removed Naruto from the hidden leaf it would probably start a war.

But first she had to make sure that these two were as close to top form as possible for the trip Monday and she knew just the way to give them plenty of 'time' to recover.

Then Eva planned on hunting down the old perv and getting him to tell him just who all were engaged to her godson.

BREAK.

Yue was having a weird dream.

She was standing in an old style sewer in water up to her knees. Though strangely it didn't smell so bad and the water was just standing there, not flowing in any proticular direction with any strength. Pipes ran along the walls and ceiling in every direction, though never in a straight line.

'What is this place?' Yue thought to herself as she started to walk down the corridor. The corridor just seemed to keep on going for the next ten minutes or so before Yue found any other kind to structure, in this case a door. A cuple of tugs on the handle revealed that it was locked up tight and Yue moved on. She ran into several more locked doors before she finally found one that was unlocked.

The bibliophile cautiously pushed open the door and peaked inside. The door led to another corridor which ended in a massive room easily large enought to hold all the girls in the third year of junior high at Mahora. One whole wall of the chamber had been replaced by a massive cage with a large gate easily sixty feet high, a piece of paper covered the lock at the center with what looked like the word 'seal' written on it. The rest of the walls and even the ceiling where covered in large pipes that carried a strange, pasty blue or red substances away from the cage.

Seeing nothing threatening in the room Yue slowly crept in and began exploring. Too bad she never saw the shadow behind her.

BREAK.

Naruko woke to a slight shiver running down her body, like someone had just breathed accrossed the back of her neck(something that she'd gotten quite used to lately). A quick glance at the clock on the wall showed that it was almost ten o'clock. Sighing slightly to herself Naruko looked down to check on her probibly tramatized roommate, and froze at the sight of red chakra wrapping itself around the purple haired girl.

The red-haired ninja couldn't think of any reason that the fox in her gut would want to talk to Yue-chan, so decided to just leave them alone for now. If Yue started to scream Naruko could cut the connection pretty fast.

And with that happy thought Naruko let her mind drift back into the void.

BREAK.

The chamber was utterly facinating for Yue, especially the large, glowing pipes on the walls. The substance in them was so thick that it barely flowed at all, and it seemed to radiate heat directly to their size and color. The blue ones gave off a comforting warmth that one would expect for a family fireplace, the kind that just begged for a blanket, some marshmellows and a good book. The massive red ones that came out of the cage though were like blast furnaces at Yue couldn't stand to get within thirty feet of.

Yue had found a small blue pipe that was just right to cuddle up with and had started to nod off when an amused voice interupted the proscess.

"Enjoying yourself?" Yue nearly jumped out of her skin as she jumped to her feet. In front of her was a girl about sixteen or seventeen years old. She was easily a foot taller then Yue with a curvy figure that ANYONE in class 3-A would kill for with long, full red hair and slitted red eyes. The girl was wareing a red, front buttoned tubeskirt over red cotton tights and black combat boots. A black tank top and red female duster finished the look.

"Who are you?" Yue asked as she slowly inched away form the new arrival.

"Isn't it impolite to ask someones name without giving your own first?" the girl asked right back with an evil little smile on her face. Yue straightened up and reapplied the uncareing mask that she usually wore before she gave a slight bow to the girl in front of her.

"My apologies, I am Ayase, Yue. and you are?"

"Kyuubi. No thats all there is" Kyuubi said with a laugh when she saw the questioning look on Yue's face.

"What is this place?" Yue asked as she continued to study the older girl in front of her. Kyuubi just smile a little bigger before she snapped her fingers and sat in a chair that Yue was positive hadn't been there a second ago.

"I guess you could call it my 'home'" Kyuubi said as she made air quotes with her fingers.

"But what is it?" Yue insisted.

"Nothing you need to worry about at the moment" Kyuubi said before she seemed to zone out for a moment then she refocused on the here and now, "and now it's time for you to leave, bye." Yue didn't even get to make a sound of surprise before she desolved into into nothingness.

'Interesting girl.' Kyuubi thought before she went back to whatever she'd been doing before.

BREAK.

Yue awoke in a strange place that throw her for a moment before she remember what had happened the night before made itself known.

Not that almost being eatten by a gaint demonic mantis was a thought that she want to enterain, but it did explain why she was using her new roommate as a giant teddy bear.

Yue gently slid herself out of Naruko's arms, crawled out of the bed and started to work the kinks out of her joints while she tried to figure out what she was going to have for breakfast.

"Nice to see that your finally awake." Yue let out a surprised yelp at the sound of the voice and jumped into the air, spun around, and landed in a mix of a vertical fetal position and an alterative dance step while faceing the bed.

Where Naruko was trying to control her laughter, and failing miserably in the attempt. Yue returned to a normal standing position and started to tap her foot in an annoyed manner as she glared at her laughing roommate.

"Enjoy yourself?" Yue asked.

"Immensely."

"how long have you been up?".

"For the last hour or so." Naruko said as she finally stopped laughing and crawled out of bed and headed for her closet, stripping out of her Pjs as she went. Yue couldn't help blushing a bit at Naruko's lack of feminin modesty, but after living with Haruna and the rest of class 3-A for so long she got over it quickly and changed into a blue t-shirt, shorts, knee socks and tennis shoes and headed for the kitchen. There a Naruko clone had set out a box of cereal and some milk.

Yue had just finished her bowl of cereal when Naruko walked out of the bathroom and slumped into the seat across from the purple haired girl, She pull a clean bowl to her and started making herself some cereal.

"So how are we going to run this today?" Yue asked. Naruko thought about it for a few seconds before she answered.

"I still have some things that I need to see the Dean about." Naruko said with one hand on her chin, "Things that you didn't need to know about." she added when she saw the interest on Yue face. "Is there anything that you still need for monday?".

"Just some little things." Yue said as she looked at the table. She may have been woreing her usual emotionless mask as she said it but Naruko saw what she was really thinking.

Put simple Yue was scared. She didn't want to be alone at the moment and Naruko couldn't blame her one bit, she'd nearly been eaten the night before and now she was being told that her savior was going to leave her alone for an indeterminate amount of time while she went of to unknown places to do unknown things. Yue didn't have the comforting knowledge that she could thrash anything that came after her yet(though Naruko fully planned on giving Yue self-defence lessons as soon as possible).

But Naruko might have something that could tide Yue over until that problem could be corrected.

"Hey Yue-chan, could you come here a second?" Naruko asked as she finished putting her bowl away. Yue gave her red haired friend a questioning look as she walked over, what could her Naruko want now?

"Take your shirt off" Naruko said as she started to pull some things out of her calligraphy set. When she looked back Yue had gone cherry red in the face and had her arms cross over her chest. Naruko couldn't stop the big, evil that plastered itself on her face. Teasing opportunity aquired, commence teasing.

"Now jusubokkusu theres nothing to be embarrassed about, we're all girls there[sometimes]. Unless you swing that way of course." Naruko assumed a thinking pose while she said that, pretending not to notice as Yue turned even redder.

"PERVERT!" Yue yelled as she tried to take a swipe at her roommate. Naruko easily dodged the first swipe and caught the second, laughting the whole time. compared to the times she'd been chase by Hinata or Sakura for being a perv just made Yue's attempts look weak.

"Ok ok sorry Yue-chan, couldn't help myself" Naruko said after a few minutes of restraining an angry bibliophile. Yue stopped fighting and stood there glareing at the red-head.

"And why exactly do you want me to take my shirt off?" Yue asked as she pulled out the bland glare that she usually used on Haruna when she did something perverted.

"I'm going to put a tracking seal on you so that I can find you faster if something trys to eat you again." Yue paled at the thought of having something else try and make a meal out of her. After several seconds of careful thought Yue decided that it couldn't hurt and started to remove her shirt. Naruko got out one of her smaller, feather soft brushes, and small ceramic dish and a large ceramic jug. The jug was covered in an array of tiny symbols that made no sense to Yue but she figured that they must have a reason.

Naruko broke the seal on the jug and slowly poured a measured amount of black liquid into the dish before she resealed the jug. After the ninja had resealed the jug she turned and gave her purple haired friend a wide smile.

"Could I see your left arm please Yue-chan" Yue was instantly on her guard, she'd spent too much time around Haruna not to know a set up when she saw one. But also knew that Naruko wouldn't hurt her, embarress her to the max but never actually hurt her. So she extended her arm for what ever Naruko had plan. Naruko gentle grabbed Yue's arm just below the elbow and rolled it so the inner part was facing up. Before Yue could ask why Naruko needed her arm the bibliophile lost all feeling below her elbow. Yue jumped slight when she lost feeling in her arm and looked at it just in time to see Naruko slide a small syringe into the vein.

Now Yue like many junior high age kids was not very fond of shots, so the sight of a needle being stuck into her arm made the bookworm turn slightly green. She was suddenly very thankful for the numbness cause if she'd felt the needle as well as saw it then she'd probably have been sick.

"Sorry 'bout that," Naruko said as removed the now blood filled syringe from Yue's arm and put a bandaid over to small puncture wound. "but I needed some of your blood to make the seal work properly" Yue just nodded as she was still too quizzy to talk at the moment. Naruko pored Yue's blood into the ink and used some of her chakra to mix it in. She then sat her chosen brush next next to the dish of ink and turned to her quickly recovering charge with a smile.

"The bra needs to come off to" Naruko said cheerfully. Yue levelled a glare at the red-head.

"Why?" she asked.

"It will interfere with the array that I'll need to aply to you" Naruko said before raising an eyebrow at her shorter friend, "plus the ink stains something horrible". Yue couldn't argue with that and slowly reach back to unsnap her training bra. After it had been set aside Naruko used a warm rag to wipe down Yue's torso and back to give herself the cleanest possible work surface and told her to sit as stiffly as possible on the stoll until she was done.

With setup complete Naruko began the slow, annoying process of placing each line of symbols in their correct position. Yue was a perfect subject, even if she tended to giggle when Naruko's ink covered brush went over anything sensitive.

After Naruko finished with Yue's front she moved to the girl's back. This took slightly longer because Naruko had to bundle up Yue's mane of purple hair before she could start but soon enough the red-head was done. Naruko walked back to Yue's front and placed her right hand on the centeral character of the array. Which happened to be between her left breast and her breast bone, the place with the shortest distance between the surface and Yue's heart.

"Ready?" Naruko asked.

"No" Yue said. Naruko just smile and started poring chakra into the array, which lit up like a christmas tree. Yue let out a gasp as she felt a warm sensation flow through her body. The sensation built until it was too much for the bibliophile to handle and she passed out. luckily for Yue she managed to stay upright until the sealing was complete and Naruko managed to catch her before she hit the floor. Naruko couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping. Non ninjas always had interesting reactions the first time a large dose of chakra entered their bodies.

While Yue was out Naruko made a clone and had it make the nessesary modifications to a seal that was already on her own body. She then went to check the seal that was now visible on Yue's chest. It was simple the kanji for 'I'm Here' surrounded by a ring of tiny symbols and seven smaller rings. while Naruko was looking to new seal over Yue clawed her way back to concusness.

"Did it work?" she asked.

"Perfectly." Naruko replied as finished looking the seal over.

"Great!" Yue started to get up but was stopped when Naruko held up her hand "what?".

"I still need to do one little thing" Naruko said as she pulled a different brush and a smaller ink bottle. Seconds later the kanji for 'Find' had been added to the top most circle of Yue's seal. A quick burst of chakra later and the new addition was locked in.

"Okay?" Yue locked at the change to the seal in confusion as Naruko's clone brought over her shirt and bra.

"Without that the seal only works one way, I could 'find' you, now though you will be able to find me as well. And not just any 'me' either. but the real me, even if I'm surrounded by a thousand clones of myself." Yue looked intrigued by the whole.

"How?"

"Just concentrate on finding me and the seal will show you where I'm at or pull on your senses in a proticular direction if I'm out of visual range. kind of like playing hotter/colder" Yue was intrigued and started trying to focus on finding Naruko. After several minutes of nothing she started to get frustrated, but she also had an intense desire to laugh at her self? Frustration won out in the end.

"Your trying too hard." Naruko said before Yue could even ask. "Close your eyes." Yue did, "Clear your mind." again Yue did as Naruko said, "And clearly ask 'Where is Naruko Kazamaki'." Yue asked the question as clearly as she could and was almost blinded when a massive blue and red 'I'm Here' kanji exploded into her mind's eye. Yue was so shocked the she went tumbling backwards and plastered herself against the wall. That was to much for Naruko, who fell over and started having convalsions for her intense laughter. After several seconds Yue calmed down enough to realize what had just happened, then she to started rolling around on the floor while busting her guts. It took the two girls several minutes to calm down enough to hold civilized conversation.

"What was that!" Yue asked as she pulled herself off the floor.

"I pumped some chakra into my end of the connection to make it easy for you to sense it. Think of it like lighting of a flare in the dark." Naruko said from where she was laying on the floor.

"More like a solar flare to the face." Yue grumped. Naruko had to chuckle at that before she stood up as well.

"Well I've got places to be and old geazers to torment. I'll see you later Jusubokkusu." Naruko called as she grabbed her duster of a chair and headed for the door. Yue just waved as she finished putting on her own coat. Naruko yanked one of the kunai out of the barrier array, allowing people to come and going as they pleased, and yanked the door open and started sprinting down the hall.

"Hey you, get back here!" Haruna yelled as Naruko went flying by.

"Can't stop, late for meeting." Naruko yelled back as she started jumping down the stairs.

"Whats gotten into her?" a very annoyed Haruna asked. Yue just started suck on her newest drink and look bored.

"She's late." was all Yue said.

BREAK.

Chapter End.

I must Appaligize for the delay in getting this chapter out. Some come easily, some have to be beaten out with a sleghammer. This chapter require an eight pound sleg for it to be loosened for my brain.

Now that thats done I feel that I must asked how people feel the story as been going so far.

The next chapter will start the kyoto trip, so we may get into some action again.

Later.


	6. A Series of Strange Events

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

As I've been told repeatedly that my spelling and grammar need work I am now formally looking for a Beta Reader. If you're interested please IM me at my Fanfiction Account.

Thanks!

BREAK.

Chapter Start.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

A black digital alarm clock flashed as it slowly grow in volume until-

BEEP! BEEP! BEE-Shink!

-A kunai knife was buried to the ring in the now sparking sizzling pile of junk.

In one of the beds across the room a purple head of hair poked out from under her blankets. Yue slowly crawled out of her bed with her eyes still mostly closed. When she reached the edge of the beanbag she'd been sleeping on she misjudged just how far down it was, resulting in a comical face plant as Yue fall out of her bed.

The fall was enough to knock some sense into Yue head and she pulled herself to her feet, stretched and started to rub the sleep from her eyes as she walked over to the other bed in the room.

"Naruko-chan, it's time to get up" The lump in the middle of the bed twitched slightly but kept snoring. Yue tried again a little louder but the lump only twitched again. She tried shaking the lump but it only resulted in a halfhearted swipe being taken at her and a flash of red hair being buried under a pillow.

Yue finally got fed up with her stubborn roommate and left the room, only to comeback a couple of minutes with a bucket of ice water.

"GET THE HELL UP!" Yue yelled as she dumped the bucket over the part of the lump that should represent Naruko's head. The red-head's scream shook the dorm building, her blanket and pillow went flying as the girl leap from her now freezing wet bed and started shaking like a dog to get most of the water off.

Then the red-head caught sight of the bucket in Yue's hands and the bibliophile and Yue started to think that this might not have been one of her better ideas.

"Oh Yue-chaaan! Why pray tell did you feel the need to wake me with a bucket of cold water at . . . five am?" Naruko said in a sickly sweet voice that promised a lot of pain if she didn't like Yue's answer.

"I promised Nodoka that we would be there early to conduct a . . . strategy meet" Yue said as she tried to look as innocent as possible. It didn't look like Naruko bought it.

"And when where you planning on telling ME about this?" Naruko asked as one of her eyebrows began to twitch menacingly.

"Ah Right now?" Naruko glared at her shorter roommate for a moment before she began heed her forehead with her left hand.

"Juice box . . . just go alright" the red-head said as she started channeling chakra through her cloths to pull the water out of them. She then did the same to her bed and when it was dry she crawled back in and buried herself in the now dry blanket.

Yue was about push the subject but thought better of it. She had confidence that Naruko could take care of herself so she got dressed and hurried of to meet with her fellow bibliophile.

Ten minutes after Yue left Naruko gave up on getting back to sleep and went to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. As she waited for her six cups of raman to cook she pulled out the scroll that the Dean had given her on her first day at Mahora. According to the Dean it contained Naruko's inheritance from her mother, now Naruko wanted to see just what her mother had left her.

A quick swipe of blood across the seal and the scroll unrolled to show a large section of legalize followed by dozen of storage seals. The legalize was pretty simple to understand and said that Kashina Uzimaki left everything to her son Naruto and his descendants. Naruko wonder just how much stuff she was supposed to get if this was just her mother's half of it, and it didn't even cover Kashina's bank accounts which would be included in her father's part of the inheritance.

After a few minutes of admiring her mother's will Naruko moved on to the storage scrolls under it. She wouldn't have time to go through them all but Kashina had been adamant that she open the first and carry what was in it at all times. A quick burst of chakra to release the seal and Naruko's eyes widened in shock before she got the biggest smile on her face.

"Mother, you're the best!"

BREAK.

Yue stood tapping her foot as she waited for her roommate to show up. The class was supposed to start loading in ten minutes and Naruko was nowhere to be seen. Not that Yue was really worried about the other girl; she'd be here like she said she would.

No Yue WAS worried about whether or not Naruko would accept her apology. She had been slightly out of line this morning and wanted to make it up to Naruko.

"Still not here yet?" Nodoka asked as she stepped up next to her slightly shorter friend.

"No not yet and boarding is about to start" Yue answered as she continued to scan the crowd for her red haired friend.

"What cha doing?" a third voice asked out of nowhere as a pair of arms suddenly wrapped around the two girls, who let out shocked screams and tried to jump away from their attacker.

The two girls eventually managed to pull away for their attacker and spun around to see. Naruko!

"That was mean Naruko-san!" Nodoka scolded as Yue gave her roommate the evil eye. Naruko just scoffed and turned away.

"And dumping ice water on someone isn't?" Yue's glare faltered as she flinched at that.

"Naruko-san I'-" Yue started but Naruko just waved her off.

"Forgiven forgotten, just don't do it again" the kunoichi said as she started to skip over to the rest of group five. Behind her the two book worms just stood there for a moment before they quietly followed the red-head.

"Well this trip is going to interesting, right Yu-chan?" Nodoka asked.

"Probably" Yue answered as she pulled out a new juice box and started sucking on it. Neither girl could know just how true their words would be.

BREAK.

Naruko watch as the rest of group five boarded the train and tried not to laugh. They didn't make it easy for her either, what with Konoka and Asuna's fretting over Negi's wellbeing, Ayaka's obvious jealousy and listening to Yue and Haruna push Nodoka to further her relationship with Negi before any 'of the hotter, sluttier girls could snag her boy'.

Actually that last one was mildly disturbing and Naruko was going to put a stop to it when she got a chance. But that could wait as Naruko had just seen another source of entertainment arrive.

Group six walked in just after group five and waited to Negi to extract himself from the previous group. In group six were Setsuna, Zazie, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Chachamaru and-.

"EVANGELINE!" Negi shouted in fear when he saw the blond vampire girl.

"HAAHAAHAA! That's right Negi; fear me for I am no longer restrained by that pathetic curse!" Eva monologged as Negi stood trembling in fear. Asuna moved to stand next Negi and lend the poor boy some support.

"What are you doing here Chibi-chan?" Asuna asked. Eva abruptly stopped monologing to glare evilly at the pig-tailed girl.

"I'm here to participate in a school sponsored outing, is that really a problem Gorilla Girl?" Eva asked.

"If you were a normal student then no but your no (COUGH!)" Asuna and Eva's heads shot up at the sound of the cough to notice that close to a dozen members of class 3-A were watching their pissing match.

"We'll continue this later Gorilla Girl" Eva said as she turned and started walking to her seat. Asuna just stuck her tongue out and pulled her eyelid down before she too went to find her seat. The rest of the girls watched the two walk away like some people watch horror films, knowing that here would be more action to come.

"Well that was interesting" Yue mumbled in between sips on her drink, Naruko could only nod as she scanned the rest of the girls present. All of them had watched the verbal exchange between Eva and Asuna and were now talking about it in low voices.

Well most of them were. Naruko noticed that Konoka was busy trying to make conversation with a spiky, black haired girl, Setsuna something-or-other. Naruko's eyebrows started heading north when Setsuna looked nerves at the thought of talking to a girl whom Naruko considered harmless. They did a hard about face when Setsuna bowed, spun around and walked away from the airhead without so much as a 'Hi'. Konoka looked ready to cry though she hid it well.

"Is something wrong Naru-chan?" Yue asked when she saw the highly annoyed expression on Naruko's face.

"Maybe Juice Box," Naruko said as she tracked Setsuna to her seat "Could you do me a favor Yue-chan, stick close to Konoka until the trip is done" Yue thought about it for a moment before nodding and following the group airhead to her seat. Yue trusted Naruko enough by now that she assume something most have caught the ninja's eye and that she was going to check it out then come back.

BREAK.

As the train started rolling Naruko found herself sitting with Nodoka and Haruna, partially by her choice (Nodoka) partially by force (Haruna). Yue was several rows in front of her across the aisle with Konoka contentedly reading a book.

Naruko was still trying to figure out a way to get close enough to Setsuna to interrogate her about Konoka and her relationship with the girl. But Setsuna had perfected the art of being surrounded by witnesses without actually participating in any of the activities.

It was almost as hard to get Nodoka alone because Haruna just wouldn't shut her mouth long enough for Naruko to speak with the timid bookworm. The manga nut just keep on trying to convince Nodoka to take more drastic (and perverted) measures in her pursued of their mini teacher to the evident horror of the poor girl. The only breaks they got was when Negi was giving the safety announcements(only to then be run over by the lunch cart!) and then when Yuna came by and challenged Haruna to a card game.

Finally Naruko managed to pass Nodoka a note asking the girl to meet with her in private at the first opportunity that they could get away from the rest of the class. Nodoka nodded at she understood the note after reading it, then wandered up to watch the games being played by the other girls.

With one headache in check for a moment Naruko started searching the train for Setsuna. This was proving easier thought then done and after ten minutes the red head still hadn't found the sword girl.

She didn't get much more time to look either as a loud shout echoed down the cars and a feeling of shock burned through Naruko's connection to Yue. The sex swapper sprinted back up the train to where the tracking seal told her Yue was and ripped open the door-

-And almost fell over laughing as she watched the girls of class 3-A battle a horde of cute little froggies. Naruko's heightened state of amusement most have travelled back along the seal connection 'cause Yue's head came up and looked around in confusion. When she saw her red haired friend laughing at their predicament Yue leveled her best glare at the girl, who in turn just ignored said glare and continued to laugh.

Naruko was laughing so hard that she almost missed the swallow flash by the rest of the class to steal a letter that Negi had been holding at the time. The bird burned air for the exit but before it could get through the door Naruko's left hand flashed out and snagged the swallow itself.

"Where'd ya' think your goin' ya little thief?" Naruko asked as she relieved the struggling bird of its burden.

Negi came tiring along after the bird a few seconds later. Naruko almost fell over laughing again when she saw the absolute terror plastered on the boy's face, which switched to joy when she handed the letter back to him. After listening to Negi spout an unnecessary amount of thanks Naruko walked over to Yue and the reset card games.

"Sooo, anything interesting happen?" Yue asked blandly as she reshuffled her deck. Naruko wrapped her arms around the headrest of Yue's seat and rested her chin on top of the headrest.

"Plenty, You?"

"Loads" Yue answered before they draw her first five cards. Neither pressed for details as Yue commenced to dominate the competition for the rest of the train ride.

BREAK.

When the train finally arrived in Kyoto the class was extremely happy. Both because they had finally arrived and because they no longer had to loss anymore candy to Yue's mad gamer skills.

Negi directed the class as they piled off the train and onto the bus that would take them to the first stop on their Kyoto adventure. But there was more on the young teacher's mind then just enjoying the sight of the ancient capital of Japan. The incident on the train had rattled the young teacher and put him on high alert, and his trusty ra-ERMINE! Friend Kamo was going on and on about there being a spy in the class.

The child teacher didn't think any of his students were spies but that didn't stop his friend from pointing out the strange actions of several of the girls, namely Setsuna Sakurazaki and Naruko Kazamaki. Both girls were major unknowns to the boy teacher, though Naruko hadn't been in the class very long. Both also just seemed to disappear at the start of the train trip.

Kamo was certain that one of the two was behind the frog diabolical on the train, but he could decide on just who it was the guiltier of the two. Setsuna was standoffish and anti-social but was well known in the class, Naruko on the other hand was a new arrival and almost a complete unknown because of it. She had also arrived just before the trip but was still signed up to go.

Negi just started to tune his pet out after a little while and enjoy the sights as the bus drove the class to their first stop of the day. But he did decide to keep a close eye on Setsuna and Naruko whenever he could.

BREAK.

When the class arrived at the Kiyomizu Temple most of them bolted to the stage. Apparently it was famous for people jumping off it. The twins started tell people to jump and Kaede looked like she might try it but Yue managed to put a stop to it by giving the history of the stage, and then letting it slip that there was a stone nearby that told love fortunes. This started a stampede of Mahora girls looking to have their love lives confirmed/denied.

Nodoka, Makie and Ayaka were the first to try a walk between the two stone that supposedly told you how your love life would go, to very entertaining results. Nodoka drifted off course early in an almost hit a nearby building because you had to do the walk with your eyes closed. Ayaka and Makie keep a straighter course and were soon almost there, when they stepped into a pitfall trap full of frogs. The class eventually stopped laughing long enough to pull the two girls out; leading most to miss Nodoka straighten out her course and make it to the other stone.

Next the class mobbed a stone fountain that was said to give good luck in life, school and love. 3-A being the messed up group of teenage girl that they were went straight for the love part of the fountain and started chugging. A few moments later over half the class fell over dead drunk. Curious, Negi climbed on the roof of the fountain and found a barrel of Saki slowly emptying into the love fountain.

With some careful wording and a lot of effort Negi and the sober girls managed to get the drunks back to their hotel rooms without getting anyone in trouble, but this led Negi to the conclusion that he needed to take the Kansai Magic Association a little more seriously.

After everyone was safely in the hotel Negi pulled Asuna aside and asked the girl for help if thing went belly up.

"Of course I'll help Negi; this magical catastrophe of yours is affects me as well. So do you know who we're going to have to fight this time?" Asuna asked.

"I'm not sure yet but it might be another of our classmates" Negi said as he sat on the bed in the room that he would be using. "How much do you know about Setsuna and Naruko?" Asuna made a thinking pose as she mulled over Negi's question.

"I know as much about Naruko as you do Negi, maybe we should ask Yue instead" Negi and Kamo both nodded and Asuna continued "As for Setsuna, well I know that she and Konoka used to be friends when Konoka lived here in Kyoto. But when she started a Mahora Setsuna just started avoiding Konoka. It really hurt Konoka and for a while there I was really worried about her, but Konoka pulled through and after a while she just stopped talking about Setsuna and went about her business like nothing was wrong. Though sometimes I catch her starring at Setsuna longingly; like she'd do just about anything to get her friend back." Asuna dropped out of her think to see Negi in tears.

"Oh grow up ya big baby!" She said.

"But it's so sad" Negi balled. Asuna threw her hands in the air frustration and left to take her bath. Along the way she bumped into Konoka, Hinata, Yue and Naruko who had also decided to raid the baths as well and just sort of fell in. The girls didn't talk about anything major as they stripped down and moved into the shower stalls, though there were only four stalls so Naruko elected to wait.

"I still don't get why you too insisted on bringing your own robes?" Asuna asked Hinata and Naruko as she scrubbed herself down. The two (?) ninja girls just laughed.

"Asuna-chan some of us just prefer our own stuff, and if you had any idea of the kind of things that that robe your wearing has seen and been through then you'd probably understand why" Naruko said as she sat in the corner wrapped up in her fluffy white bathrobe, Hinata's powder blue robe was hanging from a hook nearby. Asuna thought about it for a moment before a powerful full body shudder hit her and she seriously considered bringing her own robe from now on. The rest of the girls had a good laugh at Asuna's reaction before they went back to whatever they'd been doing.

A few minutes later Hinata finished her shower, wrapped herself in a towel and walked out to the hot spring. Naruko stripped down and took over Hinata's stall and started to wash up. The red-head had just gotten herself good and drenched when a scream from behind her caused Naruko to nearly jump out of her skin. The kunoichi spun around with her fist up ready to fight when she noticed that Konoka was looking at her with a shocked expression on her face and her hands over her mouth.

"Something wrong Konoka-san?" Naruko asked.

"Your shoulder" Naruko just looked at her confused so Konoka elaborated "What happened to your shoulder!" Poor Konoka sounded like she was going to break down at any moment as she looked at the spider web of soft white scar tissue on the front and back of Naruko's right shoulder, so Naruko hurried to reassure the girl that it really wasn't anything to worry about.

"Don't worry about it Noka-chan, this is very old and looks a lot worse than it really was. My Baa-chan had me fixed up in no time flat and it's really just like a super weird tattoo now" Naruko said as she walked up to the airhead and looked her right in the eyes. Konoka looked like she wanted to argue for a few seconds but finally relented.

"If you say so" Konoka said with a sigh before she turned and headed out the door to the spring. Naruko stood where she was for a few moments with a soft smile as she watched Konoka leave; well she did until Yue snapped her across the ass with a wet towel. Yue had been watching the whole thing and decided that she didn't like the direction that this bath was heading and decided to liven it up a little.

Naruko gently rubbed the red mark on her left butt cheek as she glare at the fake innocent look on her roommate's face.

"Soooo? Did you really think that you could take me on in a Wet Towel Contest Juice Box?" Naruko asked as she soaked a towel of her own in her shower.

"No" Yue said blandly as Asuna came out of her stall spinning her towel and grinning like a maniac. Naruko forced her eyes on the the two Baka Rangers in front of her, then spun around and snapped her towel into the towel coming at her from behind. Both improvised weapons let out a sharp crack as they glanced off each other. The engagement was over in a second a left Naruko facing her three opponents. Yue was in the back rubbing the feeling back into the cheek that Naruko had managed to tag in the engagement. Between her and Naruko were Asuna and Hinata, both getting ready to renew their assault.

"You must REALLY! Want to take me down Juice Box if you brought Bells and Moon Eyes into this" Naruko said as she held her towel ready.

"I just couldn't resist the opportunity Whiskers!" Asuna said as Hinata nodded in agreement.

"You're going down Kazamaki!" Hinata boasted as she started to inch forward. Naruko just smirked as she watched the girls start to move in.

"You might want to watch your ass before they get stung" Naruko warned as she prepared herself for the assault. Asuna started to open her mouth to fire a remark back when three pistol like snaps filled the air and all three girls leaped forward with their hands on their bottoms. The three spun around to see Konoka standing there with an evil grin on her face as she spun the towel in her right hand.

"Did you three plebeians think that you could gang up on someone without consequence? I, Konoka Konoe shalt punish thee for thy arrogance." Yue's trio prepare to launch an attack on this new opponent when they were reminded that they had another opponent to their rears(literally) by three more sharp taps to their already abused cheeks.

"Forgot about me already?" Naruko asked deviously. Yue, Asuna and Hinata looked like they were weighing their chances but before they could put their plan into action they were interrupted by a several dozen odd monkeys fell from the rafters of the shower room and swarmed them. The girls all turned to engage this new threat and soon a battle erupted as Yue, Konoka and Asuna tried to use their towels to keep the little hell spawns away while Hinata had activated her Byakugan and was jukening the fuzzy intruders by the handfuls. In the meanwhile Naruko made a dash for her bathrobe with twelve monkeys in hot pursuit. The red head was faster though and shoved her hands into the pockets of the robe.

When Naruko turned to face her pursuers with a pair of Kunai knives in hand. The Kunai had a six inch long by one inch wide main blade with two inch long secondary blades at the base of the main blade that stuck out at forty-five degree angles, a three and a half inch long handle with a one inch ring at the end. Naruko held her knives in a reversed grip as she became a dervish of death to any monkey that came near her.

After dispatching all her opponents Naruko took a moment to survey the battlefield.

Hinata was nearby, destroying monkeys so fast that it looked like she was surrounded by a rain of confetti. Naruko did a double take when she saw that and looked back to the remains of her opponents. Unlike Hinata's hers where most just cut in some way but that also made it easier to figure out what they used to be. Instead of little monkey bodies on the floor there were little monkey-shaped cutouts with the kanji for monkey written on them.

'Shikigami!' Naruko screamed to herself as she throw on her robe and ran to help others. Asuna was holding her own against the onslaught but Yue was starting to get over run and Konoka-.

Naruko had to blink when she saw what had happened to Konoka. The girl had been mobbed by at least forty of the fake monkeys. They had managed to pull Konoka to the ground, Gag her and were working on zip tying her knees, wrist and ankles together. To make it worse for the brown haired girl whenever she bucked or tried to struggle a pair monkeys on her chest would pinch and twist her nipples harshly, which made Konoka freeze in pain.

Seeing Konoka like this succeeded in really pissing Naruko off and she started sprinting towards the captured girl. The Shikigami that were mobbing her saw the red-head coming and started trying to drag their captive out the door, only to have Setsuna and Negi come tearing in. Setsuna took one look at the situation and saw red, her nodachi was ripped from its sheath as the swordswoman charged the monkeys carrying Konoka as well.

"SHINMEIRYUU SECRET TECHNIQUE!-" Setsuna shout as she pulled her sword back.

"ULTRA SONIC SWORD TECHNIQUE-" Naruko flipped her kunai into an over hand grips as she prepare to strike.

"HYAKU RETSU OUKA ZAN!"/"DERVISH!" The two attacks flowed together to form a veritable cyclone of destruction that ended all the Shikigami on or around Konoka in under a second flat without leaving a mark on the hostage and cutting all her bindings. Naruko and Setsuna had passed each other daring the strikes and now had their backs to each other with Konoka in the middle and shredded pieces of the Shikigami's falling around them like snow.

The pose lasted for about a second before Naruko spun around to lock up her next set of targets, but before she or Setsuna could obliterate them the monkeys were encased in ice then shattered into nothingness. A quick look around showed no more enemies in the area and a scowling Eva standing in the doorway.

"Se-chan?" Konoka asked in a daze while she lay naked on the floor looking up at the swordswoman. Setsuna's eyes widened comically before she sheathed her sword and sprinted from the room. Naruko just watch the girl going with a twitching eyebrow before she smack herself in the face with her hand and tried to fend off the oncoming headache. Naruko was so involved with containing her own annoyance that she didn't see Asuna chase Negi from the room so most of the girls could get dressed.

Eva and Yue walked up beside a mumbling Naruko and stood there for a moment waiting for the girl to acknowledge them. When it didn't happen after a few seconds Yue decided that a comment was do.

"Well that was. . . Interesting"

"More like bloody annoying!" and other two answered back, and Yue couldn't fault them for thinking that way one bit.

BREAK.

Chapter End.

Finished! And faster then I normally do it too.

As always please review. They not only help me stay interested but also give me new ideas on how to make this story better.

I switched Yue's nickname into English, its match easier to write the story that way for me.

Beta The One True Slacker here says I managed to get a copy of Microsoft Word 2010 and I can know do the Spell Checks a whole a lot faster and easier since the one in Open Office doesn't.

Until next time,

See ya!


	7. Monkey Business

This Chapter has been Beta'd by The One True Slacker, thanks buddy.

I don't own any part of Naruto or Negima.

"talking"

'thinking'

**BETA COMMENTS**

BREAK.

Story Start.

Explaining magic to a shocked and shivering Konoka proved in many ways to Naruko that Jiraiya was wise when he had insisted that Naruko undergo limited kunoichi training, though she could have done without the month long course in all things sex related.

A little help from Negi and a demonstration from Eva soon had Konoka convinced that magic was real, After which she started hound Negi and Eva for magical training. Poor Negi looked like he was going to melt down at any second, not helped by the fact that Chamo keep ranting about how they were all going to be turned into ermines if the magical authorities found out. He finally shut up when Eva threatened to turn him into an eternal rat(ERMINE!)-cicle.

Naruko didn't stick around after that. Instead she started to wonder the hall, marking all possible entry and exit points so she could place disguised clones there to keep watch. While she was at this Naruko ran into both Hinata and Kaede, both of whom were conducting similar checks before they went to bed. Hinata acted worry around the red-head but Kaede just walked up and started chatting. They really didn't talk about anything in particular but Naruko got the feeling that Kaede at least was fishing for information on her new classmate and rival(!). Hinata just seemed to sit back and let the taller girl do all the talking but Naruko didn't doubt for one second that the heiress was listening carefully.

After a few moments the ninja's split up too finish up what ever they were doing. Naruko headed for the front to setup a surveillance barrier when she almost bumped into Setsuna, Asuna and Negi. They were arguing about something while they walked away and didn't see her standing nearby. It appeared that Negi and Asuna were confronting Setsuna about Konoka and trying to get the other girl to be more friendly with the kindhearted heiress, but Setsuna was fighting them every step of the way.

Shaking her head at the swordgirl's stupidity Naruko went back to placing security tags and hidden clones around the doors. With that done the now very tried kunoichi headed back to the room that group five had been assigned to. She had one last thing to do before she could get some sleep.

BREAK.

When Naruko got to her assigned room she found two very drunk girls fast asleep, a snoozing Yue in a chair by the window and a crying Konoka sitting on her futon.

'Can this get any worse!' Naruko mentally asked herself as she walked over to the crying girl and flopped down next to her. Konoka jumped slightly when she heard the thump of a body hitting the floor next to her.

"What wrong 'Noka-chan?" Naruko asked as she looped her arm around the brown haired girl. Konoka watched the new girl warily as she dried her eyes.

"Nothing just the shock from earlier catching up with me" Naruko didn't believe the excuse for a second and prevented Konoka from getting up when she tried to give the red head the slip. Konoka gave the other girl(?) a confused look for a moment before she had to look away from glare Naruko was freezing her with. The airhead just couldn't figure out how Naruko's eyes could go from warm to Antarctica so fast.

"Bull Shit." Naruko said gently as she force Konoka to look her in the eyes. Konoka tried to resist for a few moments before she gave up.

"It's Set-chan!" Konoka finally choked out. Naruko sighed as she mentally reminded Kyubi that the fox now owed her one full body massage later. The fox just let out a annoyed mental grunt before going back to sleep.

"I thought as much. Please don't take this the wrong way, but why are you even still friends with that idiot?" Naruko tried not to laugh as Konoka's cheeks puffed up in anger. The girl looked about as threatening as a three week old kitten.

"Don't call Set-chan an idiot, she's-Humphed" Naruko clamped a hand over Konoka's mouth before the other girl could really get going.

"She's an idiot Konoka. She treating this whole situation between you two like a scared five year old brat, and its hurting you both emotionally as well as LEAVING YOU EXPOSED TO ENEMIES THAT WISH YOU HARM!" How Naruko managed to keep her voice down during that was anyone's guess but she did. Konoka looked about ready to start some serious crying but Naruko's hand was still firmly planted over the girl's mouth, preventing any sound from coming out. Naruko didn't like tearing into Konoka one bit but it had to be done. The two girls sat there for a few moments while Konoka got the worst of the sobbing done. Once the heiress had calmed down slightly Naruko moved on to a slightly different topic.

"Konoka?" the dark hair girl look up at the red head she was leaning against.

"Yes?"

"With all that's happening right now I really don't like the idea of you just wondering around," Naruko said as she sorted through the cards in one of her belt pouches. Konoka looked at Naruko in slight confusion as Naruko pulled a card from a pouch and pumped some chakra into it. Poor Konoka jumped when the card gave a midsized puff of smoke that cleared away just as fast, and revealed wait looked to be a black velvet collar with a silver buckle.

"Whats this?" Konoka asked with wide eyes as she picked up the collar to look at it. She was surprised when she felt metal links under the velvet but couldn't feel any difference in the weight

"Each link has a Weight Reduction, Size Adjustment and Unbreakable seals on them. The buckle has a B-grade Tracking Seal hidden under the silver faceplate. I want you to ware this for the rest of the trip. And you aren't to go anywhere alone, got that Konoe-san" Naruko finished formally and got a nod from her charge, that turned into a devious smile a second later.

"So you own me now?" Konoka asked slyly, trying to get a blush out of the other girl. Too bad for her Naruko was used to this kind of game and had a counter smirk on.

"Yes I do slave-chan, now put that on and let me activate the seal" Konoka found herself blushing but played along. With a satisfying click the collar was secured around Konoka's neck followed by Konoka assuming a kneeling position and leaned her head back while Naruko messed with the collar then present a perfect image of passive subservience.

"Do you have anything else for me mistress?" Konoka asked. Naruko couldn't help laughing and patted Konoka on the head.

"No slave-chan. Now get to bed, we're going to be very busy tomorrow" Konoka giggle as she got up and ran to her futon, grabbed her blanket, ran back to where Naruko was trying to nod off and flopped into the girl's lap.

"ARHH! I thought I told you to going to bed?" Naruko growled at the wiggling pile of heiress on her lap. Konoka looked up at the red head's angry face with the most innocent and cute face she could muster.

"But I am in bed master" Konoka said while giving Naruko her best puppy eyes. Naruko rolled her eyes at Konoka's antics but let the girl stay were she was. Konoka wrapped them both in her blanket, snuggled an little deeper into Naruko's chest and was soon deep into dreamland. Naruko waited until she was one hundred percent sure that Konoka wasn't going to wake soon before she let out an annoyed sigh.

"Is it just me or is this whole damn class nympho" Naruko grumped as she moved Konoka's head off her breast into her cleavage line.

"Probably nympho" Yue sleepily answered.

"Troublesome"

BREAK.

Back in Mahora just as the train was leaving:

"Do you understand the assignment Takamichi-san" Dean Konoe asked the cigarette smoking teacher/mage that was standing in front of his desk. Takamichi nodded as he looked over a page of information that the dean had just handed him.

"Perfectly Headmaster" the man said.

"Then good luck and be very careful" Takamichi nodded and turned for the door. He had a long trip coming and he needed to be prepare for anything.

'Cause he was going to Konoha.

BREAK.

The sound of a door being opened woke Naruko up as better than a cannon blast, though the kunoichi pretended to still be asleep for the moment.

Asuna and Setsuna stepped into the room holding what sounded like a planning meeting. Naruko barely managed to keep from skinning the girls about this little thing called discretion.

Whatever they were talking about ended pretty abruptly when Setsuna saw Konoka curled up on Naruko's lap. The swordgirl barely restrained her sob as she spun and quietly bolted from the room before Asuna could even ask what was wrong.

"What was that all about?" the pig tailed girl asked as she looked after the retreating swordgirl. And boy did Asuna jump when a voice in the room answered her question.

"I think Setsuna and Konoka have a bit more of a relationship then even they know about" Naruko said. Asuna looked around wildly for a couple of seconds before see noticed that Naruko's eyes were open and she was looking at the door that Setsuna had fled through with an intensity that slightly unnerved Asuna.

"W-what are y-you ta-ta-talking about?" Asuna stuttered as she looked at the red head.

"Think about it Asuna. The way these two are acting is more like a lovers spat then the falling out of a pair of friends" Asuna actually could see the similarities if she looked at it that way.

"So you think their. . ." Asuna didn't need to actually say the word for Naruko to understand and nod.

"And their both clueless to what their feeling?"

"Duh!" Asuna could feel a migraine coming on.

"And I thought Negi and this magic malarkey was a royal pain in the-"

"Asuna-san? whats going on?" Konoka asked sleepily as she sat up on Naruko's lap and rubbed her eyes.

"Nothing Kono-chan, go back to sleep" Asuna said while Naruko tried to get the pins and needles feeling out of her chest.

"No, bathroom" Konoka said as she stood up and started to wobble towards the door, only to nearly jump out of her skin when she felt a hand grab her wrist.

"Wait a second 'Noka-chan" Naruko said. She had her eyes closed and was mumbling to herself slightly, which confused Konoka and made Asuna slightly nerves. After a few moments Naruko opened her eyes and looked at the other two awake girls in the room.

"Asuna, please escort Konoka to the bathroom at the other end of the hall and stay with her until shes done. I'm going to deal with a little problem in the bathroom at our end." Konoka was slightly confused by that and was to sleepy to really think about it but Asuna understood it well enough to know that there was probably trouble at the other bathroom.

"Sure" Asuna said as she led Konoka out the door. Naruko didn't even watch them go as she unseal a black combat suit that she always keep close at hand and stripped off her robe. Naruko's combat suit was a sleeve-less, skin tight body suit with padding on the knees and laminate style chest and back panels, built in kunai and shuriken holsters on both legs and lots of smaller pockets for anything that the girl/boy might need. Naruto had upgraded many of the pockets and pouches with storage seals, so while they may normally only hold one or two of something Naruko's typically held one or two HUNDRED. to this Naruko added a pair of black, zip-up combat boots, her belt of goods that now had a new charm on it for her mother's gift, her gloves, and a red and black duster, also laden with weapons and goodies.

Confident that she now had everything she'd need Naruko was about to leave when a voice interrupted her.

"Where ya' going?" Yue asked sleepily as she walked over to her red haired roommate. Naruko didn't even look at the girl as she finished zipping up her boots.

"Just to deal with a small problem. Why are you awake?"

"Bathroom" Yue said simple. Naruko nodded before she turned to the bookworm.

"Could you hold off a couple of minutes juice box. The problem I've got to take care of is in the bathroom" Yue nodded as Naruko buttoned the last button on her duster.

"Good luck" Yue said as Naruko put her hand on the door handle. Naruko paused for a moment before she opened the door.

"Do I get a good luck kiss?" she asked.

"No"

"Drat!" Naruko grumped as she slid the door open and stepped into the hall. Yue just stood there for a few moments before she returned to her chair and wait a bit. The bibliophile was sure that Naruko would be just fine.

BREAK.

Down the hall Konoka opened the bathroom door to find a woman in a giant monkey suit sitting on the toilet.

"I'm still using it" she said and before Konoka could react a tiny monkey jumped into her face with a charmed tag that cooked off, stunning and knocking out the girl before she had time to do anything.

"This is going to be easy" the woman said as she scooped up the girl and made a break for the door.

BREAK.

From the roof of the hotel Naruko watched as the woman in the monkey suit leap away with Konoka in her arms. But the ninja wasn't worried, that suit had so much wind resistance that any of the normal girls in 3-A could have caught up with her running on the ground.

Naruto wasn't any normal girl though(In more ways then one) and while she had a back-up plan she'd rather not use it. If the woman wanted to show off her speed Naruko would give her a true demonstration the speed.

The kunoichi back up a bit, judged the range to her target and packed her body full of chakra before sprinting forwards. At the edge of the roof Naruko gave a great leap and drove downwards and backwards with the chakra in her legs while she used more chakra to stiffen the sleeves and tails of her duster into a simple air foil. The result of all this was that Naruko was now going well over fifty MPH and easily clearing a hundred feet per leap. Naruko caught up to monkey lady in seconds, though she didn't drop on the woman immediately instead opting to follow her and see were she was headed.

Several minutes into the chase Monkey Lady came to a stop in a small park and put Konoka down. The woman crawled out of the monkey suit and doubled over from exhaustion. It seemed that using the suit and running like that were real drains on the woman's reserves of strength. The suit must have also been a puppet because it immediately picked up Konoka and waited for the woman to catch her breath.

Now was the time to strike. Naruko used a leaf Shunshin(**Shunshin no Jutsu **(**Body Flicker**)) to appear in the bushes near the and immediately throw one of her tri-kunai at the woman. The tri-kunai tended to make a pretty distinct sound when thrown and either this or the energy pulse from Naruko's appearance alerted the woman to the threat, cause she tried to stand and take a combat pose. To bad for her this changed were she was in relation to the kunai's trajectory and resulted in the blade burying itself into her thigh.

"Hwaaaa!" the woman dropped screaming to the ground, her hands holding her wounded thigh. Only luck had keep the kunai's razor edge from splitting her Femoral Artery wide open. No sooner did the woman hit the ground then a trio of kunais sped by over her head and torn through the giant monkey suit's head, cause it to destabilize and come apart.

"You'll be giving Konoka-chan back" Naruko said loudly as she walked towards the woman, who started crawling away from the approaching ninja as fast as she could.

"NO I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED CHARM-SAN, CHARM-Sauhhh!" The woman yelled as a passing kunai ripped her charm tags apart in her hand before she could finish the incantation. She tried to pull out some more but a shuriken to her hand stopped that rather nicely. The woman screamed again and clenched onto her now impaled right hand while glaring at the red head that was now standing over her.

"Are you done yet?" Naruko asked blandly. The woman looked like she wanted to say something defiant, but the pain was too much. Naruko just smirked as she started to reach for the materials to bind and bandage the woman for interrogation.

However just before Naruko could get started her danger senses started screaming and she leapt **(Lep, Limited English Proficiency. I laughed looking this up.) ** backwards.

"INCOMING!" a girl in what looked like a pink lolita outfit landed between Naruko and the monkey woman, the sword in her right hand passing through the space where Naruko's chest would have been.

"Oh drat! I missed her!" The girl said in an annoying baby like-voice, her sword and dagger reset in a read hold. Naruko looked over her new opponent and decide that it would take something bigger then kunai to bring her down.

'Looks like I'll be needing your weapon sooner then I though mother' Naruko though as her hand went to the sealing charm on her belt. A puff of smoke later and Naruko's left hand was now filled with a long bladed punch dagger. It had a two eighteen inch long, quarter inch thick, inch and a half wide blades with a quarter inch wide gap between them. A three inch long breaker bar on either side and a inch wide bar running six inches up either side of her arm.

"Oh! Does the little shinobi think she can take me on?" the lolita asked in her baby voice.

"I'd like to think I can" Naruko said confidently, though the more she thought about it the more Naruko realized that swordplay wasn't something she was good at.

"Then here I come" Oh well she wasn't fight with a sword. Naruko stepped into the lolita's charge and brought her own blades to bare. The two fighters soon found themselves in a swirling brawl with neither able to get any kind of upper hand.

While the ninja and lolita were fighting the older woman managed to activate one of her charms and summon a giant teddy bear to pick up her and Konoka. Naruko managed to catch this and decided that now was a good time to spring her trap and escape. Leaping back from her opponent more then necessary Naruko drop the kunai in her right hand and flashed a handsign.

"KAI!" Naruko yelled and a second later Konoka exploded in a cloud of pink smoke. The woman gave a surprised yell then collapsed to the ground when the paralytic agent in the smoke entered her lungs and scrabbled her nerves system. Naruko didn't have time to enjoy the sight though, as her pink clad opponent was on her almost before she could get her kunai back into her hand.

The two fighters went several more round before they final split apart. The lolita's outfit had been pretty thoroughly shredded with her skirt just plain gone and her breasts laid bare for all to see. Naruko duster had fared better but its sleeves still had some major cuts in them.

"I cannot beat you swordwoman, without incurring risks that aren't worthy of a secondary objective, and I've denied you your target as well. Would it not be reasonable to call this bout a tie and have a rematch at a later date?" Naruko asked in what she hope was a fashion that the lolita would respect. The swordgirl was standing there panting slightly from the excretion and would rub her bare chest with her off hand to keep it warm, but she actually looked like she was thinking about it.

"Your name" she asked. Naruko gave her a confused look.

"Hm?"

"Please give me your name shinobi. You have meet me in single combat without tricks and tied with me. I humbly request your name so I may show proper respect" Naruko was still kind of confused but decided to play along.

"Kazamaki, Naruko"

"I am called Tsukuyomi. I look forward to our future . . activities" Tsukuyomi started to giggle after that and went skipping back to the paralyzed charm user. Naruko though stood stark still for a moment before giving a full body shudder. Even the Kyubi was slightly unnerved by the swordgirl's parting comment.

'that girl has issues!' they thought at each other before Naruko flashed away.

BREAK.

Naruko arrived back at the hotel to find a half dozen people waiting for her. Negi, Setsuna and Eva stood blocking the door while Hinata, Sakura and Ino stood off to one side.

"So how'd it go?" Eva asked in a bored sounding voice.

"Not as well as I would have like but not that bad either" Naruko said before Sakura came over and basically ordered her to take her coat off and sit down. Naruko complied mostly to keep from having to deal with Sakura's stubborn streak (Though Sakura didn't know it). When the duster came off a dozen odd cuts were revealed on Naruko's arms. Poor Negi started to over react but Setsuna and Hinata able to show him that they were little more then scratches. Naruko would have helped but Sakura growled at her whenever Naruko tried to move.

"So did you learn anything about our opponent?" Setsuna asked once Sakura was done.

"OpponentS, there were two of them, A Shikigami user who was pretty mediocre at best and a swordwoman with some skill. I was able to take down the shikigami user without a scratch but before I could restrain her the swordwoman interrupted us and it was all I could do to escape with only a few minor cuts" Naruko said as she put her duster back on over the bandages that Sakura insisted on using.

"This is most disturbing. We mus-" Setsuna started but Naruko cut her off.

"You will do your job, and you will do it properly!" Naruko snarled at Setsuna. Setsuna recoiled from the anger evident in Naruko's voice and wouldn't meet the red head's eyes.

"I am unworthy to-" Ka-poo! Setsuna was sent tumbling with a bright red knuckle print on her cheek that matched Naruko right fist perfectly. Negi looked like he was about to interfere, but a single glare from Eva stopped him and the three other kunoichi's in their tracks.

Naruko strode over to the dizzy swordgirl and yanked her up by the collar of her robe. Setsuna tried to give the shinobi a glare of her own, but it fizzled out when Naruko gave Setsuna a taste of true kill intent strong enough that grown men had wet themselves from being on the receiving end of it. It didn't help any that Naruko's eyes had turned red and slitted, like some demonic cat or fox.

"Now you listen here Setsuna and you listen good. The only one who gets to decide if you are worthy or not is the person you are guarding, which is Konoka understand. It shouldn't matter to you one whits bit what Konoka's position is or what others think as long as Konoka herself approves, got it!" Setsuna rapidly nodded in agreement cause she had a feeling that not agreeing would bring pain upon her "So in the morning YOU! are going to come apologize to Konoka for being a total moron and beg her for forgiveness got it." Again Setsuna nodded in agreement and managed to catch herself when Naruko unceremoniously dropped her. The ninja took a few calming breaths before she turned and headed into the hotel.

"I'm headed for bed y'all" Naruko said as she closed the door behind her. Outside many of the people who saw Naruko cook-off sighed in relief, though Eva looked like she'd just seen a very entertaining T.V. show.

One pale eyed ninja had watched Naruko go with a look of disbelieve on her face.

'Naruto-kun!'

BREAK.

Chapter End.

Ok, while I momentarily try to remove the Tsukuyomi image from my mind with bleach I again ask that you review this chapter.

And before you ask, no I don't know what part Tsukuyomi will play in the rest of the story. Mostly I put her in this chapter because its still kind of early for major changes to start happening.

For those of you who are wondering, I based the Neo Naruko form off of Ranko(Girl-type Ranma) from Ranma 1/2. same basic proportions with a longer pig-tail and slightly taller.

Till later, peace man.


	8. Girl Problems

I don't own Naruto or Negima.

This chapter was Beta'd by: The One True Slacker.

"Yak Yak Yak" Talking.

'Yak Yak Yak' Thinking.

Break.

Chapter Start.

The next morning proved to be very interesting for most members of class 3-A. Naruko bounced back from her injuries like they were nothing and could be seen laughing loudly at the girls who'd been drunk with Yue and Haruna. Yue had noticed the bandages all over Naruko's arms that morning but Naruko showed her that they weren't really necessary moments later so the bibliophile didn't have time to get worked up too much.

All the girls who'd been drunk were suffering from partial memory loss and hangovers. Most just shrugged it off as having too much fun the day before and being exhausted by the time they got to the hotel.

More entertainment come when a very happy Konoka dragged a blushing and stuttering Setsuna into the dining room by the arm. Setsuna looked like she wanted to protest more but a bright red hand print on her cheek and a split lip showed that Konoka most have been pretty miffed at Setsuna that morning, and wouldn't be in a listening mood. The swordgirl just had to grin and bare it as Konoka grabbed plates for them and forced Setsuna to sit close to her, completely unaware of the groups of girls around them exchanging money or meal tickets as bets were called in.

At a table off to the side Hinata hadn't taken her eyes off of the laughing red haired kunoichi a few tables away. She'd been trying to confirm or deny something since last night, but no matter how much chakra the Hyuga heiress put into her Byakugan she just couldn't punch through whatever Naruko was doing to her clothes and rooms that blocked her vision.

"All right class, LET'S EAT!" Negi yelled from the front of the room.

"AMEN!" the whole class shouted back before they dug into their breakfasts. Naruko shocked her entire table when she cleaned almost all the food on their table in five minutes flat(She'd wait for the others to get something first). The bets started flying when the red-head then got up and started raiding the our tables as well. Yuna won in the end when Naruko declare herself full after visiting ten other tables and consuming fifteen plates of food.

"Where did you put it all!" Nodoka asked wide-eyed.

"In my stomach of course" Naruko said with a straight face. All around her the girls started laughing and face faulting.

Yue was probably one of the ones laughing hardest when the juice drinker had lost all sense of balance and fell sideways onto her roommate, who effortlessly caught her before she could hit the floor. Yue didn't even try getting back up until she was finished with the really hard laughs. But as she was sitting back up Yue felt an intense chill run up her spine. Yue bolted upright and hugged herself.

"Something wrong Juice Box?" Naruko asked.

"Just a chill" Yue answered blandly. Naruko turned her head to the side so she could look back several tables with her peripheral vision while making it look like she was only looking at Yue. Several tables back Naruko spotted a pair of pale lavender eyes trying to glare holes into her roommate.

'Sure it is girlfriend, sure it is' Naruko thought sarcastically, though she didn't pursue the subject any further cause the class had finished eating for the most part and were now all trying to get Negi to go with their group today. Yue and Naruko joined the mob just in time to catch the tail end of Nodoka's desperate plee and Negi acceptance, which made the shy bookworm the envy of almost all the rest of the class. Yue instantly went over to congratulate her friend while Naruko just sighed and shook her head. She really needed to nip this in the bud before somebody got hurt.

'Betrothal Contracts, Heiresses, Kidnappers and a class of nympho teenagers. can this get any worse' Naruko thought grimly.

To bad for her that worse is very easy to do.(Ah, so true especially with Naruto and Negi, both together is just overkill)

BREAK.

Groups Five and Six soon found themselves in a park in Nara that had a herd of Japanese deer wondering around it. Poor Negi was like a kid in a candy store, which greatly amused the girls as he ran around excitedly and made a general nuisance of himself.

Negi finally toned it down a little when Eva lost patience with him and threatened to turn him into 'frosty-field', again to general amusement from most present.

Nodoka was watch Negi with obvious affection. Well she was until Haruna and Yue gave her a pair of flying kicks in the back. When Nodoka recovered Haruna began expounding on her new found charge and pushed her to push it farther with Negi.

Naruko watched this happening with a growing sense of disgust. It wasn't that she thought Nodoka and Negi couldn't work, they could. But not if they rushed it and Yue and especially Haruna were pushing Nodoka to go way too fast. Negi hadn't even gone through puberty yet and they were trying to get Nodoka to all but jump the boy.

But Naruko had a plan to deal with this, she just needed some spare time to enact it. With the way things were looking this mission Naruko had the sneaking suspicion that she'd need to start making time. And she had the perfect jutsu to do just that.

The two groups started to break up shortly after that as people either unintentionally(or intentionally) broke off to do their own thing until only Negi, Nodoka, Naruko and Hinata were left in the park. Naruko was about to grab this opportunity to get Nodoka on her own when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Turning around Naruko found herself looking into the eyes of one of the most scary things she had ever seen.

"Could I speak to you a moment Naru'ko'-san?" an angry Hinata Hyuga asked, well more like demanded but at least she tried to appear nice about it. Naruko was about to argue but thought better of it as Hinata continued to glare at her.

"Alright" Naruko conceded and allowed herself to be dragged off by the Hyuga heiress. Out of the corner of her eye Naruko saw Negi and Nodoka wonder off. She had a bad feeling about what they might get up to but she had an even worse feeling about not hearing Hinata out.

Hinata drug Naruko to a secluded part of the park, easily out of both sight and hearing of any pedestrians. To make it even more secure Hinata put up a sound dampening and visual confusing barrier. it wasn't real strong enough to stop ninja eavesdroppers but it would work just fine on any normal person.

When she was done Hinata turned to the red head, crossed her arms and started to tap her foot loudly while glaring at Naruko in a away that just screamed 'Spill!' to anyone who know her.

"Can I help you Hinata-san" Naruko asked blandly.

"Yes you can Naruto-kun," Hinata said coldly "You can tell me WHY THE HELL YOUR HERE!" Hinata shouted the last part right in Naruko's face as loudly as she could, which made Naruko squeeze her eyes shut while her hair was blasted back.

When Naruko could see and hear again she looked at the upset kunoichi with a critical eye. Under normal circumstances she'd have tried to bluff her way out of this, but Hinata was the exception to this rule as she'd see straight through any buff Naruko tried. This really just left the truth as the only viable option.

"It's nice to see you to Hina-chan," Naruko said calmly "and before you start ranting I'm here as a service to the school dean from Jiraiya, not to conduct 'research' for the perv" Hinata seemed to calm down slightly when she heard this, though she was still confused.

"But lady Tsunade told us that you were banned from taking any missions that might lead you to Mahora Academy by the Third Hokage?" Naruko looked surprised to hear that.

"I was banned? what did I ever do to get Banned!" Naruko asked in shock.

"I don't know, and neither did Lady Tsunade. It really surprised her because there was no reason give for the with the ban notice" Hinata said.

Naruko stood there thinking for a few moments. If she was banned from taking missions to Mahora then why had Jiraiya sent her here. He had told her that this was a test of her stealth skills as well as a test of the Neo Naruko Transformation Jutsu. But it would make sense that as one of the highest ranked ninjas in Konoha that Jiraiya would have at least known about the ban. The only reasons for Jiraiya's actions that Naruko could come up with was that he did know about the ban and either thought it was hogwash or he thought it would help make 'Naruko's mission here easier.

As for the ban itself, Naruko had an idea forming in her head but didn't yet have enough evidence to make a conclusion.

Hinata watched her friend and long time crush's first original jutsu think. She had learned a long time ago to think of Naruto and Naruko as two separate entities, otherwise she'd really start to wonder for which team she'd been batting. Not that she minded either one but people might come to conclusions that wouldn't workout too well for her if her father thought that she might be Bi or Lez. This said almost every kunoichi had had a girl on girl relationship at least once in their career, most often dearing courtesan training and/or seduction courses.

Thinking of relationships brought the image of another purple-haired girl hanging out with her Naruko-chan to Hinata's mind and caused her to let out a low growl. Hinata actually kinda like Yue, well before today at least. The bibliophile was one of the few calm spots in the chaos that was class 3-A, almost like Shikamaru was the natural counter point to Naruto's Hyper-activeness.

Naruko noticed Hinata's return to anger almost instantly and moved to find out what she might have done this time.

"Something bothering you Hina-chan?" Naruko asked. Hinata leveled a glare back onto the redhead.

"What do you see in her?" Naruko blinked as she tried to figure out what Hinata was on about, so the heiress decide to clarify. "What do you see in Ayase, Yue that would make you want to have a relationship with her?" Hinata asked with a growl. Naruko suddenly felt that things had just gotten much worse. Hinata had always been sensitive about their relationship, to the point that you could almost call her possessive. Mostly it steamed from the girl not getting nearly enough love and being criticized by just about everyone in her family for just about everything. So when Naruto had complimented her on something she'd clung to it like a drowning victim and if she thought something was trying to take it away she'd fight it tooth and nail.

"I don't have a relationship with Yue Hinata, well nothing more the friends" 'yet!' Naruko know that if Hinata had heard that last thought the fur would fly so she continued, "I've only been with the class for what? five days now? Even I don't form relationships that fast" Hinata glare didn't slacken one bit.

"For some strange reason I don't believe you Naru-chan. So please tell me what shes got that attracted you" Hinata started to get a little hysterical when Naruko didn't answer her. Naruko was trying to figure out a way to get it across to the girl that she had nothing to worry about. The redhead had no intention of mentioning to her friend that there were at least half a dozen marriage contracts that had Naruto's name on them without a single mention of the Hyuga heiress. But the more Naruko tried to come up with a way to calm Hinata down the more the girl got worked up. Finally Hinata said something that really wasn't very nice and Naruko was force to put the girl in her place.

"How about a legally binding document with both our names on it!" Naruko said sarcastically. Naruko suddenly had a bad feeling about telling Hinata about the marriage contracts that way.

Hinata went stock still with a bland expression on her face as she tried to figure out the meaning of what Naruko had just said. A few seconds later her eyes started to widen as the gears in her head started to lock in the worse possible(And true) scenario. A quivering lip and the sight of tears starting to from alerted Naruko to what was probably going to be a very loud show of feeling from her pale eyed friend, so Naruko moved very fast to try and reassure the now distraught girl.

Naruko quickly made a handsign and created five shadow clones. One immediately ran to Hinata and pulled the girl into a crushing hug and started to do its level best to kiss the now struggling as well as crying girl senseless. Another clone used a henge to turn into a copy of Hinata. It and an untransformed clone left the barrier to keep up appearances.

The real Naruko pulled out a card and unsealed a pile of supplies for the remaining two clones to assemble before she started to erected a much more powerful privacy barrier. Once the barrier was in place Naruko went to relieve the clone kissing Hinata. She moved up behind the still kissing couple and slipped her arms around a no longer struggling Hinata, pining the girls arms to her sides and her body against Naruko's. Once Naruko had a firm grip on the distressed girl she reestablished lip-lock and started dragging Hinata towards a tent-like structure that her clones had finished putting up. It had canvas walls with a thick wrestling mat style floor. In the middle of the floor was one of Naruko's large beanbag mattresses.

After a clone helped pull off Hinata's shoes and Naruko kicked off her own the redhead pulled the purple-haired girl over to the mattress and guided them both through a controlled flop down, all the while doing her best to keep her fellow ninja distracted with pleasure and the need for oxygen.

"Feeling better now?" Naruko asked when she finally let Hinata get some air. Hinata had never learned the trick about breathing through your nose while kissing so it was really easy for someone like Naruko or Ino to start suffocating the Hyuga girl if they didn't pay attention to what they were doing. Heck even Sakura had made Hinata pass out during one of they're weekly get togethers at the hot springs in Konoha. Because of her status as a clan heiress and her less boy crazy attitude('sides Naruto) Hinata had never signed up for or received any formal Courtesan training and what she did know came largely from either being teased by Naruko and Ino, or from confidence lessons with Kurenai-sensei. This left Hinata very susceptible to seduction style attacks from her enemies, which luckily had so far been limited to the teasing attacks she got from Ino and Naruko.

"No" Hinata said when her brain cells got enough O2 to start firing, "I just found out that my chances of marrying the boy I love have just dropped to almost zero and you think I'm just going to bounce back from that with a little CUDDLING!"

"Well no, but a person can hope right?" Hinata twisted slightly in Naruko's arms so she could give her currently red haired friend a mild glare. Naruko chuckled slightly as she gave Hinata a squeeze, which made Hinata's glare intensify.

"Then that probably means that you haven't told me everything about this whole affair yet" Naruko started to sweat bullets as she thought about wether or not to tell Hinata about to possibility of there being more then one contract and Hinata used Naruko's momentary distraction to rollover in the red-head's arms so she could look the other girl(?) in the face.

"Naruko, I want you to tell me everything that know about the current situation" Hinata ordered as she glared at the girl wraped around her.

"Know or suspect?" Naruko asked.

"Know" Hinata repeated.

"I 'Know' that I'm engaged to Ayase, Yue and that my parents wills were ignored either in part or completely." Naruko assumed a thinking pose for a moment, "Oh and Evangeline McDowell is my godmother". Hinata's eyes widdened at the thought of Naruto having a super evil vampiric mage for a godmother.

"And what do you suspect?" Hinata asked with a slightly quivering voice.

"That someone in the village is trying to screw me over and/or start a fight with the mage community. And I'm pretty sure that I'm going to be marrying more the just juice box." Naruko said in a nerves way, like she'd just lit the fuse on a bomb but still didn't know what her excape route was.

Hinata felt like some poor smuck who'd stuck her nose into something foul thinking it wouldn't be that bad and found out that she'd severly underestimated the stink. After a few moments of quite thinking Hinata made a decision.

"You know what? I think I'll just sleep on this for now" Hinata said as she snaggled into Naruko's chest and started to drift off. Naruko thought that it was the best idea she'd ever heard.

BREAK.

Naruko's clones reached the area where they'd last seen Negi just in time to see Nodoka sprint from the area with a massive blush on her face while the preteen teacher stood there like a brain dead jackalope. The two clone were about to move in and find out what was going on when they were hit over their heads with a large stick and desolved into smoke. Through the smoke stepped a grinning Yue with a tree branch over her shoulder.

"Just a little more and the plan should succeed" she said to herself as she ran off in the direction that Nodoka had just when. Yue was determined to help her friend out, even if she was doing it slightly wrong.

BREAK.

Back in her tent Naruko awoke as she felt her two clones get taken out. The girl let out a sigh as she switched herself with a clone while trying not to disturb her sleeping friend. Once she was out of Hinata's cluches Naruko quitely slipped out of the barrier and started to fast walk in the direction that her clone's memories said they went.

Naruko was just starting to round a corner when a purple headed blur slammed into her and spilled them both onto the ground. A quick look revealed that the missile was Nodoka.

"Is something wrong Nodoka-san?" Naruko asked as she helped the blushing girl to her feet. The bibliophile's face erupted in a massive blush and tried to make a stuttering excuse.

"O-oh no I-i was just trying to-ah-get back to my group!" Nodoka shouted the last bit as she turned to run away, but nearly fell over when Naruko didn't release her arm. Nodoka turned looked back at the other girl and saw a thoughtful look on Naruko's face.

"Ya know I've been meaning to talk to you alone anyway so this could workout perfectly" Naruko then commenced to drag Nodoka into the trees, looking for a more seclude spot. Several minutes later the red head found something that would do and spun around to face her reluctant follower.

"Alright Nodoka. I want you to tell me everything that has happened between you and Negi since he arrived in this class".

"Why?" Nodoka asked.

"Because I want to know just how bad the situation is" Nodoka couldn't stop the flinch that happened when Naruko said that but started recounting the events of the last few weeks anyway. As the bookworm got warmed to her subject she began to more spill more and more details until she was pratically ranting with wild arm movements, though Nodoka was conciderably quieter about it the most of her classmates would have been.

Twenty minutes after she started Nodoka finally ran out of steam after she described the incident today with her love confession to Negi just minutes before. When the bibliophile was done she colupsed against a tree, her knees up and started crying. Naruko mean while was rubbing her temples trying to fend off the headache that was beating on her brain. The redhead had just known that the situation with Negi was going to get out of hand.

But first she needed to take care of the crying girl in front of her.

Naruko let out a sigh as she flopped down next to Nodoka and throw her arm around the girl. Nodoka took this as an open invitation and tried to pressure weld herself to Naruko's side.

"Nodoka. Just how serious are you about loving Negi?" Naruko asked the purple mound hair pressing into her side. A loud eep! sounded from the mound, followed by a sigh as Nodoka pulled her head back so she could look Naruko in the face.

"Naruko-san I'm possitive beyond any shadow of dought that I'm in love with Negi-kun" Nodoka said with a firm look on her usually timid face. Naruko watch Nodoka's face for a moment before nodding in a 'final decision' sorta way.

"Then I'll help you but we're going to do this my way, got it!" Nodoka nodded her head rapidly before she back up a few feet in front of the red head, nelt down and listened carefully as Naruko outlined the plan to help Nodoka get her man.

BREAK.

While Naruko was helping Nodoka with her boy problems, the subject of said dicussion had accidently and unknowingly revealed his magic to the class reporter. Kazumi Asakura then tried to sneak into the hot springs while Negi was having a bath, disguised as the school councilor to finangle some more info out of the mini mage.

After the usual rounds of pointless nudity and magical mayhem Negi managed to get Kazumi to keep her big mouth shut about the whole magic buisness and went to get ready for bed. When the child teacher left his perverted ermine pulled Kazumi aside and convinced her to go along with a plan(perverted of course) to make some quick cash and have some fun with the class.

BREAK.

Naruko slipped back into the tent were she had left Hinata as quietly as she could and switched out with her clone. She didn't want to disturb Hinata and hoped that the kunoichi had missed her absence. Unfortunately for Naruko Hinata's voice floated up from the limp girl she was currently cuddling with.

"Where were you?" Hinata asked. Naruko flinched as she kicked herself for not pulling the stealthy part off.

"There was a minor disturbance with the rest of the class that I took care off" Naruko said as she snuggled deeper into her lavender haired friend's chest. Hinata decided that it was and acceptable answer and started to allow herself to drifted back towards sleep.

"How long do we have until we need to head back?" Hinata asked.

"About two hours" Naruko replied.

"Oh goody, more sleep for me" Naruko lifted her head to look at her friend.

"Why?" the red head asked.

"Their class 3-A" Hinata said with a blank expression on her face.

"Good point!"

BREAK.

Chapter End.

Sorry for the delay but I tried to use a new writing stratagy to get this chapter out faster, it failed in an epic way. plus my computer decided to die on me and I had to wait while a new one was scrounged up.

That said I hope you have all been enjoying the story so far and will continue to in the coming chapters. Please reveiw when your done so that I know how I'm doing and to keep the hamsters in my brain pumping out new matterial for later chapters.

Tell next time Ja Ne.


	9. War of the Lips

I don't own Naruto or Negima. . . DRAT!

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

(Comments)

BREAK.

Chapter Start.

When Naruko and Hinata returned to the hotel that night it was to find the whole of class 3-A standing around the common area in small groups whispering excitedly to each other.

"Why do I get the feeling that murder shall be contemplated tonight?" Naruko asked as she palmed her face. Hinata just patted the red head on the back while suppressing her own giggles, she had missed Naruko's surcastic streak. The heiress then walked off to find her fellow kunoichi.

Naruko took a quick look around for some of her own group mates and spotted the library trio in a far corner. with a few long strides Naruko crossed the distance and was soon standing behind Yue and Haruna as the two girls tried to double team Nodoka into proticapating in some game the class was holding tonight.

"Come on Bookstore, if you proticapate you might get to kiss Negi-sensei." Haruna said as she gave Nodoka a sly look. One of Naruko's eyebrows shot up when she heard that and she started to listen more careful.

Apperently the coming game that everyone in 3-A was talking about was a competion between two girls from each group to see who could find Negi first and give him a 'love, love' kiss without being caught by Nitta, the evilist teacher that had come on this trip. Nobody was saying what the prize was, but for most of the girls being the first to kiss Negi and the bragging rights that went with it was more then enough for them.

Naruko didn't know weither she should be impressed by her new classmates reasourcefulness, or disgusted with their pervertedness. not that Naruko was some angel of virtue or some such thing(she likes her sex thank you very much) but she did have both morals and standards. If Negi was two or three years older and actually knew what to do with a girl it would have been a different story but as of now, no.

"And if your lucky you might be able to go well beyond that." the mangaka added with a perverted giggle.

"Knock it off Paru. You know Negi is too young for that type of thing." Nodoka scolded the green hair perv. Haruna was surprised by the amount of anger Nodoka could put into her voice when she wanted to.

"But . . but, don't you want Negi to love on you Bookstore?" Haruna asked as she gave Nodoka her best set of Puppy Dog Eyes. Nodoka just crossed her arms over her scant breasts and leveled a glare on Haruna.

"I want Negi to love me Haruna, not love on me. Maybe you should lay the smute down for awhile and actually go on a date with someone before you start giving others love advice." everyone flinched when they heard that and more the a few whispered "Burn!". Haruna stood there opened mouthed for a few moments. Nodoka must've been really annoyed to bring up Haruna's lack of a love life. That said Haruna didn't back down that easily and she immeadiatly went on the counter attack.

"At least I actually read up on the subject." Haruna said before the perverted smile returned to her face, "Besides don't you want to feel his sweety body on yours while he kisses you and runs his ha-" WHAM! Haruna was flattened by a tea table that Naruko had found nearby. After observing the entier incedent Yue could only come up with one thing to say.

"Now that she had coming".

BREAK.

In a room down the hall from all the commotion three girls sat in a huddle while talking in low voices.

"So where'd you disappear to today Hinata?" Ino asked slyly as she watched her pajama clad friend across from her. Sakura was also wondering the same thing and watched just as intently.

"Oh I was just confirming something." Hinata replied in an off hand sort of way.

"It must have been a good something cause you came back with your post makeout grin splitting your face." Sakura said. Hinata's smile just got bigger.

"Well don't hold out on us Mooneyes. Spill!" Ino demanded. Hinata started to giggle loudly.

"Guess!" Hinata said.

"NOT COOL!" "AT LEAST GIVE US A HINT!" Ino and Sakura exclaimed in a whisper. Hinata just keep giggling.

"Ok, one hint." Hinata sat back for a moment, trying to come up with something that wouldn't give the thing away immeadiatly. When she thought that she had something apropriate Hinata sat back up and assumed a neutral voice.

"The Kunoichi of KNA class 148-A have FULLY assembled." Hinata said, then she leaned back and waited for the chaos to start.

Sakura and Ino puzzled over the hint as they tried to figure out why Hinata was so happy. Well KNA class 148-A was their class in the academy, and all the kunoichi that graduated from that class where sitting in the room. Wait, that wasn't entierly true. For the kunoichi to be FULLY assembled their forth 'part-time' member would have to be present, and that wasn't possible cause they were off gallivanting around with the Toad Sage Jiriya. Plus Naruko would have . been-. Hinata almost started laughing as she watched the realization spread across Sakura and Ino's faces.

"Naru-chan/kun is HERE?" the two friends exclaimed quietly. Hinata's confirming nod got a squeel of joy from Ino and a groan from Sakura. Both reaction were what Hinata expected form her two friends. Ino enjoy Naruko presents the way a big sister enjoy have a favorite little sister around. When they had first figured out that Naruto and Naruko were the same person, Ino had insisted on teaching the then dub Naru all about being and fitting into female culture. Not that Naruko needed much help but she had took it as a sign that her female friends weren't too mad about the disception. Ino and Naruko had developed a competitive relationship though when it came to courtisan training. Not that Naruko actually took the course, but she was observant of her surroundings and could use her male side to ask questions of Naruto's male friends that would have been very embarressing and or sluttish for a girl to ask.

For Sakura Naruto's presents was slightly less welcome. She still hadn't found a way to convince Naruto that she didn't want to go out with him. Naruko was slightly better but it still creeped her out whenever the(At the time) blond asked her out. Still now that she thought about it she did like the idea of having Naruko around. Sakura could well remember all the times when Naruko or Naruto would have to come to the pinkettes rescue, be it from giant sand demons or perverts down a dark alley. As the oldest of the group Naru had take on a sort of big brother/sister role with Sakura, something that Sakura greatly apprisiated and was prone to abusing whenever she could.

"What's she doing here? I thought the Third Hokage banned Naruko from taking missions to Mahora Academy?" Sakura growled.

"Apperently she was given this mission as an independant shinobi under Lord Jiriya's command." Hinata said after she sipped some tea she had made, "When I told her about the ban Naruko was just as confused as we were." The three girls lapsed into a thoughtful silence for a while as they tried to figureout what it all ment. After a moment Ino broke the silence with a comment.

"This mission is messed up no matter how you slice it."

"Amen!" The other two agreed.

BREAK.

Nitta wondered back into his assigned room after he had broke up whatever those damn 3-A brats had been planning and sent them to bed.

Oh how he loathed class 3-A. To him they had no discipline at all, and could only truely be controlled by 'Death Glare' Takahata. To then give such a class to a ten year old was utter lunicess in Nitta's mind. It should have gone to someone with a more heavy handed approach, someone like himself. As Nitta laid down for a quick nap before his midnight patrol shift he decided that he'd bring it up with the Dean when they got back to Mahora.

Just after the teacher slipped into dreamland a shadow slipped silently into the room. It drifted over the teacher and placed a white, paper tag on his forehead. It then retreated from the room, though not before it place another tag on the 'Do Not Disturb' sign and hung it from the door handle.

BREAK.

"Alright everybody, are we ready for the first ever 'War of the Lips'" Kazumi's announcment was meet with quiet cheers from all the members for class 3-A not proticipating in the game. At several points spread around the floor six pairs of girls stood waiting for the game to start, all the while pyscing themselves up(Or whinning about being drag along on this farce).

"While we wait for the signal to start lets meet our teams!" Kazumi switched the camera feed so that everyone was looking at a pair of short, pink haired girls in the hotels night robes and slippers.

"Team One is made up of the twin terrors of Mahora Academy. lets give it up for Fuka and Fumika!" The class started to quietly applaud the twins.

"Are you sure about this Nee-chan, we both engaged and if Naruto-kun ever found out about this." Fumika began as she shifted nervesly but her sister didn't seem to worried about the whole thing.

"We're only going to be kissing Negi sister, not bear his children. I'm sure Naruto will understand if he ever finds out." Fuka said as she readied the pillow that everyone was using as weapons.

"Team Two is going to put up a fight with Ku Fei and Kaede. Baka Rangers they may be but they make up for it with speed and strenght!" the announcer continued. Kaede stood calmly waiting for the game to start as Ku Fei had a mild panick attack over the prospect of using up her first kiss. To the chunnin this was nothing but a game. She had a betrothed already and while Negi was cute she wouldn't give it up for an underaged boy.

"Team Three is led by our fearless Iincho but it looks like Chisame is having second thoughts!" the camera switched to show Ayaka and Chisame having a quiet but heated argument.

Team four was made up of Yuuna and Makie, who were simply waiting for the start with confident smiles on their faces.

"Team Five is made up of two members of the Libary Exploration Club, Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki!" The camera now showed the two purple haired libarians as they stood waiting for the start signal. Yue may have looked emotionless but on the inside she was boiling. how dare their classmate organize something like this just after Nodoka had worked up then nerve to confess to him. That Nodoka had then had some kind of run'in with Naruko thrown off Yue's plan for how to get Nodoka with Negi. Yue didn't know what Naruko and Nodoka had talked about but if Nodoka's reaction to Haruna's ideas were any indication then Naruko had convinced Nodoka to take a slower route to get Negi.

Which was just fine with Yue as long as Nodoka got what she wanted. But she also wanted to make sure that Nodoka laid some kind of claim on the boy so Yue convinced Nodoka to still proticapate in the game so that they could protect Negi from the rest of the class.

"You know Yue that we may still be taking this whole thing alittle to seriously." Nodoka said from where she was standing behind her fellow purple head.

"Maybe" Yue confessed, "but I'd rather take this too seriously then not seriously enough".

"And finally we have Team Six, made up of newcomers Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka!" Ino and Sakura were standing at their start point with looks of supereme convidence on their faces.

BREAK.

Negi stood in his comtemplating weither or not he should go on patrol as well that night. A sudden chill down his spine made the choose for him and her pulled out some Shikigami templates that Setsuna had given him. If he remember correctly all he needed to do to creat a double of himself was write his name in Kanji on a template and recite a chant, sounded easy enough.

Poor Negi seemed to have forgotten that he still wasn't very good at writing Kanji and it took him five trys to get his name right. When he final managed not to bungle his own name Negi recited that chant and POOF instant stunt double. Negi gave his clone a rather simple order to go to sleep before he sprinted out of the building. He didn't find out until much later that he'd forgotten three basic rules of Shikigami. Rule one, Don't just throw away failed attempts, tear them up first. Rule two, To get the most out of a Shikigami you have to put some effort into the chant. The less you try the weak the result. Three, Even a perfect Shikigami made by a master still has fewer IQ points then a dumb brick.

Negi would be properly educated on these rules later, and Setsuna would learn why giving unstable items to a novice was a bad idea.

BREAK.

When Kazumi called a start to the game the teams started to move towards Negi's room, though they did it in a slow manner as they tried to avoid Nitta and the other teams.

Mean while up in the control room Kamo was buisy flipping through different cameras. After a few seconds he turned to his human co-conspiritor and whistiled to get her attention.

"What is it Kamo?" Kazumi asked.

"I can't find Nitta anywhere on the cameras" the white ermine replied. Kazumi's eyes widened as she rushed over to check the cameras herself. sure enough the red head couldn't find the demon teacher anywere in the game area.

"Well thats odd, I wonder where hes at?" Kazumi said to herself before she started to head back to her station. "Keep and eye out for him and make sure he isn't trying to sneak up on us" Kamo snapped a salute off before he went back to work.

BREAK.

The first batch of excitement came when groups three and four bumped into each otherd, literally. The resulting pillow fight raised one hell of a racket and draw in team two like moths to a flame.

"Theys is in direction aru!" Ku Fei said happily as she skipped along with half a dozon pillows in her arms. Kaede followed along at with a smile as the two Baka Rangers headed for the sound of battle. But as the two girls turned a corner they found a pair of speeding pillows headed straight for them. Kaede managed to splitz herself out of the way but Ku Fei took a pillow straight to the face and was knocked tumbling, her collection of pillows flying everywhere. When the pillows stopped falling Kaede noticed that Ku Fei had swirly eyes and would obviously be out for awhile. The kunoichi then looked back down the hall where the attack had came from and saw Sakura and Ino standing there with pillows in hand and massive evil grins on their faces.

"Alright then" Kaede said as she took up a more serious cambat stance. Of the ninja in class 3-A that Kaede had seen fight only Hinata was rated higher then these two (The twins not knowing enough chi control yet to learn proper combat technques, and Kaede hadn't seen Naruko fight) and no matter how big a bone Kaede had to pick with their village she would at least show them proper respect.

"I accept your challenge" Ino and Sakura took Kaede's acceptance as a starting signal and charged the taller kunoichi while letting fly with a volley of smaller pillows that had been hidden on their body's.

BREAK.

On a ledge just under the eves of the roof Yue and Nodoka crawled along as they used their libary exploring skills to try and avoid any combat preventing them from getting to Negi-sensei first.

"How much farther Yueichi?" Nodoka asked from behind her shorter friend as they crawled along.

"Not much farther now. The route may be a little bit out of the way but I'm pausitive that no one else is going to use it." Yue answered as she used a small flashlight to read a hand drawn map of the hotel. A couple of paces later the girls lowered themselves onto the fire escape and opened the door that Yue had unlocked earlier and slipped into the hall that held Negi's room.

"Quick Nodoka, get into Negi's room and kiss him so we can end this." Yue said. nodoka nodded and started jogging towards Negi's room, but before she could enter and ceiling panel fell to the floor with a loud thump followed by a rope ladder. Nodoka looked up and almost jump in surprise at what she saw. The Narutaki were crawling out of the ceiling in pink kunoichi outfits.

"Fuka! Fumika!" The twins looked down and registered their own shock verbally.

"Bookstore!"

BREAK.

In one of the rooms where girls who warn't porticapating were watching Eva and Chachamaru sat drinking tea and silently laughing at the antics of their classmates, though Eva was also watching the Ino/Sakura vs Kaede slugfest with interest.

"Enjoying yourself?" a laughing voice said from behind the vampire. Eva turned to see Naruko sitting behind her with a two liter bottle of soda in hand. The smile that was on Eva's face widdened conciderably when she saw her godson and the vampire raised her glass in salute.

"Greatly." was Eva's responce to the question.

Naruko nodded before she took a swig of from her bottle, twisted the cap back on and stood up.

"Well don't let my exit distract you from your fun, but I've got to go save my roommate again." Naruko said before she shinshun'd from the room. Eva just turned back to the tv and continued to watch the carnage.

BREAK.

The twins looked at Nodoka for a second before they lept into action and tried to attack the girl with their pillows. Nodoka cringed as the twins came closer but a pillow came flying in from the flank and clocked Fuka acrossed the head. The twins broke off their attack run and turned to face the flanking element, which was made up of a pillow weilding Yue.

"Go Nodoka! I'll hold them off!" Yue said as she readied herself to fight. The twins found Yue's stance amusing.

"Do you think you can stand on equal ground with and pair of Kouga ninja's(in-training) Yue-kichi!" Fuka said while Fumika looked slightly unnerved by Yue's emotionless expression. Yue calmly took a step forwards before she seemed to disappear. She reappeared directly infront of the twins and brought a pillow down on each of their heads with a resounding thud. The impact of the pillows dropped the twins into painfilled squats as they rubbed the lumps that had appeared through their pink hair.

"Ouchy! Yue-kichi what did you put in those pillows? books?" Fuka whined as she clenched her head.

"No fair Yue! books are against the rules!" Fumika yelled as she reached for her fallen weapons. Yue put head down a bit so that her bangs hid her eyes and Fuka and Fumika thought that she might actually regret her actions. It only lasted a second before Yue was enveloped in a dark aura and when she looked back up there was an evil glint in her eyes.

"It's not against the rules as long as it's the pillows hitting you!" Yue said with an evil grin as she picked up her weapons and started pummeling the twins. Fuka and fumika weren't caught flat-footed this time though and began to counterattack. Nodoka stood nearby and debated wether or not she should go to her friends aid or not. Yue answered that question as second later.

"Quick Nodoka, get to Negi and end this!" Yue yelled as Fuka clubbed her over the head. Nodoka was still going to argue when a dizzy Ku Fei stubbled around the corner. The twins and Yue called a temporary truce at the sight of a stronger fighter approaching and attacked the chinese girl. Ku Fei may have been dizzy but she was still a highly skilled marshal artist and could still both block and counter with some skill.

The four girls had been going at it for several minutes when a loud scream interupted them. The girls gave each other a confused look before they sprinted into the room. Nodoka was laying in the center of the room, swirly eyed and twitching with no sign of Negi in sight.

"He escaped out the window" Fumika shouted and she, Fuka and Ku Fei leap out the window in prosuit of their target. Yue stayed to take care of Nodoka, putting the girl into the bedroll and covering her with a blanket.

"What a mess." Yue grubbled as she sat next to the bed. She needed a plan to get Negi-sensei back here before any of the other girls could kiss him.

But first she needed to go to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back with Negi-kun Nodoka." Yue said as she stood and started to make her way to the door. But just as Yue opened the door she was confronted with the sight of Negi Springfield not three feet in front of her.

"Yue-san" Negi said blandly as he stood there.

"Oh Negi-sensei! I was just about to go looking for you. Please come in!" Yue said happily as she stepped out of the door. Negi stepped through the door a stood to the side while Yue pushed the door shut. He seemed nerves about something.

"Is something wrong Negi-sensei?" Yue asked nervesly. After her run in with the mantis Yue had become slightly jumpy if things weren't happening like she thought they would.

"Well actually its not something wrong pre-say." Negi said as he developed a small blush acrossed his cheeks. Yue's newly developing danger sense started to react slightly to something different about Negi.

"You see Yue-chan" 'HE NEVER CALLS ME YUE-CHAN!' Yue yelled in her mind. "I was wondering. . I-if Y-your willing that is-" 'Negi never stutters like that' Yue's mind had calmed down some and the logical part of her brain was trying valiantly to regain control.

"Yue-chan can I-" and the logical part of Yue's brain just got nuked.

BREAK.

Naruko sprinted down the hall towards Negi's room, the shock, confusion and slight fear of her roommate (and his betrothed) that were coming back over the seal she'd put on Yue driving the kunoichi to even higher speeds.

The red head hadn't told her friend about the emotional bleed over that the seal produced. She might if it ever proved to be necessary, but for now it was a non-issue to Naruko.

And at times like this Naruko was happy for that little function. It was how she knew that something had scared Yue, something that wasn't part of the original plan for this farce. She might still be unsure about marrying the girl but she'd be damned if she allowed anything to happen to her while she had a say about it.

Naruko put on a burst of speed to cover the final fifty meters to Negi's room.

BREAK.

In the room Yue was starting to panick. The shock of Negi confessing to her was bad enough, but when he had tried to actually do the deed she had backed right into the foot of the bedroll and tripped. Now Negi had her trapped between himself and Nodoka and was moving in to take her lips.

'I'm sorry Nodoka' Yue thought as Negi's lips got closer. In a moment of curiosity Yue opened an eye to see what was going to happen. The first thing she saw was a close up of Negi's face with closed eyes and puckered lips. Being both embrassing and disturbing Yue looked away from Negi. . . and right at the room's tv. It was like many of the other tv's on this floor in that it was showing multipule camera views of the Kiss Negi Compition.

And right now it was showing at least five different Negi's on it, each trying to get a kiss from a different girl in the compition.

Yue was so shocked that she shoved Negi off her and scoot several feet away.

"YOUR! NOT NEGI SPRINGFIELD! JUST WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Yue shouted as she pointed at the boy that looked like Negi. Just after she finished talking Yue noticed that the boy's hands where still on head and that his arms had stretched almost eight feet to keep them there.

"I'm Negi!" the boy said happily while he retracted his arms a bit. Yue was about to say something when a scream from nearby caught both their attentions. Nodoka had woken up and seen the fake Negi's arms stretch and screamed. Fake Negi reoriented on the reawakened girl and made a jump for her.

"Kiss time!" the boy said happily as Nodoka felt all the hairs on her body stand up. Yue reacted just as fast as the boy and grabbed a nearby hard-back novel while charging to intercept him.

"YUE CHOP!" Yue shouted as she slammed the book acrossed the side of the boy's head. The boy was sent flying, slammed into the wall next to the door and slid to the floor. Yue and Nodoka started to sigh in releaf but stopped when the boy sat back up.

"Kissy time" the boy said as he stood back up, even with a dent an inch into the side of his head. Nodoka hid behind Yue as both girls started to back away from the boy.

"Kissy time" the boy said again as he took a step forward, only to have a hand suddenly explode out of his chest. The fake Negi didn't even have time to react before the hand twisted ninty degrees and ripped upwards, there was a puff of smoke and then silence.

"You lot Ok?" a fimiliar voice asked through the smoke. Yue felt all the stress just melt away.

"We're Ok Naruko-san." Yue said as Naruko stepped through the smoke. Unlike most of the girls awake right now Naruko was still wearing her school uniform. Nodoka took one look at the red-head and jump-hugged her while trying to ask forty questions at once. Yue and Naruko couldn't help smiling at the girl, she may have gotten more confident lately but Nodoka could only take so much so fast before she snapped.

"Come on you two. The rest of the fake Negi's have already been dealt with so lets go meet up with the real one and end this before something else happens." Naruko said as she pried Nodoka off her and herded the two girls out of the door and down to the lobby. When they got there Nodoka and Yue noticed that most of the other girls that had proticapated in the game were laying around the lobby covered in shredded paper with swirly eyes. But before she could say anything about it Negi walked in through the front door. Nodoka and Negi had a heart felt moment that Yue and Naruko mostly ignored, and when Nodoka moved forward to give Negi a hug Yue suruptisesly tripped her. Naruko couldn't stop her eye from twitching as she gave Yue a light glare while Nodoka and Negi profusely appologized to each other for the accidental kiss that had resulted, which Yue just blandly ignored.

"Do I even want to know what happened here?" Asuna asked as she and Setsuna stepped up next to Naruko.

"Probably not" Naruko said as she rubbed her forehead, "and right now I REALLY! Don't want to think about the whole farce" Naruko suddenly focused a cold glare on Setsuna that made the swordsgirl back up slightly in fear.

"Are you the one that gave these shikigami stencils to Negi?" Naruko asked in a cold voice. Setsuna could only gulp as she nodded her acknowlagement of the what she'd done. For a moment afterwards Setsuna was sure that she'd seen a demonic aura around the red-head before Naruko grabbed her by the collar and drag the girl away while muttering about 'stupid swordbrats'

BREAK.

Chapter End.

Well now that the chapter is finished I figured that I'd have a little bit of fun before I go.

Advertisment start.

"Hello again poor girl how can we at Get The Hint Inc. help you today." A male voice asked Hinata as she stood meekly on a stage.

"Please sir I've tried everything. The Clue by Four," Hinata held up a board that had been broken in half, "The Clue Bar," the purplette lifted an iron bar with a head shaped bend in it, "The Clue Rock, the Clue Bomb, I've even tried a Clue Slide but nothing will get through to Naruto-kun." Hinata looked ready to break down and start crying right then and there.

"Well this could be a problem." the Announcer said in an 'I'm thinking' voice "Why don't we try a new product from Get The Hint Inc. and see what that does." poor Hinata almost jumped out of her skin when a massive civil war style cannon slammed down next to her.

"Allow me to introduce you to the Clue Cannon 2000. It fires a twenty-five pound shell of pure reality at over three thousand feet per second. This baby can smash it's way through even the thickest of skulls out there!" The announcer said in a proud voice while Hinata OWW'd with massive eyes over the cannon before another voice interupted her.

"Ha Hinata-chan what ya doin?'" Naruto asked as he walked onto the stage and started having fun with the echo effect from the massive cannon tube.

"Hm Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked as she tried to casually recline aganst the breach of the cannon next to the trigger string.

"Yes?" Naruto asked without moving his head the mouth of the cannon. Hinata took a couple steps back while she wrapped the laniered around her hand.

"I LOVE YOU NARUTO-KUN!" Hinata shouted before she yanked the laniered and fired the cannon. Naruto disappeared in a giant cloud of gun smoke before he was thrown acrossed the room by a four foot tall question mark to the side of his head. Hinata had to shield her face with her arms for a moment before the smoke cleared enough for her to see properly.

Naruto was half buried in a pile of rubble against the opposite wall, though he pulled himself out of it pretty fast. but as he sat there rubbing his he a thought suddenly came to him.

"Wait a minute! Your in love with me Hinata!" Naruto shouted while he pointed at Hinata. Before the blond could say anything else a crying Hinata practically teleported into Naruto's arms and started raining kisses onto his face.

"Another Happy ending! brought to you by the hard working fokes of Get The Hint Inc." the announcer said as Hinata drag Naruto to his feet and towards the door. just before she follow Naruto out though Hinata turned to the announcer and undid the top three buttons of her shirt so that her bra show'd through the gap.

CLANG! the cameraman spun around to find Minato Namikaze face down on the ground with a massive lump on his head. Above him stood Kushina Uzimaki with a giant skillet in one hand and a look on her face that promised pain was on the menu.

Advertising Ended on account of no announcer.

Well it felt good to get that out of my system, now as always please leave a review on the way out. Chow!


	10. A stroll through town

I don't own Naruto or Negima...Damn it!

For those of you who have been complaining I got The One True Slacker to Beta most of the older chapters, so they should be a little easier on the eyes now.

I have a question for my knowledgeable readers. Should I change the Pactios of the girls that are engaged to Naruto, modify them slightly or just stick with the old ones and just change who they get them from.

And while you're thinking about this could I get your thoughts and opinions about how you think the story is going so far. Your reviews are the grease that helps me move this story along.

I thank you all for your readership and time.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

'_Kyubi-chan_'

"_Spell casting_"

This is the Beta'd version of this Chapter.

Break.

Chapter Start.

The morning following the War of the Lips was slightly better than the previous one. At least everyone remembered what had happened this time, though well over half the class was sulking after losing money or meal tickets to Sakurako and Naruko.

After everyone had eaten breakfast a bunch of girls crowded around Nodoka and admired the card she'd been given as the prize for winning last night's contest. Nodoka herself didn't know what to think of it. The card had her picture on it with several books floating around her and a caption at the bottom in Latin. So she decided to track Kasumi down and ask her about it.

It didn't take the bookworm long to find the class reporter but when Nodoka finally located Kasumi the red-head was busy listening to a discussion going on with a group of her classmates and Negi sensei. Nodoka decided to stay out of sight and wait for them to finish. After a few minutes though Nodoka was surprised when they started to talk about what sounded to her like magic. Curious Nodoka peeked around the door frame...

...Just in time to see Asuna hold up a card similar to hers, say "Adeat!" and have it transform into a large paper fan.

Poor Nodoka could feel her heart going a mile a minute and she didn't pay any attention to what was being said after that. The fact that magic was really drove everything else from her mind as she stared at the card in her hand, trying to figure out if it was really true or was she still dreaming.

There was really only one way to figure this whole thing out. Nodoka held her card out in front her a quietly recited the phrase Asuna had said.

"Adeat!"

BREAK.

In a room down the hall from where Nodoka was spying on Negi and Co. Naruko was sitting at a table with Eva and Chachamaru sipping tea.

"So what did you want to see me about Nee-chan?" Naruko asked as she sipped her tea. Eva couldn't hold back the smile that started to spread across her lips when she heard that. She was finally getting to live one of her oldest dreams and have a younger sibling. Well Naruto was actually her godson, but if he wanted to act like her little brother/sister then that was alright with her.

"I can't just hang out with my godchild?" Eva said then laughed at Naruko's surprised look, "if you could see the look on your face right now!" Naruko just looked away with a humph, which only made Evangeline laugh harder.

After a few moments Evangeline managed to get her laughter under control and tapped the pouting red-head on the shoulder.

"There really is something I need to talk to you about" Eva said when Naruko looked up. Eva reached behind her back and pulled out a large card "This to be exact".

"And what exactly is that?" Naruko asked as she examined the card that had been created when Naruto bond Evangeline(1).

"This Naru-chan is a Pactio Card, well actually it's a copy of the card we made and that you now carry with you. With the original of this card you can communicate telepathically with me, summon me to your side and boost my power, once you've learned to manipulate magic properly that is" Eva said with a smile while Naruko's eyes widened as she thought of all the possible uses for those kind of abilities.

"What does it do for you?" Naruko asked. Eva smirked as she took a step away from the table and held the card loosely at her side.

"Adeat" a bright flash obscured Eva for a moment before it cleared to show a twenty-ish looking Evangeline in her black armor with two swords sheathed behind her waist(1). Naruko had went momentarily brain dead when she laid eyes on the blond bombshell and she just knew that her inner pervert was screaming 'SCORE!'. But it only lasted a moment before Naruko slipped back into her normal, curious self.

"And how does this help you, besides the jump in eye candy value?" Naruko said the last part with a smirk. Eva couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her as she deactivated her card and reverted to being a Lolita.

"At the moment?-not sure, haven't really looked into what the artifact can do. What is important is what this card represents, that from now until either my death or the end of your family line I, Evangeline A. K. McDowell, will serve the head of the Uzimaki clan in any capacity that the head wishes"

"Wait one cotton pick-in second, Are you say that Nodoka just unknowingly sold herself the way you did only without her consent?" Naruko asked with a growl as she thought of the card that she'd seen Nodoka with last night and this morning. Eva could feel the rage building in her master and decide not to be sarcastic in her answer.

"No the contract Nodoka formed with Negi is merely a probationary one. It can be voided easily and will be voided once Negi gets married, assuming that he doesn't marry the bookworm that is" Eva felt a ton of relief pour of her red-haired master "and I didn't sell myself! I gave of my own free will since it was the only way to break the curse".

"Sorry" Naruko said with a bowed head, properly chastised.

"It's ok" Eva took a sip of her tea before she decided to change the subject.

"So what's the plan for today?" the little vampire asked. Naruko sat thinking for a few moments.

"I think we need to concentrate on protecting Konoka Konoe. The most serious of the three 'attacks' on the class was directed at her and showed real effort, Negi and his letter is probably a secondary concern. Negi is also much better able to defend himself and will probably have Asuna with him and while they maybe under-experienced they aren't helpless" Naruko paused to take another sip of tea before she continued.

"Konoka on the other hand only recently became aware of magic, has no combat skills what so ever, and is entirely to gentle for her own good. She has her own bodyguard but Setsuna doesn't seem to get how to properly protect someone, and that's something her sword skills don't cover" Naruko looked to Eva to see if the vampire agree with her.

"All correct, so what are we going to do about it?" the vampire asked.

"We send Chachamaru with Negi and Asuna; she should be powerful enough to tie up anything while the two newbies make an escape. Meanwhile you and I will stick with Konoka. I get the feeling that they weren't prepared for this much firepower spread throughout the class, and will probably back off after learning that the Dark Evangel is one of their opponents." Naruko finished her tea and stood up. Eva found an evil smile plastered on her face as she stood to follow Naruko out to join the rest of the class.

BREAK.

Takamichi gazed up at the gatehouse that guarded the northern entrance of the Fire Daimyo's palace in the capital of Fire Country. He had always enjoyed the architecture of the palace and tried to leave a little spare time to look around whenever he visited.

But now wasn't the time to be sightseeing. Takamichi approached the gate and met with his usual contact in the Daimyo's court. The man was getting on in years and wore the robes of a senior court adviser.

"Diamyo-sama is expecting you in one hour Takahata-san, which is about how long it will take to get from here to the Daimyo's office if we level right now" Takahata nodded and they started into the palace with two young samurai for an escort.

"Does Diamyo-sama know the reason for my visit?" Takamichi asked as they walked along.

"No, but he has a pretty good idea and if you have evidence to prove your case he is inclined to grant your request" the official answered. The pair continued to walk along mostly silently for the rest of the trip and parted when they reached the door to the Daimyo's office.

Calling it an office was a bit of an understatement. It was more of an audience hall then an office with guards, scribes and advisers present as well. The silver haired teacher just took it all in stride as he approached his allotted place. After sitting through the tail end of a minor case Takamichi was called forward.

"Takahata, Takamichi. Why do you come before the Daimyo of the Land of Fire?" The speaker asked.

"I come as a representative of Mahora Academy and Evangeline A. K. McDowell on a case of the improper execution of a will"

"May I ask whose will wasn't executed to their wishes?" The Daimyo himself asked.

"Minato Namikaze's, The Forth Hokage of Konohagakure" there was dead silence in the room for five seconds before pandemonium erupted. It took a few minute for order to be restored and when it was Takamichi had everyone's full attention.

"If it's a Kage's will then why bring it here and not to the authorities in Konoha?" the Chief Speaker asked.

"Konoha were the ones interfering with the will" that brought a growl from many of the officials present and a scowl to the face of the Fire Daimyo. He had suspected that Konoha hadn't always been honest with him on certain matters.

"Do you have evidence of this supposed treachery?" the Chief Speaker asked. Takamichi nodded and brought out a book bag that he'd been carrying. From it came letters of rejection that Konoha had sent every time someone from Mahora had tried to gain custody of Naruto or have Minato's will read. Minato's final will was next along with Minato's official Hokage seal, which had been destroyed by a security seal the moment he'd died. Finally there was a sworn affidavit from the school seal master(Evangeline) detailing the loyalty seal that had been applied to Naruto and another from the school nurse detailing the injuries that the boy had suffered that couldn't in any way been shown to have been 'training accidents'.

By the end of Takamichi's little show and tell session over two hours had passed and the Fire Daimyo had seen more than enough to grant Takamichi's request and sanction the Leaf village. He also quietly thought his own father may have had a hand in it, either as a willing accompanist or unknowingly by listening to Sarutobi's advice. He would have to think carefully about how to both make Konoha pay for its crimes and how to show Naruto that Fire Country wasn't as bad as the Leaf, 'cause when that loyalty seal came off the Daimyo just now that Naruto would probably want to stay as far from Konoha as possible.

The Daimyo felt a smirk form on his face. He knew a way that would at least put his family in good standing with the boy.

BREAK.

The members of groups five and six managed to find loads of fun things to do on free activity day, even if most of them were distracted and only half paying attention to what they were actually doing. Negi and Asuna had tried to sneak away earlier but were caught by Haruna, so they had to wait for an opportunity to loss those that didn't know about Negi's mission in town somewhere.

Naruko spent most of her time close to Yue, when she wasn't being dragged somewhere by Ino or Konoka that is. Most of the girls were out of their school uniforms and wearing whatever they felt like today. Naruko had gone with camo cargo pants, tanker boots, an orange T-shirt with Riot Force across the chest and her trench coat and gloves.

As the group wondered around they would stop at anything that looked interesting. This led to the group having a large amount of souvenirs and pictures by the time they entered an arcade around lunch time. Negi immediately became enthralled by one of the games along with most of the girls. As most everyone cheered Negi on in a computerized version of the card game they'd been playing on the train Naruko and Eva noticed a boy around Negi's age walk into the arcade, sit down next to the child teacher and load a deck into the system. He didn't look different from any of the normal kids his age around town, but he had an aura that instantly caught the attention of those who were magically aware, well those who were paying attention that is.

"He's probably a scout" Eva whispered to Naruko while the boy battled Negi and easily started to match the newbie. Naruko nodded is silent agreement while scrutinizing the runt as he stood to leave after trouncing Negi.

_'Beware young one' _sounded in Naruko's head_ 'I sense demonic energy coming off that brat. He's probably a Hanyou or some other lower level Demon'_.

'I'll keep that in mind Kyubi-chan' Naruko thought back at her own inner demon.

_'I sense the same thing coming off of the samurai wannabe that 'protects' Konoka-chan' _Kyubi added as she pulled back into the deeper parts of the seal. Naruko let her eyes drift to where Setsuna was standing nervously next to Konoka. She didn't have any experience with Hanyou's, but if they were treated anything like Jinchuuriki then...Naruko decided to think about it more when they weren't in such an exposed position.

As several of the girls mobbed the now open game console Negi let Setsuna know that he and Asuna would be splitting off to go deliver the letter the Dean had given them and headed out. Eva discreetly had Chachamaru follow them to make sure that they'd be alright while she and Naruko stuck with the main group to keep the enemy away from Konoka. No one notice Nodoka sneak off as well, well no one but a pair of Naruko's transformed clones that had been patrolling the area and decided to follow the timid bookworm.

Thirty minutes after Negi snuck off the rest of the group got tired of getting whipped by Yue at the games and started looking for something else to do.

But as they were drifting from attraction to attraction the magically trained members of the group (I'm including the Ninja because what they do is a kind of magic) started to get a uneasy feeling, and in Naruko's case this feeling worked its way across the bound that she shared with Yue enough to make the normally unflappable girl jumpy. It didn't help that a moment later, without consulting anyone, Setsuna began to jog while dragging Konoka along, and then accelerated to an all-out run after someone throw a bundle of metal spikes at them.

'What the hell is she thinking/doing!' everyone else thought as Setsuna led them on a merry chase through the city. Naruko and Eva gave each other a look before both split off and took to the roof tops. Hinata could see them blurring along with her Byakugan and attacking multiple individuals on either side of Setsuna's probable path. The pale eyed heiress easily slid into both a rearguard position and a place close to Yue, she may not like the girl for taking her Naruto-kun but she also didn't want Naruto to be sad if the boy stealer got hurt.

Setsuna most have thought that the rest of the group was slowing her down because as they approached Cinema Town she scooped up Konoka, gave the rest of the girls a half hearted excuse and roof hopped into the town as fast as she could. Hinata couldn't restrain the curse that flew from her lips as she watched Setsuna continue to run between different shops within Cinema Town.

"Damn it, what the hell is that girl thinking?"

"I believe that's the question of the day Hinata-san" Yue managed to wheeze out as she tried to catch her breath. Hinata managed to suppress a bark of laughter that Yue's comment invited as she tried to figure out their next action. Too bad for her that Sakura and Ino made it for her when they grabbed Haruna and Yue and dragged them into the ticket line.

"Hurry up Hinata! They're getting away!" Ino shouted knocking the purple haired girl out of her thought pattern and causing her to sprint after her friends.

BREAK.

"Does that girl have even the SLIGHTEST CLUE what she's doing?" Naruko shouted as both she and Evangeline speed hopped across the rooftops into Cinema Town. The two fighters had just spent the last few minutes quietly pounding some minor summon demons into palp only to find that one of their friends (and the primary target of the attacks) had been drag off by her 'bodyguard' to who knows where for god only knows what moronic idea.

In short Naruko was mildly tick off right about now.

Eva had an equally annoyed expression on her face as she leap along beside her new master.

"Setsuna is a highly train Shinmeiryuu swordsman and very skilled for her age" Eva hopped to a telephone pole then bounced down onto the same roof Naruko was currently sprinting across, "That said I don't think she's received any other kinds of training outside of killing demons".

"So your telling me that Konoka was assigned a bodyguard who didn't even know WHAT THE HELL SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE DOING!" when Eva nodded an affirmative back Naruko let out a near feral snarl.

"I'm going to be having some strong words with the dean when we get back to Mahora" Naruko snarled as she pumped chakra into her legs for a massive leap across a street.

Eva almost felt sorry for whoever Naruko got a hold of right now, almost. (I wouldn't.)

BREAK.

Setsuna felt relatively confident now that she and Konoka were mixed into the crowds of Cinema Town. Without the rest of the girls around she could focus on protecting just Konoka without feeling like she was exposing her other classmates to unnecessary dangers.

Konoka had insisted that they get dressed up while they were here, and for some reason Setsuna hadn't been able to say no so now Setsuna was dressed up as a samurai and Konoka as a princess. Both girls had been asked to pose with other visitors a few times for pictures.

"Konoka, Setsuna!" the shouts ended Setsuna's confidence as Haruna and Yue sprinted over to them, followed by the trio of ticked off kunoichi. They were soon followed by Ayaka's group. Setsuna was hoping that the situation wouldn't get any worst then it already was when an English style town carriage pulled up alongside the group and let out a blond girl in a Victorian style dress and bonnet.

"Samurai, I am Tsukuyomi a swordsman of the Shinmeiryuu. I have come to collect on the money I lent you and your princess will cover the tab nicely." Setsuna could almost feel the bloodlust coming of the girl and stepped protectively in front of Konoka.

"Over my dead body!" Setsuna growled with one hand on her sword. Tsukuyomi sighed before she removed one of the white gloves that were part of her costume and throw it at Setsuna.

"Then I challenge you to a duel for the princess at Nipponbashi opposite the front gate thirty minutes from now. There's no escape for you, even if you do call for help Setsuna-sempai" she said Setsuna's name in such a loving way that Setsuna wasn't sure if she should vomit or shiver in fear as the Tsukuyomi climbed back into her carriage and rode away.

This couldn't end well no matter how you looked at it.

BREAK.

Chapter End.

I'm going to start the afterword by just apologizing for both the length of wait and the substandard length of this chapter.


	11. Meeting an inlaw

I don't own Naruto or Negima, Nuff said.

"Speaking"

'Thinking'

"**Jutsus or spells**"

**BREAK.**

**Chapter start.**

Naruko and Evangeline had seen and heard everything from where they were standing on the roof.

"So that is the little blond weirdo you told me about" Eva said as she watched Tsukuyomi ride off.

"Yep that is her" Naruko popped the 'P' in yep in such a way that Eva just knew that the red head was dealing with a mild headache at the moment. The primary source of pain for this headache was the black haired swordswoman who was standing next Kono-chan. The girl's lack of proper training as a bodyguard was really starting to grate on Naruko's nerves. And what was worse was the fact that unless you shoved what she did wrong in her face she didn't even see her mistakes.

"Well she's definitely 'interesting'" Eva snarled sarcastically as she made air quotes for interesting. Naruko's barely restrained bark of laughter was music to Eva's ears, a sign from above that her godson had not lost his/her marbles yet.

"So then what's the plan?" Naruko sat down cross legged and assume the patented Uzumaki 'I'm thinking' position as she pondered the question, Then an evil smile split Naruko's face as she leaned in and started whispering excitedly in Eva's ear. In a few moments an equally evil smile appeared on the mini-vampire's face as well.

**BREAK.**

Setsuna was very nerves as she approached the bridge leading out of Cinema Town. Just behind her walked Konoka in her princess outfit followed by Hinata, Ino and Sakura in the traditional black kunoichi uniforms and behind them were the rest of the members of class 3-A that she'd meet up with in Cinema Town in a wide verity of outfits. The black haired samurai had tried everything she could think of to convince the others that they didn't need to help, but in typical 3-A fashion her pleases were ignored. Now poor Setsuna was desperately trying to figure out a way to keep all the noncombatants safe along with her precious Konoka.

"So nice of you to come sempei" Tsukuyomi said from the high point of the bridge along one of the railings. She was still in the dress that she'd been wearing earlier but she now had her sword and dagger in hand and ready.

"I will not let you take Konoka-sama!" Setsuna said defiantly before she took a trio of fists to the back of her head.

"That's 'WE won't let you take Konoka-sama!' bonehead!" Hinata said with a growl while Ino and Sakura nodded in agreement. Konoka giggled along with many in the crowd of spectators that had gathered to watch the 'event'.

"Well this wasn't unexpected so I brought some reinforcements" Tsukuyomi said as she waved her left hand through the air and half a dozen minor demons appeared on the bridge behind the Lolita swordgirl. The crowd started to 'Oh' and 'Ah' and chatter about the spectacular 'CGI' on display.

Not that Setsuna heard any of this as she was rapidly approaching panic level, how was she supposed to protect her classmates with so many demons around, on top of the Shinmei-ryū swordsman that was sure to be breathing down her neck the whole time. It didn't get any better when Tsukuyomi also summoned several dozen Shikigami monsters as well(She's forgetting just how combat effective class 3-A can be).

"Well now that we're already shell we ge-"

"Not so fast Tsu-chan!" Tsukuyomi barely managed to get her weapons up and parry the three lightning fast slashes that were thrown at her before she found an opening to deliver a counter strike at the black and orange blur of motion in front of her. The person back flipped away from the counter blow and landed protectively between the Lolita and her prey.

When the blur stop moving it became a blond haired boy in orange and black ANBU armor with a punch dagger in his left hand. The instant the boy stopped moving a second person jumped down from one of the rooftops. This person was obviously female and wore all black armor with a black katana in hand.

"We have been sent by Kono-sama's grandfather to ensure that she reaches her destination without interruption. Stand aside or draw your blade ruffian". Setsuna didn't know what to make of this new party but assumed that they must be allies since none of the kunoichi behind her reacted like they were enemies. Tsukuyomi didn't seem too worried about them either as she merely ordered her minions to attack. The demons and paper monsters charged forward with glee and the present members of class 3-A launched a screaming counter charge with Hinata, Sakura and Setsuna smashing head first into the demons while the rest of the class went after the lesser monsters.

The boy in orange ignored all the other opponents and went straight for their Lolita leader. Tsukuyomi wasn't caught by surprised this time and met the boy blow for blow as they danced around the bridge, jockeying for whatever advantage could be gained on such a neutral battlefield. Tsukuyomi soon found herself being pushed about more than she was used to, as this opponent, while slightly less skilled, was just as fast as she was and had both a reach and weight advantage. The Lolita suddenly found the dress she was wearing to be a handicap when it stopped her from being able to sidestep enough to avoid a slash from the boy's punch dagger, forcing her to turn her step into a twirl that got the back of the dress sliced open a couple of inches below her waist. Her counter slash cut into the chest plate of the boy's armor but failed to penetrate the mail. Tsukuyomi allowed herself to settle into a more defensive posture.

This fight could take longer then she thought.

**BREAK.**

As everyone focus on the brawl that was raging on the bridge, most missed the blurs of the three individuals that speed away at high speed. Ino and the black armored girl had waited until all of the visible opposition had been engaged before they'd grabbed Konoka and started sprinting for one of Cinema Town's side entrances.

"Should we really be leaving them like this?" Konoka asked from her place on Ino's back as the three girls bounced across the rooftops.

"They'll be fine" Ino replied as they all prepared to take a major leap onto a street. Once they were safely on the other side Ino returned a bit of her attention to her passenger.

"Hey Konoka, you live around here right?"

"Ya?" Konoka replied slightly confused as did her best to maintain her grip on the girl without choking Ino unintentionally.

"What's the address?" Ino took a chance to glance back at her passenger and noticed the confused look on her face "We'll head over to your place and wait for the rest of them to catch up". Konoka Ooh'd in understanding then began giving directions to her home while Ino immediately adjusted course to compensate.

They barely made it another rooftop before trouble found them. A volley of stone spikes missed them by mere inches thanks to Ino's superb reflexes and the black lady's lightning fast sword work. On the roof in front of them was a boy about nine years old with white hair and wearing a gray suit.

"You will go no farther unless you hand over the princess. If you do then I will let you leave in pieces" The boy said as he started to slowly walk towards the three girls. The black lady just scoffed as she stepped between the brat and the two others, her black katana hanging loosely at her side.

"Like we would take that offer" the lady said. The boy's expression didn't change one little bit when she said that.

"That's too bad" the boy said as he flash stepped in front of Ino and Konoka with a fist cocked back, ready to smite the blond kunoichi. But as he finished the swing he and his victims notice that the arm he'd been swinging was gone at the shoulder.

"Yes, FOR YOU!" The black kunoichi said as she reversed her own swing as bifurcated the boy just below the ribs.

Ino didn't even wait for the body parts to hit the ground before she bolted for Konoka's as fast as she could with the load she was carrying, their blond protector sticking close the whole way.

**BREAK.**

With all the forces arrayed against her it didn't take very long for Tsukuyomi and her little band of golems and demons to be overran and driven off, though Naruto was sure that he was going to need a few days to mend his coat but that was the worst of the damages the skirmish had done(even with Sakura throwing her monstrous strength around).

He was just about to leave to track down Konoka and co. when a series of loud shouts brought him up short. When he tracked the racket to its source he saw a panicking Setsuna holding onto Hinata's collar while begging for something and shaking her. Hinata looked like she was resisting the impulse to smack the girl down (barely) so Naruto headed over to find out what had set the girl off before Hinata maimed her.

"Yo" Naruto said as he gave a decent rendition of his silver haired sensei in both attitude and presentation.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Hinata and Sakura yelled together while pointing accusingly at their whisker marked friend.

"Sorry, sorry I got lost on the winding road of life" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head. Sakura palmed her own face as Naruto used one of their sensei's more annoying lies while Hinata gave her crush a patented Hyuuga emotionless glare. They probably would have torn into the boy a little more but Setsuna interrupted them by letting go of Hinata and launching herself at Naruto.

"Where is Konoka-sama!" she yelled an inch from Naruto's face.

"Hm?" was Naruto's intelligent reply.

"Konoka-sama is missing along with Yamanaka-san and that woman who came with you!" Setsuna yelled again as she grabbed Naruto by the collar of his coat and began shaking him. Naruto spent several seconds trying to figure out what Setsuna was on about and when he did he had little sympathy for the panicked girl.

"Let me get this straight" Naruto growled at the sword wielding girl as he grabbed her by the nose and gave it a good twist. "You got so into the fight that you broke one of the most important rules of body guarding and lost sight of your principle?" when Setsuna nodded a yes to that Naruto cranked her nose even hard.

"Damn it Sakurazaki! Can't you get anything right?" Sakura growled as she and Hinata added their fists to the back of the sword brat's head. Setsuna looked like she was about to argue her case but froze before she could say anything with a look of horror on her face. A few seconds later all the color had drained from her face and the ninjas suspected that the full measure of how badly she'd just screwed up had hit her.

Naruto released his hold on Setsuna's nose only to snag her by the collar of her shirt and start dragging her along behind him.

"Konoka's house is the rally point, lets going" Naruto called back to the two kunoichis as he headed for the gate closest to that part of town. Hinata and Sakura jogged to catch up and half a dozen other girls followed along as well, sneaking out through the gathered crowd to loss as many as their fellow classmates as possible.

**BREAK.**

The Konoe mansion was a very impressive sight no matter how you sliced it. That Konoka came out of such the sweet, loving girl that she was spoke well of the family that lived there as well.

Poor Ino though had never been in anything nearly as high end and was feeling very overwhelmed at the moment. It didn't help when over a hundred maids came out and greeted Konoka like some returning princess. Eva couldn't contain herself and started laughing like a hyena on laughing gas at the blonde's sucker punched reaction.

"This is your House Konoka!" Ino exclaimed loudly as she trundled along behind the brown haired girl. Konoka giggled lightly before she replied.

"Yes this is the main Konoe house in Kyoto and I did grow up here, but this isn't my house, its technically my father's home." Konoka paused for a moment to think about something before continuing in a slightly distracted voice "though grandpa's house in Mahora is much more impressive then this" Ino nearly tripped when she heard that.

Any further conversation was killed when a man in traditional Japanese noble's attire stepped out of the house to greet his visitors, and was tackle-hugged by a squealing Konoka before he could say a word.

"Dadddyyy!"

It took the man now identified as Konoka's father a few moments to recover the use of his lungs then he gave Konoka a hug back while he greeted her friends.

"Greetings visitors I am Konoe, Eishon. Who do I have the pleasure of welcoming into my home?"

"Yamanaka, Ino sir" Ino said while giving Eishon a slight bow. Beside her the blond woman that had escorted them here meekly smirked.

"Abeat" Eishon watch the smoke that releasing the Pactio caused with narrowed eyes before his face lite up in a wide smile as a familiar(if terrifying) aura surrounded him. Out of the smoke stepped a short, blond girl in a Mahora school uniform.

"It's been awhile Eishon" Eva said as she dusted some lint of her uniform.

"If your free then that most mean that Naruto-kun has arrived in Mahora?" Evangeline's wide smile was answer enough for Eishon and he got an equally large smile on his face.

"Father did something happen?" Konoka asked.

"Yes Kono-chan something happened, something very good happened".

"What?" Eishon held up a hand to stop Konoka asking anymore questions.

"Not know Konoka but soon I'll tell you everything" Konoka looked curious but relented for the moment, sure that her father would tell her when the time was right.

Poor Ino was just plain confused.

**BREAK.**

Naruto calmly climbed the steps the led to Konoka's childhood home, behind him was Setsuna, Hinata and Sakura and behind them were Yue, Kasumi, Haruna and Nodoka.

In the time it had took them to cross town the adrenaline had worn off and aloud everyone to come to grips with what had just happened. Setsuna in particular was looking pretty pale as many of her mistakes became clear to her and was probably imagining all kinds of punishment for her familiar. Naruto couldn't get a read on what the other girls were thinking, but Ino and Sakura were probably going to read him the riot act later.

"Excuse me" a servant asked as they approach the door to the compound "but are any of you Naruto Uzumaki?".

"I am" Naruto said as he raised his hand to identify who had spoken. The maid look at Naruto for a moment before a smile appeared on her face.

"The master of the house has been expecting you please come this way along with the rest of your friends" The maid said as opened a door and held it for them to pass through. Naruto know that this was going to get interesting but not exactly sure how yet.

"Naruto-kun what's going on?" Sakura asked as she edged a little closer to her blond teammate, Hinata doing the same on the other side but looked to be taking the wealth the house spoke off better, being the heiress of a major and highly wealthy clan helping immensely.

"I'm not sure Sakura-chan but it looks like we're about to find out" Naruto said as the maid led them to another door and opened it. Inside several of their classmates and their child teacher sat before a man dress like a high ranking noble from back home. He smiled at the newcomers and beckoned them forwards.

"I would like to thank everyone who did their best to keep Konoka safe and welcome you all into my home for the night" the man said before he clapped his hands and several more maids brought in portable tables and trays of food. The group sat and made small talk for a while as everyone ate the excellent food. From passing bits of conversation that he managed to catch as they passed by Naruto learned that Negi and Co had been caught in a pocket dimension trap and attacked by a young Hanyou boy. Apparently Chachamaru defeated the boy in thirty seconds flat and he was now a guest in the Konoe dungeon.

As the dinner was starting to wind down Eishon stood from his place.

"Before we move to prepare for bed could I speak with the following people alone if they're here. Konoka Konoe, Setsuna Sakurazaki, Naruto Uzumaki, Evangeline A.K. McDowell, Yue Ayase, Kaede Nagase, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki, Kasumi Asakura, and Anya Cocolova" with that said Eishon turned and walked out of one of the side doors. Naruto looked slightly confused for a moment, but seeing everyone else who was called get up and start for the door he followed suit while using hand signs to tell Hinata and the other Konoha kunoichis to sit tight until he got back.

**BREAK.**

When Naruto entered the room that the others had gone to he saw them all sitting around on cushions in front of a raised area that Eishon Konoe occupied. There was also an open cushion in the front row that a look to and from both Eishon and Eva indicated was his.

After Naruto planted his butt in the indicated spot Konoka seemed to lose any ability to restrain herself and asked the question that was on most of their minds.

"Father what, May I ask, is going on?" Eishon sighed and grumbled about old men shaming on the job and forcing others to cover for them before he turned back to his audience.

"Kono-chan do you know why your grandfather and I setup all those marriage negotiations for you" Konoka gave her father a look that promised pain if he was pulling her leg right now, or worse depending on how things went. Naruto saw that look and decide to test out how well his cushion slid on the floor, just in case he had to make a quick evasion slide.

"I assumed it was to annoy me" Konoka said while continuing to give her father one of her rare glares.

"Not quite," Eishon visibly braced himself before he spoke the next line.

"My daughter I'd like to introduce you to your betrothed, Naruto Uzumaki".

**BREAK.**

**Chapter End.**

My sincerest apologies for the delay. I got dragged into deer season.

Please review so that my brain has more energy to work with and so the hamsters don't get distracted.


	12. Informing the brides

I don't own any part of Naruto or Negima that isn't obviously original, 'nough said.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_"Spells or jutsus"_

This chapter is a Beta'd version, Enjoy the mayhem to come. :)

BREAK.

Chapter Start.

"What!" Konoka shouted in shock as she stared open mouthed while her father calmly sipped at his tea. Around them the rest of the invited girls stared dumbfounded while Naruto looked for a convenient hole to crawl into until the coming storm of estrogen powered mayhem passed. Eishun and Evangeline just sat in their places and waited for the brains of their gathered charges to get back in gear so they could continue the discussion.

Konoka seemed to be the first to find her keel, though it was mostly rage at had gotten her brain working again (not something that happens to Konoka very often). A large croquet mallet materialized in Konoka's hands as she stood up and started stalking towards her father with a fake smile on her face.

"And who, dearest father, came up with this infallible plan?" Konoka asked in the sweetest not sweet voice she could manage, the whole time Eishun was sweating more and more the closer his daughter and her mallet came to him.

"Your mother and Naruto's mother" Eishun quickly answered before Konoka could get within malleting range, hoping to save himself from a concussion. Konoka froze mid step and stared at her father for a moment before she sat on the floor in front of him with a humph and laid the mallet across her lap.

"Explain now" the mallet welding heiress growled.

"Your mother and Kushina were worried that because of your positions neither of you would be able to find true friends let alone true love, so they both decided to betroth you to each other. You would of grown up together and been fully aware of the fact that you'd be marrying each other when you were sixteen" here Eishun paused as he collected his thoughts while his audience processed what he'd just said before he continued.

"As you can probably guess things didn't quite go to plan" a snort from Naruto seem to say 'when does it ever' "The Elemental Countries were pretty unstable around that time so we couldn't get to Naruto to carry out your parent's last will, and for that we are truly sorry". Eishun started to bow his head in Naruto's direction but the blond just waved him off. "It's nice to know that someone actually gave a damn about me back then" was all he said to the surprised look he received.

BREAK.

In a sleepy little ninja village in the Fire Country the Fifth Hokage paced back and forth in front of her office desk, on it laid an official letter of summons from the Fire lord himself. That in its self was not a good thing; add in the fact that the letter sound argent had the Hokage wondering just what had shaken up her country's ruler.

Tsunade also hadn't heard back from Jiraiya yet concerning Naruto, this wasn't unexpected but it did add unnecessary stress to an already bad day.

BREAK.

Yue and Kazumi had sat quietly through the whole explanation of Konoka's engagement to the blond boy, but they could only sit like that for so long before they'd get restless(I'm convinced that most if not all of class 3-A has ADHD).

"Um Konoe-sama, while this is interesting and all, how does Konoka's engagement to Naruto affect us?" the red haired reporter final asked. If it was possible for Eishun to get any paler then he was now it would probably require bleach to do. The nobleman reached behind his seat and pulled out several official looking papers and started shuffling through them. After a couple moments he handed a pair of papers from the stack to the waiting girls. The farther down the page the girls read the redder they got and the more nerves Naruto became as well. After a few more moments the bookworm and the reporter had basically the same reaction.

"WHAT!" the shout shook the whole of the Konoe's Kyoto mansion.

Kazumi was holding the document like it had just end her journalistic obsessed life, and while Yue may have looked calm but anyone familiar with her (or that had any kind of self-preservation instincts at all) could tell that she was PISSED!

"How the hell can this even be legal, Japan doesn't allow polygamy! I don't even think they allow arranged marriages!" Kazumi shouted. Beside her Yue nodded in agreement.

"In Mundane Japan they are illegal, but magical Japan has different laws and these contracts were made with that in mind." Eishun answered though it was obvious that he was trying not to shiver under all the kill intent being directed his way.

"Is there anyone else involved in this father?" Konoka asked in her sweet but not sweet voice as she petted her mallet.

"Um Kaede Nagase, Fuka and Fumika Narutaki and Anya Cocolova" with every name he said Eishun could feel the kill intent in the room grow thicker and thicker. When he was finally done the head of the Kyoto Magical Association knew that he'd be in need of a very long soak in the mansions heated baths later-

THUMP! CRASH!

-and find a doctor for an ice pack and some pain medication.

Naruto sat frozen as he watched Konoka return her mallet to where ever she keep it, behind her father lay half in half out of the hole in the floor his head had made when Konoka malleted him. When the brown haired heiress turned and actually smiled at him in a kind manner Naruto almost let out a sigh of relief. The reason he didn't was because Naruto had been in enough trouble with the fairer sex to know that a kind innocent smile now didn't mean forgiveness had been given, or that you wouldn't receive pain later.

Konoka walked in front of the nerves blond and knelt down.

"Naruto-san before we go any farther I at least would like to say that I don't blame any of this on you. You weren't even born when these agreements (SARCASM!) were made" Konoka said and the self-preservation part of Naruto's brain told him that she wasn't lying.

"Thank you for that Konoka-chan, most girls wouldn't be nearly as understanding about the whole thing" Naruto responded as he gave a nod her direction.

"Sooo, What do we do now?" Kazumi asked as she ran a hand through her red, spiky hair. Konoka opened her mouth to make a suggestion but was cut off by Evangeline, Who had keep quiet through most of the previous conversation cleared her voice.

"Hold off on that conversation until everyone that's involved is here to speak their mind" the blond said before she went back to sipping her tea.

"Ya know what that's probably the best option" Kazumi said as she nodded her head in agreement, then she turned back to the rest of the people present "So who's going to try Naru-kun out first?" Naruto had been in the middle of taking a sip of his tea when the red head made her comment, but at least he had the sense of mind to look away from his betrotheds before he spewed tea everywhere. Many of his future wives laughed as Naruto wiped his face of and sputtered indignantly.

"Are you all trying to get me killed by your over protective parents!" Naruto asked loudly.

"If they were worried about that they would not 'over put us in this situation in the first place" Yue said with a barely detectable hint of a growl in her voice, "Besides it's not like we're just sleeping with some smo off the street, we are going to be marrying Naruto later". Naruto just sat stunned for a few moments.

"Well since its Konoka's house I say she gets first dibs" Yue said as she sucked on a juice box that she'd managed to smuggle into the room. The heiress got a massive blush on her face as her imagination started showing her things that she and Naruto could get up to tonight. Naruto caught the look and gave a mental sigh, now he had another heiress out to get in his pants.

Just as Naruto was trying to figure out a way to get through the night without being either murdered or raped a flood of kill intent filled the room. Setsuna had managed to stay quiet through most to the meet somehow, but the thought of HER Konoka being bedded by some boy made the sword girl leap to her feet and position herself between Naruto and Konoka with sword drawn and ready.

"I will not let you viola-"THUMP!

Setsuna didn't even get half-a- dozen words into her defiant speech before she was interrupted by a blow to the head. When the sword girl finally managed to clear the stars from her vision Setsuna found herself looking up at one of the scariest sights she'd ever seen.

An angry Konoka.

"Setsuunaaa!" The growl at made up that one word chilled everyone to the bone. Setsuna know better than to argue against that voice.

"You will listen and listen well. Naruto is my betrothed whether you like it or not. It's irrevocable and I for one intend to take full advantage of that fact. You got a problem with that Sakurazaki then take it up with my parents, not my Naruto-kun!" Konoka snarled the last bit an inch from Setsuna's face before she stomped past the girl, grabbed Naruto by the collar and drag him from the room. Behind her Konoka left four stupefied girls who never in their wildest dreams thought they'd see the class airhead cook-off like that and one concussed father who wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Evangeline and Kazumi left the room as silently as possible a few moments later to do something or other. As she move to follow her classmates Yue paused next to the catatonic girl to offer a piece of advice.

"I don't know if you know this or not Setsuna, but Konoka does know how to hold grudges and woe unto the idiot that pushes her to that point. So if I was you I'd be looking for a way to fix this fast Setsuna" then the bibliophile strolled out the door to explore the house.

BREAK.

On the other side of the house Konoka finally slowed down her angry march as she approached her room, allowing Naruto to get his feet under him and actually walk under his own power instead of being dragged along.

"I don't get what's gotten into Setsuna recently?" Konoka griped as she slid open the door to her room and led Naruto inside. Konoka's room was about twenty feet by twenty feet and painted a soft white. It was obvious that Konoka didn't spend match time here and the walls were unadorned and aside from a queen sized bed and a desk with chair there wasn't much furniture either.

"I mean she's been ignoring me for years, and just when I I'm starting to get my friend back she go's and turns back into the old overprotective bodyguard mode" Konoka ranted as she dropped Naruto's hand and headed for her closet. Naruto decided that it would be better to just let the girl get whatever was on her chest off before he tried to talk to her about anything important.

This resolve of silences lasted the exact amount of time it took Konoka to pull a pair of white house robes and some towels out of closet and start pulling Naruto towards a door at the back of the room.

"Ah Konoka-chan? Where are you pulling me?"

"Bath, after all the running around today I stink and I'm sore and you're probably worse. And I want to get to know my betrothed better" Konoka said crisply as she opened the bathroom door. Konoka's private bathroom was much like her bedroom in that it was painted white and obviously only saw limited use. That said it was still quite comfortable with heated tile floors and a furo large enough to hold three or four people at one time. Konoka tossed the robes and extra towels into one of the cubby holes along the wall before she handed a towel to Naruto and started to strip off the clothes she'd been wearing today. Naruto sighed as he started to pull his own clothes off, he couldn't think of a good enough reason to risk Konoka's wrath by denying her.

After Naruto had completely stripped down and found another cabby for his clothes he turned back to find Konoka sitting naked on a stool below the only shower head with a bucket of bath supplies in her hands and an innocent smile on her face. 'What is up with theses' 3-A girls, they all seem to have almost no restraint when it came to sex?' Naruto thought with an eye twitch as he wrapped a towel around himself and approach the waiting girl.

"You wash me I wash you" Konoka said cheerfully as she turn to face the wall again. For a moment Naruto considered dumping cold water on her first, but the memory of Konoka malleting her father and tearing a strip out of Setsuna made the ninja think twice. Instead he just filled the bucket with warm water and dumped that over Konoka's head, then set it back under the faucet to refill while he pulled out the bottle of shampoo the heiress had brought with her.

"So what's with the bath scene?" Naruto asked before dumping another bucket of warm water on Konoka. Konoka waited for the excess water to drain away and Naruto to start working shampoo into her hair before she answered.

"I wanted to make a statement, that this is just how much I trust you" Konoka mumbled something else under her breath but Naruto decided not to press her about it. Instead he decided to concentrate on not messing up Konoka long brown hair, and was soon very happy that the kunoichi training he'd taken before this mission otherwise he'd have been overwhelmed by the amount of hair that he was having to wash. Naruto was half way through working the conditioner into Konoka's hair when he finally worked up the nerve to asked Konoka about herself.

BREAK.

Hidden in a small building not far from the Kyoto Magic Association headquarters a series of shadowy figures were having a meeting.

"There are an unusually high number of powerful magical figures around Konoka Konoe; even for a member of the Konoe family" one of the shorter figures said to the rest "we may have to rethink our strategy".

BREAK.

In a small town somewhere in the elemental nations a powerfully build older man was passed out face up on a futon while a hawk with a small lead canister tied to its leg stood waiting on the windowsill. Not that the hawk would let this situation continue much longer, for this hawk had been chosen for this mission for a very special reason.

After a few more minutes of waiting the hawk started to growl to itself and looked acutely towards the sky. It wanted to return to its roost, but it was too well trained to leave before it had delivered its message. Another few minutes and the Hawk had had enough; if this stupid human wasn't going to wake up the easy way then he'd be woken up the hard way. The hawk launched itself into the air and silently circled the room a couple of times while it zeroed in on its target, it folded its wings and drop claws first.

For a couple of miles in all directions the high pitched girly scream of the legendary perverted sage could be heard announcing the hawk's successful attack.

BREAK.

Naruto and Konoka walked out of the bathroom an hour or so after they entered, still making small talk while they dumped their dirty clothes in a hamper for the servants to wash later and continued on towards the bed. But just before they reached Konoka's bed Naruto stopped short.

"Are you still sure you want to do this?" Naruto asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm very sure this is what I want Naru-kun" Konoka said in an exasperated voice as looked pouted at Naruto like and oversized puppy "Why? Don't you want to sleep with me tonight?"

"No no no!" Naruto said quickly as he wave his hands in front of his face "It's not the sleeping with you part that has me worried. It's the sharp, pointy objects wielded by angry parents the next morning that's making me nervous" Naruto finished with his head down while Konoka nodded with sudden understanding.

"Don't worry about it Naruto-kun," Konoka said reassuringly as she patted Naruto on the head "If my father and grandfather know what's good for them they won't say anything about it"(I know I wouldn't) Konoka's voice dropped to a light growl towards the end of her little speech and Naruto had a feeling that he'd didn't want to find out what Konoka would do to them if they did interfere in her fun. Naruto was so busy thinking that he missed Konoka getting a gleam in her eyes as she started to walk towards him while loosening the belt of her robe. Poor Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when a pair of hands suddenly grabbed the front of his robe and pulled him into a searing kiss. Fox boy didn't resist and after a few moments brain cell start reconnecting, as they did Naruto noticed three things. One, his robe was open. Two, Konoka's robe was also open. Three, Konoka wasn't wearing a bra and had a yummy pair of B-cups.

Thirty seconds after she started attacking Naruto's lips Konoka was forced to surface for oxygen, though she keep herself press against Naruto's chest as she panted for breath. Naruto could have gone another thirty or so seconds before he needed air, even in his surprised state, so he concentrated on holding the girl up.

"Did that change your mind?" Konoka asked breathily as she nuzzled into the side of Naruto's neck.

"Nope, didn't change a thing" Naruto smirked as Konoka pulled her head back and tried to both pout and glare at him.

"I fully intend to take you to that bed if that's what you really want" Konoka had a blinding smile on her face when she heard that, "I just need to do a couple la things first". With a nod Konoka gave her consent for the boy to proceed. Naruto stepped out of Konoka inviting arms and pulled a couple pieces of paper out of the desk in the room. A minute later a bird Shikigami flow off with a note firmly clamped in its beak. Naruto then nervously turned to face the still bare-chested heiress as she waited impatiently.

"Please don't mallet me" Naruto begged before he activated his jutsu. Konoka watched fascinated as Naruto shrank and inch or so, his hair grow out and turned red and his figure morphed in an hour glass with two drawl worthy C-cups; But even more surprising to Konoka was that she recognized the girl.

"Nar-uko-chaan!" The red-head nodded then braced herself for a heavy impact. Instead she got another round of kissing from said excited heiress. After Konoka finally came up for air she rests her forehead against Naruko's and prepared to start interrogating her.

"I was given an undercover assignment to protect class 3-A, so if you didn't have that stupid contract you'd never would of found out" Naruko said before Konoka could even ask. Konoka thought about it for a moment before nodding, it made sense to her that only a girl (or a sex swopping ninja) would be able to do that kind of job. And to prove that she wasn't (really) mad Konoka gave Naruko another round of lip lock. As the two kissed back and forth Naruko guided them over to and onto the bed, she had a feeling that they'd need it soon.

BREAK.

In another part of the Konoe property Evangeline reread the note the Shikigami had brought her.

Will be busy until morning, please keep watch.

Good night, your godson.

"Will be busy indeed!" Eva whispered sarcastically to herself while a perverted grin graced her face. That grin turned down right feral a few minutes later when she noticed a pair of intruders approaching the grounds.

BREAK.

Chapter End.

Omake.

Nodoka sat messing with her artifact a couple of hours after everyone had went exploring the Konoe mansion.

"Show me the thoughts of Yue Ayase" Nodoka's artifact glow softly for a moment and then bookstore was treated to the thoughts Yue was having as she read a book from the Konoe's private library. After a minute of reading Nodoka got bored and decided to change targets.

"Show me the thoughts of Naruko Kazamaki" again her book glowed, but this time when the glowing stopped the book was totally blank. Nodoka sat confused for a moment before she decided to try someone else.

"Show me the thoughts of Konoka Konoe" This time when the glowing stopped there were things written in the book. Nodoka read a few lines before her face started glowing like Rudolph nose. A few more line of reading and Nodoka couldn't hold it together any longer. She barely managed to close and deactivate her artifact before being blown back by a massive nose bleed that left her twitching on the floor with swirly eyes.

And Nodoka wasn't the only victim because Kazumi had been secretly reading over the bookworms shoulder.

'So Sexy' the red head thought before she to was knocked out by a massive nose bleed.

Omake End.

I wish all my readers a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

Please Review.

P.S. I've been thinking about setting up a forum for Negima crossovers. If you like this idea please PM me.


	13. DOA

I am afraid that I will have to formally declare The Messed up Mission D.O.A. I would have liked to have actually finished it but between FFN's purge and my own loss of the plot I can no longer continue. I you would like to take a crack at it my challenge still stands.

Again I am very sorry for this.


End file.
